Hetalia: Where'd You Come From?
by SkittleAddict
Summary: Hetalia: What could possibly go wrong when 6 crazy teenagers end up in the world of Hetalia? Chaos is what would happen! Rated T for strong language.
1. Chapter 1

SkittleAddict: Hey, people! Someone who's name shall not be mentioned, *CoughTheBladeofEvil'sBanecough* to get a fanfiction and post this on here. Hey, she had France what would you do, Reject and get rapped? Pfft never, ever, will that perv get close to me!

So enjoy the story and this is my first time writing so please no harsh comments. These are my OC's of my friends also no stealing them!

Thanks,

Skittles away!

It was a rainy day in April. Lightning slashing across the sky, the thunder, and the loud howling of the wind pierced the silence of the house where six girls were having a sleepover. They had just finished watching paranormal activity 3, when the power went out. Being home alone was not sounding like such a good idea now. "Dude!" exclaimed the tall brunette, "We should totally get a Wigi board out!" There were a couple of gasps, and a few laughs.

"Allie, you know you hate ghosts, spirits, demons, and all that other crap!" Snapped an medium height Asian girl.

"Juliet, please, do you really possibly think that I, would actually be scared of ghosts? Hahaha!" And exactly at that moment a loud bang was heard down the hall, Allie jumped.

"Allison, if you're trying to scare us its working!" shouted another girl with shoulder length copper brown hair.

"Krissy just calm down and Allison stop being a bitch and trying to scare all of us!" A tanned girl that wore a grey-checkered hat angrily shouted.

"I'm not doing this! How could I be pulling a prank on you when everyone is in the same room?" Allie shouted back. Thus, they started fighting, throwing colorful words here and there in different languages that they had pick up from others, and soon there were fists. "Wait a minute!" Juliet shouted as she pulled the two away from each other, "Where's Tara and lil' Allison?" there was and evanescent silence, before they all grabbed their phones and ran around the main floor of the house. Lights of the pones could be seen running wildly around the first floor.

"Allison!" Krissy yelled

"Where are you guys?" Alyse added on to Krissy's plea.

"Dude! SO. NOT. COOL!" Allie screamed.

"Guys…." Juliet shakily mumbled "…didn't they say that they had to go to the basement for soda?"

"It's just like a horror movie!" Krissy said "

"The power's down." Allie added on.

"There's a thunder storm going on." Alyse, who had just suddenly realized too mentioned.

"Two of the once SIX of us are missing, and the scary noise upstairs is just the tip of the flipping ice berg!" Allie, Krissy, and Alyse said in shock. Juliet shook her head, went into the kitchen, and grabbed two flashlights. She walked back out and grabbed the tall girl by the hair and dragged her towards the basement door. "C'mon, just you and me are going down."

"Scuse' me? One question first, why the hell does it have to be you and me?" she complained

"Because Krissy and Alyse know how to beat someone up and if there IS someone down there, since the tow of us are pretty much the strongest here. Then we can beat the living shit outta' him!" the Asian answered. Allie nodded her head in agreement. Then they stood before the door to the basement. Krissy and Alyse were on the other side of the room loaded with pillows, sleeping bags, giant bags of candy (that had been found in Alyse's sleeping bag), and a metal bat Luckily lil' Allison had them randomly in her garage. "Don't die or get rapped!" Alyse shouted from the shelter.

"Thanks for the advice!" Allie said sarcastically. Juliet swallowed hard and turned the knob of the door, Allie tightened her grip on the other metal bat ready to blow anything in her path. Juliet swung the door open and sidestepped just in case little miss trigger-happy behind her was going to swing.

Pitch black. Only once the two girl's eyes adjusted to the dark they noticed a faint glow, a flash light. Could it be one of their phones? What could it be? "Ready?" Juliet asked the brunette, who nodded. "If we don't come back in ten minutes, get out of the house and call the police." Juliet sternly stated and began to walk down the stairs. "C'mon "Hero"." Juliet mocked Allison

"Oh shaddup!" she snapped. They were soon halfway down the stairs when they heard strange sounds, muffled voices, to be exact. The two began to freak out and wildly whip there flashlights around the boring grey room until one of there flashlights hit some thing that flashed from the light. They stopped and both focused there lights on the object. It was some kind of freaky book, which was open. Allison pushed Juliet forward, who then whipped around and threw the green-eyed girl in front of her.

She growled and walked over to the book, it looked like a "spell book." For some reason it was warm. "Yo, Jackie Chan, the book is warm…is that normal? Cause' I really don't think it is." "Jackie Chan" grumbled at the childish nickname. She continued to walk over and ended up kneeling beside her. She was about to touch the book to make sure Allie was not going crazy till' she noticed Tara's and lil' Allison's phone, just about a foot or two away, Juliet's face when pale and began to tug on Allison s sleeve, "A-Al-Allie!" she shouted. She noticed she was being ignored and smacked the oblivious girl upside the head, "Bitch listen to me!"

"WHAT?" she shouted dropping the book that she had picked up at one point?

"Their phones and flash lights are still here, but they aren't anywhere around here. Also there is no other way to get out of the basement."

Krissy and Alyse soon came running down the stairs with the flashlights, and there phones on, "Thank god you guys are still alive!" Krissy exclaimed out of breath

"What the hell happened to you two?" Juliet's street side began to come out again.

"We heard another noise coming form upstairs but this time it was louder and it sounded like there were two people up there." Alyse was shaking now. "And we know it wasn't in our heads because we heard voices too! I swear one of them said "You frog! If you did not sneak up on me, I would have actually gotten the spell right! Furthermore we wouldn't be in this predicament!" In addition, to add on, there was a creepy "Ahonhonhhonhon." Alyse explained about a mile a minute.

"Ahonhonhonhonhon…Alyse is your dad here, AGAIN?" Was Allies smartass reply getting a punch in the arm in response.

"Shaddup, if you girls mind that we get back on track to the main problem now! If there is no other way out of the basement, then, where did they go?" Juliet questioned. Alyse soon got board once little miss smarty opened her mouth and wandered off towards the book. She curiously picked up the book and flipped to a page that had a crease in the corner. "What in the hell…*insert random mystical stuff from book here*" when nothing happened, she shrugged and threw the book back on the ground. Then the book began to glow and a circle with different symbols appeared in the center of the room. "Ah! I pissed the book off! I'm sorry I threw you on the ground!" she "cried" to the book.

"What the fudge did you do?" The brunette was now off the meter pissed off. "Dumbass, don't touch random shit that is left on the floor!" They began to squabble at each other until they herd a British man voice scream "What in the bloody hell…" He stopped to look at the four girls near the book, "what the hell did you do?" They all pointed to the lightly tanned girl, "SHE DID IT!" They all said

"Oh, wow, thanks, you guys are so mean!" With that, she (attempted) to kick Allie in the shin, but she jumped out of the way at the right moment dodging it, but landing inside the glowing circle.

"Oh shi-" she mumbled then was slowly starting to fade away

"Allie!" They shouted and she was gone in a blink of an eye.

_*Somewhere in England*_

"Tara! Where are we? It seems like we've been walking around for hours!" A skinny girl with shoulder length dirty blonde hair complained.

"Lil' Allison, I don't know really, but it seems like we are in a different world…" The girl known as Tara mumbled

"NO, REALLY, I WOULD HAVE NEVER GUESSED THAT! THANK YOU CAPTAIN OBVIOUS!" lil' Allison shouted aggravated

"Like, hey, are you girls, like lost or something?" said a girlish, deep voice.

They turned around to see a group of men standing and looking at them. Tara sidestepped a little closer next to lil' Allison. She looked at the person who was just talking to them; he had shoulder length blonde hair, green eyes, a pink button up dress shirt, and tan dress pants. She walked up and took a closer look at him. Then something clicked, she ran over to Tara and whispered something in her ear. The both Fan girl screamed and looked at the cross dresser again. "POLAND!" they shouted. Lil' Allison just remembered how much she hated him and gave his face a "high five." Once on the ground she thought about kicking him, but changed her mind.

They then looked at the group of men behind him, Allison ran over to a person whose hair looked exactly like Poland, but it was a light brown and he was wearing a greenish, brown army outfit. She looked at him straight in the eyes and glomped on to him, "Lithuania!" she screamed, and he was now on the ground, blushing because of the girl that was bear hugging him. Tara laughed and then noticed black hair, and the white outfit. She gasped and ran over to the man, stared at him and smiled like crazy, "Dude!" She said and tackle hugged Japan in the same fashion lil' Allison did to Lithuania. He blushed but awkwardly hugged her back, because, hey it is Japan.

"Whoa dude! Japan and Lithuania are totally getting glomped by two random girls that they don't even know! That is so badass!" shouted another man form the group. He has scruffy honey hair, he had blue eyes, and he had glasses, and wore a brown bomber jacket with a big, white, fifty on the back.

"America! Help me!" Lithuania shouted. America slowly made his way over towards the two on the ground when lil' Allison turned around,

"You shall do no such thing!" America put his hands up in defense and back off,

"Dude, chill."

After finally convincing Tara, and lil' Allison to go to the meetinghouse with them, they agreed and walked back with them. The funny part is how America was laughing his ass off the whole time because the girls stayed glomped onto Japan and Lithuania's arm.

_*Back at the house*_

Juliet turned around and stomped towards the two men. She grabbed the blond with shaggy hair and pushed him up against the wall, "Now, you're going to tell us where she went, and take us to get our friends back. Get me?" she hissed venom dripping from every single word that escaped her mouth.

"N-now, now Miss, I can take you girls into our world to get them back, but don't get your hopes up, because you may not be able to come back home." Britain stammered frightened by Juliet.

"What the hell do you mean by your world, and might not be able to come back?" Alyse questioned. France, who was standing next to her, had a bloody nose courtesy of Krissy, who punched him in the face when he grabbed her butt piped up,

"Mon Cher, he's telling you about how much of a pathétique man he is, especially when it comes to escorting such a beau girls back to their home." He said with a flirtatious look in his eyes.

"You Twit! How dare you call me pathetic! I'm not the one who got beat up by a teenage girl!" Britain shouted back. Juliet shoved him against the wall again,

"Your also about to get beaten up by a teenage girl, if you don't take us to get our friends back! CLEAR?" She shouted.

"Crystal" He squeaked. She smirked and nodded her head to the others who fist pumped. Juliet then backed away from Britain, who did not waste any time opening the book and found the page with the correct spell. The circle appeared on the ground again, *insert his chanting here* he looked over to the girls and France who was getting the living shit beaten out of him by the same girl, again. He sighed, "Ready?" The girls nodded and one by one walked through, Britain and France being the last to go through. They then found themselves surrounded by magical books, and potions. Britain walked over to a table and placed the book down, "We should go upstairs before the others start to wonder where we have been." France nodded in agreement and started to walk up the stairs to the main floor. "Coming?" Britain asked the girls, they sheepishly nodded and followed him as he walked up the stairs and into a room with the other nations in it. They heard two screams and turned around.

_*Another Random Place in England*_

"Freaking Alyse, freaking book, freaking magic, why always me? WHERE THE HELL AM I?" Allie shouted someone then tapped her on the shoulder,

"Perdonatemi? Are you lost ~ve?" She turned around to be face to face with a young man, who was a little taller than Allie was, with chestnut brown hair, with a random curl popping out from the side, he had golden brown eyes, and he wore a blue army suite.

"Ah, yes I am thank you for asking." She said smiling; she ended up taking a double take when she saw him. "I-Italy?" she stammered.

"Eh? That's-a me!" He replied more cheery than ever. She hugged him and started laughing.

"Dude, could you please take me to the next world meeting with you? PLEASE, I HAVE NO IDEA WHERE I AM AND IM FREAKING OUT!" she began to spaz which made Italy a little scared, but he laughed at her anyways.

"Oh giusto! I'm on my way to one right now!" He replied

"Really?" she said looking at him again.

"Si! Let's –a go!" With that, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her along with him.

_*In the World Meeting Room* _

Krissy, Juliet, and Alyse turned, only to be tackled by some people.

"Krissy! Alyse! Juliiiieeeettttt!" The two girls than pounced on them shouted excited.

"Tara? Lil' Allison?" Juliet questioned. She sat up and hugged the two.

"You scared the living crap outta me!" Krissy said as she hugged lil' Allison.

"Can someone please tell me who these girls are?" a man with a strong German accent stated. Once everyone quieted down the buff, Blonde opened his mouth but go interrupted by a slam of a door, the front door.

"Germany! Germany! You'll never guess who I just meet today~Ve!" Italy. He ran through the door to the meeting room and stopped once he noticed everyone staring at him. "What? What did I say?" Italy questioned the room. Then He noticed that they were not looking at him, but the girl he was holding hands with, "Oh! Come potrei dimenticare! This is Allie! I just meet her! Isn't she pretty?" There were now five girls squealing, running towards him and Allie. "Hey, look at that! There are more pretty girls in here too!" Italy laughed; He then noticed how Allie was no longer next to him, but on the ground, on the bottom of a dog pile.

"Git'offa me!" Allie laughed

"Yay, you didn't die!" Alyse Screamed Allie then noticed lil' Allison and Tara

"Dude, you guys are here!" She stopped and gave a defeated sigh, "Well, there goes me being the hero and the first to find you." The girls laughed and stood up.

Germany cleared his throat and everyone looked at him.

"Now as I was saying, would someone please tell me who these girls are?" Poland spoke up,  
"These two right there are, like, Lil' Allison and Tara, they are like totally awesome! Lil' Allison does not seem to like me, but they are still awesome! They, like, completely fan girl glomped China and Lithuania! OMG, it, was, like, totally funny!"

Then Britain spoke up,

"The three over there are Alyse, Juliet, and Krissy. They obviously all know each other, but my one question to them is how do you six already know us even though we have never met before?"

Allie, Tara, Alyse, Juliet and Lil' Allison looked at each other. Krissy just sat on the table completely clueless to who the men were. Already, all she knew is that she did not like that "France" person. Lil' Allison was about to answer until the front door slammed open, again. "Yo, Britain, where the hell have you been? I've been looking all around for you!"

"America, if you could stop being such a grande gueule, where is your manners? We are accompanied by six filles lovely!" France stated.

"Dude, I'll have you know that no one even tried to look for you because you're so un-cool! Ha! What'cha' got to say bout that?" America did a hero pose to prove that he won the fight.

"j'espère que vous tombez dans un trou et vous casser le cou!

Allie's eyes widened, the voice, the way he talks, it could not be.

"…and here we go." Lil' Allison said holding up three fingers and counting down. When she pointed at Allie, it finally clicked.

"OHMIGOD IT'S AMERICA!" she squealed. Everyone stopped talking and looked at her, some slowly walking backwards. America looked at the tall brunette,

"Whut?" America was clueless. She ran up to him,

"Can I have a hug?" she asked innocently, and without hesitation. He just laughed and Ameri-glomped her. She swore her heart stopped for a moment. Lil' Allison sighed and pulled her away from him by her hair. Juliet was laughing so hard she was holding her sides and rolling on the ground. Some of the others could not help but laugh too. Lil' Allison sighed and pulled Allie away form America by her hair. Juliete and Alyse were laughing so hard, they were rolling on the floor. Krissy, who had just finished beating the crap out of France, again, followed the two Allison's, getting as far away form France as possible. Juliete soon stopped laughing and got up,

"Alyse, C'mon."

"NO!" she shouted while laying on her back.

"Bitch get the hell up, or am I going to have to drag you across the room?" now Juliete was pissed.

"SCREW YOU! Drag me if you can!" Alyse snapped back, Juliete growled,

"Fine then, have it your way." She walked over to Alyse, grabbed her ankles, and began to drag her across the lava-red carpet. Alyse squeaked in surprise and grabbed the bottom of her purple shirt, making sure, that she did not get rug burn, or that her shirt did not fly up. The men who at one point sat down, were still sitting at the meeting table, and were trying to get through with the world meeting. The sad thing is that they could not because of the six girls shouting, cursing, and fighting. America was laughing his ass off, Britain was also trying to hold back his laughter, Russia, who was holding his pickaxe, started to smile, and France was well, being France,

"These girls are so feisty, now if I only could get-"a shoe made contact with his face cutting off his perverted sentence. Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at the girl with only one shoe on, Krissy,

"Dude France just got a shoe thrown at him by a girl! What a freaking epic fail!" America ran over to Krissy got down on his knees and began to bow,

"I'm so not freaking worthy to your almighty goddess powers!" Krissy was so close to kicking him until Tara and Lil' Allison grabbed her by the arms and pulled her away,

"Krissy, there is no need to go all feminist on these guys okay? Besides that's my job!" Tara said. "and trust me, they're not worth it." France finally stopped whining about how wis beautiful face is ruined and grabbed her shoe. He walked over to Krissy and handed the gray blue shoe to her,

"Now that we are clear, don't you ever try to say crap like that again clear?" he nodded and backed away quickly, "Coward." Britain was now next to Krissy with a smirk on his face,

"you are now my favorite out of everyone in this room. Who ever hates frog-face that much is always welcome into my house." He turned to walk back to the table, but ended up being face-to-face with France,

"What enfer is that supposed to mean you the potable salaud?"

"Oh, nothing, nothing at all, however, you should not be worrying about me, but worrying about her." Britain pointed to Krissy who smiled like a maniac.

"Me belle, you have such a pretty smile!" she frowned, truned around and threw her arms up in the air,

"I GIVE UP! I THOUGHT THAT YOU WOULD BE LIKE ROBERT AND BACK OFF, BUT NOOOO, GOD DAMN FRIGGIN STUBBORN MEN!" Allie smirked

"this is wjhat Krissy gets for not spending our Hetalia nights with us. She never got to know how these people act." Lil' Allison said. Krissy was now standing next to Alyse (who by the way has still been on the floor this entire time.), leaning on the wall mumbling something about how "men need women." Tara who just finally realized the situation they were in patted her front and back pockets,

"Where the heck is my phone!" she shouted aggravated. All the girls' faces went white,

everybody started to spaz out, while checking their jean and jacket pockets,

"NO, MY IPOD!" Allie shouted

"My phones gone too!" Krissy gasped

"MY IPOD!" Allie wailed

"Girl, shut the hell up about your goddamn iPod!" She checked her pockets again,

"Yep, I don't gots my phone either. Allie how about you, still got your phone?" Juliete shouted getting pissed off again. Allie checker her pants pockets again,

"NO! NOT MY PHONE TOO, WE ARE ALL GONNA DIE!" Lil' Allison who had just about had enough of the brunettes frequent yelling shouted at her,

"Allison, shut the hell up about your goddamn phone and iPod!"

"Crap, my iPod is gone too!" Tara shouted and started to run around the room with Allie, flailing there arms, there were two gunshots that fired, everyone stopped and stared at the figure that that fired, Tara stopped mid step making Allie run into her, they toppled over each other, now they lie on the floor laughing. America who just could not hold it in any longer fell off his chair, and started to cry,

"T-this is f-friggin comedy gold! Where the hell is the popcorn?" Everyone cracked up with him, obviously agreeing with him. Germany who also had enough at this specific point and time, stood up, and watched the girls flail around, America and some others laughing their heads off, and the others who were just shaking their heads at the odd behavior,

"So, I'm an taking it that you are American, da?" Russia asked still holding his pickaxe.

"What the hell was your first clue the screaming or the hyperactivity?" lil' Allison asked him,

"Well, there was first the shouting, then the spazzing, then just the plain old cursing. So those three things gave it away for me…" said a voice no one else seemed to hear except the two Allison's,

"CANADA!" they screamed in epic voices, they ran over and tackled-hugged an empty chair. Everyone soon notice who was in the chair, including America, Canada blushed and opened his mouth to say something until his brothers annoying voise hit his sensitive ears,

"The hell dudes, why does Canada get tackle glomped by two pretty girls, when I only got hugged by one?"

"For the last time you were there, you saw Lil' Allison drug me away from you! JESUS!" Allie shouted into Canada's ear, since he was still being glomped to death by the two girls. Two shoots fired again and this time everyone froze in place,

"Everyone just shut the hell up!" screamed an aggravated Switzerland.

"Dude's got a gun! Dude's got a gun!" Allie shouted and hid behind Alyse, "Please shoot her not me! I'm too young and stupid to die!"

"So you push me in front of a psychopath with a loaded rifle, thanks." Alyse mumbled Switzerland loaded his gun again, ready to fire again if necessary, or if the girls start to fight again. Alyse, Krissy, Juliete, Lil' Allison, Allie, and Tara threw their hands up in defense,

"Good now that I have **everyone's** attention," Germany who decided to keep quiet till now, spoke, "Ve now have to figure out, and I can't believe I'm saying this vith France still in the room. But we have to figure out who is vlling enough to handle six teenage girls in their house, for at least the next couple of days."

SkittleAddict…yeah, this chapter was supposed to be much longer, so I cut it a little bit shorter than normal. The next chapter might be up soon, if I ever feel like finishing typing.


	2. Chapter 2

SkittleAddict: Hey, people! I am not dead, just lazy. Sorry, it took a little bit longer than I had expected to write then type everything up. So enjoy the story, please no harsh comments, and hopefully you people laugh some more!

Skittles Away!

Germany's head hit the desk when France's "Ahonhonhonhon's" hit his ears. "Anyone except France want to volunteer?" America and Italy's hands went up, Germany sighted, "Anyone else?" Britain hesitantly, then slowly, put his hand up. Germany took this as an easy way out, "It's settled then, the girl's vill be staying with Britain."

"Dude, the hell, I had my hand up; actually I had my hand up first!" complained America

"Si! So did-a I!" Italy added on, obviously not knowing what was going on.

"Germany chose me, so they stay here, besides he trusts me, and I seem to be the most responsible compared to you two wankers!" Britain heard some knuckles crack from behind, he turned to see Juliete, Alyse, Krissy, Tara, and Allie giving him a "Dude, your so in for it now" look. "U-uhm, G-Germany, GERMANY," Britain said voice cracking, "M-Maybe we should ask the girls what they want. It would only seem fair at a time like this!" he shouted terrified.

"I say America!" Allie shouted "PARTY ALL NIGHT LIKE A BOSS!"

"No, Japan!" Tara said

"You're so funny, Lithuania it shall be!" Lil' Allison said

"Hell no you guys are on drugs!" Juliete shouted, Alyse and Krissy nodded in agreement,

"Hey, I could have said France." Was Allie's smartass reply, the five girl's screamed bloody murder as a reply, "Exactly."

"So…Who are we staying with then?" Tara asked now confused "It has to be someone who would be able to handle us…" She face palmed, "Allie's right, America would be the only one who would be able to put up with us."

The girls looked at each other and nodded in agreement, "Fine." They all said. There was then a loud "Hell yeah!" Courtesy of Allie and America, Germany stood up to protest their, in his eyes, awful decision,

"Hell no, you have no friggin' say in what females want! If I stay in the same house, let alone the same room as that British bastard for one more minute, I will kill him with the first thing I get my hands on! CLEAR?" Juliete stated. Germany whose mouth, that was agape had been shocked. No one, let alone a woman stood up to him like that. Therefore, he just sat back down with a defeated sigh, "Fine, do vat you vant." The girls' high-fived Juliete and started laughing, Lil' Allison and Allie ran over to America "Canada. Is Coming No Matter What" He sighed, he did not want his lame brother at the "Not-yet-to-be-known-party! The two girls gave him the puppy dog look he always gives everyone when he wants to get his way. The puppy dog look was his thing! He was not going to fall for it. He made the mistake at looking back at them,

"Fine, he can come."

YAY!" the two girls screamed. Since they still had a tight grip on Canada, they literally dragged him out of the meeting room, and down the hall. "P-A-R-T-Y!" they screamed so loud that Britain bet that they woke the dead.

"PARTY AT MY HOUSE, EVERYONE IS INVITED!" Shouted America, he then took a double take with France, "Except for you. Go home." America said looking at France,

"You know I shell come anyway." he smirked. America was about to fight with him until one of the girls interrupted him,

"Dudes, C'mon, Canada's trying to get away and I don't feel like tackling someone right now!" Allie screamed from down the hall. Juliete laughed. She grabbed Krissy's wrist and Alyse by her hair, pulling them out the door.

"Ow, dammit Juliete that freaking hurts!" Alyse complained

"Oh, shut the hell up and grow a pair already!" she snapped back still dragging her by her hair.

"I'm not a guy!" She shouted. The bickering went on until they were out of earshot.

America looked at Tara, "Japan, can you take Tara out to the front, I forgot something in the guest room I was staying in, Tara can I meet you and the others out side that okay?" He was already down the hall before she could reply. She shook her head, and turned to walk towards the exit, when she noticed how big the place actually was,

"Crap, I just know I'm going to get lost now..." Tara mumbled to herself. She then heard a sound like a throat being cleared from behind her; it was Japan holding his arm out to her,

"Would you like me to escort you out of this big place?" She was literally having a fan girl spasm on the inside, but tried hard to play it cool when answering him,

"Yes please." Tara replied but walked right by him making his shoulders slump,

"Aren't you gonna escort me out?" She said with a light laugh, he smiled back,

"Wait for me at least!" he said running to catch up to her.

~Outside Britain's house~

"So, Canada, do you always like being ignored?" Allie asked. He was still blushing while sitting on one of the many benches outside,

"Well, I'm kinda used to it now, and-" He got cut off by Lil' Allison

"That is unacceptable! No one should ignore the freaking amazing Canada!" He looked down at his feet, "_Why are these girls being so nice to me? They're American so why do they care about me?_" thought Canada; he then heard a high-pitched feminine scream,

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" shouted Juliete from behind America. He jumped screaming Maple and was now on the roof.

"Dammit Juliete, Now I have to drag him down from there!" Allie snapped, smacking the Asian upside the head,

"Bitch you did not just hit me!" she shouted they then started to beat the crap out of each other, Lil' Allison sighed and looked up at Canada.

_"This is going to be one of those LONG days,"_ she thought.

Tara and Japan had just walked outside to see Juliete and Allie punching the crap out of each other, Canada on the roof, and Lil' Allison trying to get him down with her dulcet words. Now the only thing that was missing was Alyse on her "drugs" and something on fire.

"Canada, its okay those people are just complete idiots." She said smiling, and then she frowned when she heard the fight behind her,

"Bitch you will regret the day you were born, once I'm done with you!" Juliete shouted

"Dumbass, we have already went through this, I regretted the day I was born when I met you!" Allie snapped back then getting bitch-slapped across the face.

"Oh HELL no!" Allie then attacked her. Krissy, who was forgotten with Alyse, were sitting on a bench, were watching the girls fight.

"Oh someone just pass out from blood loss or something already!" Krissy shouted

"Someone just get punched in the face!' Alyse shouted

"SHUT UP!" the two girls shouted still throwing punches at each other.

Canada and Japan now had new fears, it was no longer Russia, and it was these crazy American teenagers. Canada just held onto the antenna that was on the roof and started to shout,

"IN THE NAME OF MAPLE, CAN SOMEONE JUST GET UP HERE AND HELP ME! I HATE HEIGHTS!" Then he saw a shadow appear, "Maple..." he said

"HAHAHA! DID SOMEONE CALL FOR A HERO?" America shouted striking a pose while doing so.

"Ummmmmm...actually America, I like it up here and-" He was cut off by himself screaming he had been thrown over America shoulder, while America then jumped off the roof,

"MAPLE!" shouted Canada. This point Britain had walked out,

"What the bloody hell-" America landed in front of Britain, dropping Canada on the ground and striking a hero pose,

"I HAVE to stop asking that same damn question!" Britain mumbled holding the bridge of his nose.

"Dude's Come on! Canada was already on the roof before we could even start to PAR-TAY! This is gonna be one bad ass party!" America loudly exclaimed starting to run towards his car.

*At America's house*

"SO WHAT WE GET DRUNK,

SO WHAT WE SMOKE WEED.

WE'RE JUST HAVING FUN,

WE DON'T CARE WHO SEES.

SO WHAT WE GO OUT,

THAT IS HOW IS SUPPOSED TO BE!

LIVING YOUNG, AND WILD, AND FREE!" sang America and Allie who were having the times of their lives. It had only been 10 minutes since Britain walked in, and he was already drunk off his ass.

"How many drinks have you had?" Lil' Allison asked holding her head in her hands

"I've only had 27! Soon to be 89!" Britain drunkenly shouted

"You're drunk." Lil' Allison stated knowing how'd he answer,

"I SWEAR TO DRUNK, I'M NOT GOD!" he replied. She sighed and grabbed him by his collar pulling him away from the bar and throwing him on a couch,

"Stop, I have done so much for you crazy ass girls and THIS is how you repay me. Hell no." Britain said. Lil' Allison sighed,

"Shut up. Now, sit, stay, good!" she commanded. She ran over to America and pulled him off the dance floor.

"Got a Wii?" She questioned with a VERY intimidating stare

"Um, yeah?" America answered

"Got Brawl?" she asked again. America's face lit up at the name of that game.

"Yeahyeahyeahyeahyeah!" he said

"Follow me."

Several minutes later, everyone except the five other girls were in the giant gaming room. Lil' Allison came in followed by Allie, Tara, Alyse, Krissy, and Juliete who was dragging Britain by his tie.

Allie and Tara threw themselves on their knees,

"We are not worth to you gaming god!" they both shouted bowing down,

"I know I'm awesome, it's good to hear pretty girls call me a god though." America said slightly bowing,

"Not you Dumbass! The room!" Tara shouted, America pouted,

"Okay people! This is going to be a brawl showdown! Rules: four at a time, winner of each round goes to the winner's circle, a.k.a the couch. Once down to the final champions, they shall verse each other, until four remain. Then shall the winner of those four be crowned!" Lil' Allison said getting hoots and applause from everyone. She handed the remotes to Tara, Allie, and America, leaving herself with one.

"First round will be us four. I calculated and the groups will be uneven, so, probably the second place person and maybe third place person of this group will get a chance again." Lil' Allison said

"WOOOOOH! Ima gonna lose!" Allie shouted.

~later~

The winners so far were Lil' Allison, America, and Prussia who some how got in America's house. Now it was Allie, Alyse, Krissy, and Juliete against each other.

"Shit just hit the fan." America said everyone nodded. Allie got Alyse out. Alyse glared at the girl and ended up kicking her in the shin, causing her to lose also,

"DUDE? DA HELL?" Allie shouted then tackled Alyse. They were now rolling on the floor smacking, biting, and punching the shit outta each other. Germany had had enough at this time and stood up. Everyone's eyes were on Germany except the two fighting. He picked up the girls by their collars, thus separating them. He smacked Allie upside the head,

"You that corner." he said pointing to a side of the room. He then lightly smacked Alyse on the forehead,

"You other corner."

"Fine!" they both shouted and turned towards their corners. Since the game had been paused because they were so rudely interrupted by the femm-idiots, the room was now completely silent. All eyes were on Allie watching her as she sat down in her corner, and began to take off her teal converse shoes. Alyse who was now completely oblivious to the mischievous green-eyed girl, whisper shouted at Juliete.

"Bad idea..." Allie said laughing. Germany then saw a teal shoe being thrown across the room. He and everyone else watched as the shoe traveled closer towards the brown eyed, lightly tanned girl. There was a smacking sound,

"OW!" Alyse shouted in pain. She looked at the shoe, then at Allie, back at the shoe, then again at Allie. "Bitch!

"I love how she looks at me when something is thrown at her." she chuckled, "Love you too!" She replied smartly, throwing her other shoe in the process. Alyse now finally using her senses dodged it. The shoe ended up just not hitting the wall, but going directly through it. America took a double take at Allie and the wall,

"Dude!" he shouted

"I'm sorry! Please don't kill me!" Allie shouted begging on her knees,

"First, I'm not going to kill you. Secondly, dudette you have got some arm." He said smiling

"Thank god you didn't let her finish America. I swear if she had said that stupid line ''I am too young and pretty to die' then she would be telling a bunch of bull anyways." Alyse said looking through the hole in the wall,

"Bitch. I. Will. Cut. You. In. Your. Sleep!" Allie shouted at her picking up the closest object near her and hurling it towards Alyse, smaking her in the face.

"Dammit!" she shouted

"Can we PLEASE just get back to the game?" Tara and Lil' Allison yelled at everyone.

"Bout' time you did." Juliete said. Soon the game was back on, Tara and Lil' Allison were the final two. The battle had ended several moments later, the screen showed Link's picture.

"Lil' Allison got skills!" Allie shouted. America laughed and looked at his watch, and sighed 12 in the morning.

"Okay dudes, who ever is too drunk, or just too damn lazy to leave, can stay the night here."

"Ahh! Crap, it is 12 in the morning. I need to sleep!" Tara shouted looking at the clock, then running up the stairs to her room.

"Dude! Iz needs mah sleep!" Allie said, just because she could, and started to follow Tara up the stairs.

"Zhen go to sleep." Germany, who now had a splitting head ache, said,

"Sleep, that sound's like a good idea ..." Krissy, yawned and the other five girls went upstairs to their separate rooms.

~Next day~

The girls had gotten up around 10-ish that morning; they all walked downstairs in America's and Canada's old oversized shirts and sweatpants. They noticed how America, Germany, Italy, France, Lituaniana, and Japan had passed out either on the floor, or a random piece of furniture. Alyse instantly had her devil horns appear on her head,

"Dude I can see then horns, so what ever the hell you are thinking about doing, I want in." Allie said smirking then yawning,

"Count us in too!" the others exclaimed quietly.

"Okay, now everyone each go find yourself a bucket and fill it up with cold water and just throw some ice cubes in for some love." Alyse said laughing like a crazy person.

Everyone was now standing behind someone, with their buckets of ice water in their hands. Minus Italy, Alyse just stood in the middle of the room with a bucket probably just going to hit whomever she wanted, because the girls are not THAT heartless.

"On a count of three!" Alyse said

"One." they all said

"Two." They continued

"THREE!" They screamed

~ Back at Lil' Allison's House~

"Allison!" a slightly older teenaged girl with radically long dark brown hair and hazel eyes shouted, no one answered pissing her off

"Where the heck are you?" she shouted into they empty house. The house was empty because of their brother; their parents had left for his soccer tournament in Georgia two nights ago, leaving the house to just the girls plus Allison's friends. A door creaking took the aggressive girl out of her own world. She jumped and brought up her hands and showing her really long, pointed nails,

"Who ever is there I will go all Russia on your ass!" She screamed, she took a better look and noticed how the basement door was slightly opened just enough for someone to fit through.

"Allison, I swear if you and your friends are going to try and scare me it will-" she stopped when she noticed a glow, "What the..."

~Britain's house~

The magical book that had brought the six girls to the Hetalia world began to spaz out, making all the bookshelves, and the shelves filled with potions, shake as if an earthquake was occurring. The glow became brighter and brighter. Then a flame appeared around the book and it 'fadded away' into thin air.

"France I swear if I find you in my bloody basement ONE MORE TIME..." Britain angrily mumbled going down the stairs to stop short when he noticed that no one had been down there. "I should REALLY stop going to America's parties. Scratch that, I have to stop DRINKING at America's parties." he held his head and began walking back up the stairs, not noticing the scorch marks on the table that once held the spell book.

~Back at the house in the basement~

_"Katie..." _said a ghostly voice that sounded like her sister.

"Allison?" She began to walk down the stairs welding the lead pipe that was always hidden at the top of the stairs. "Guys, this is SO not funny." she held the "Russia pipe" high above her head. Something fell and it made her jump,

_"Jesus. If there was such thing as a ninja school, these guys would so defiantly fail." _Katie thought walking across the floor and placing her pipe down to her side. "Really, you guys are acting like little kids, come out now before-" She noticed the glowing book with the creepy circle. Katie stopped for a moment and began to weigh her options, "Do I walk into the creepy circle thingy..., or do I stay home and be board completely out of my mind?" Which one would you choose? "Oh what the hell." She ran over to the circle and started laughing while fading into the weird mist that had appeared, screaming, "VODKA!"

~America's house~

"THREE!" they all screamed dumping the ice water on the sleeping guys. Alyse just threw the water and screamed at the top of her lungs waking Italy up instantly,

"Jesus friggin' superman almighty!" America shouted bolting upright, "That's cold!"

"Vat the hell is this?" Germany screamed rolling off the couch he had been sleeping on.

"I surrender! Please don't-a hurt-a me!" Italy cried, holding up his white flag.

"Not near my beautiful face!" France said covering his face with his hands. Krissy, still holding the bucket, was trying to resist smacking him with it, trying hard.

"Krissy..." Allie warned grabbing the bucket from her,

"What? Why the hell not?" she whined throwing her hands up

"He's defenseless and already pathetic enough, we don't need you to prove it...anymore. I think he already knows." Lil' Allison said, poking Lithuania in the cheek since he did not wake up, when the water hit him, "Besides, he shows his pathetic ness by just being him, and getting beaten up by you multiple times."

"Dude, I think we killed Japan and Lituaniana...,"Tara said slowly backing away

"When in doubt blame Alyse." Juliete said

"Oh, that is it!" Alyse threw the bucket she had still held, hitting Juliete square in the face.

"Dammit, I should have figured out sooner that Alyse could use a bucket as a weapon! That's worse than me on skittles!" Allie said face palming

"Hehehehe, actually, you're WAY worse than I am." She replied

"Bitch, you should just learn to stop talking, especially when I have a bucket AND my shoes still. This combination should even make the devil scared." Allie said laughing as if she was high

"Who gave you skittles?" Tara asked

"CANDY? WHERE?" Alyse and Allie shouted. Allie forgot that America was still lying on the chair, so when she heard the word skittles, she dropped the bucket causing it to land on his face,

"Ow, god dammit!" America shouted holding his face.

"Oh grow a pair!" Krissy mumbled, getting a glare from him.

"Vhy the hell do you vake us up that vay?" Germany who now had a splitting headache stated,

"Oh that's an easy question. We wanted to go to the mall. Therefore, we just thought that it would have been more fun to wake you up that way. "Tara said smiling.

"Whose ridicules idea was that?" France said. All the girls pointed at Alyse

"Assholes." she mumbled

"Now what possessed you to actually thinking, that after that brave stunt, we would take you to the mall?" America said crossing his arm's over his chest,

"Because if you didn't, we'll do this, because obviously you have never lived with girls before." Krissy said. All the girls started making annoying whining and complaining noises

", just taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaake us to the !" Lil' Allison said grabbing on to Germany's sleeve, making his eye twitch. Japan and Lituaniana then woke up covering their ears

"Aiyah! What is that annoying noise?" Japan shouted

"It should worse than Poland talking!" Lituaniana complained

"Fine! We'll take you!" France said giving in.

"YAY!" the girls said

"So do you have money?" Lituaniana asked

"About that...you're gonna have to pay. Weather you like it or not!" Tara snapped the girls nodded in agreement.

"We are not paying for your girly crap!" America shouted

"Fine." Alyse said. The girls picked up their buckets and began to walk towards them, "It's the hard way then." America shrieked in a feminine tone,

""Guys let's-a just do what the-a girls want!" Italy said waving his flag around again. The others sighed and mumbled some 'okay' and 'fine.'

"Yay! We knew you would understand! Now go get ready, we are leaving in 10 minutes!" Tara shouted

~Russia's house~

"I think I should stop drinking all that Vodka at America's parties." Russia tiredly mumbled to himself. He looked up when a couple of loud bangs had been heard from down the hall, Russia's purple aura started to show, he grabbed his pipe and walked down the hall, "Belarus, Ukraine?" Russia asked to the intruder.

"Ow...my head...wait a minute, where the hell am I?" a girl voice questioned. It didn't sound like Belarus or Ukraine at all, Russia raised his pipe with one had a smile on his face,

"Kolkolkolkolkolkolkolkol..." He started to mumble. The figure wandered around the corner only to block Russia's pipe with her own, a loud clang echoing through out the empty house.

"You tell me your name, da?" he asked the figure while raising his pipe again ready to strike. The girl threw her hands infront of her face,

"Okayokayokay, I'm Katie. Russia, can you tell me where I am?" she spoke about a mile a minute.

"Ya, your in my house...wait how you know my name?" Russia asked the strange girl.

"Because I'm just THAT amazing, so I'm going to hug you now." Russia had no time to object, because in 3 seconds flat he was on his back, getting hugged by Katie, "I can't believe I'm actually hugging you." Said Katie, He just remained completely. _'Not another Belarus...' _he thought

"Why isn't pretty girl afraid of Russia? Neither were the other girls," he said looking at her. She squealed and rolled off of him

"Russia, I would never be scared of you, and I just can't believe...Wait WHAT other girls?" Katie said losing her train of thought.

"One was Alyssa? No that is not right. Oh, wait now I got their names, Allie, Tara, Krissy, Juliete, Alyse, and Lil' Allison. I am very fond of those girls because of the pain they cause others." He smiled and stood up helping Katie too.

"Small Allison? That's my little sister!" Katie exclaimed

~At the mall~

"Please tell me you avoid Victoria Secret." Japan said just blushing, just mentioning the stores name. They had just run into the mall and the girls had a crazy look in their eyes. They stopped mid-step making all the people stop and step away from Japan.

"No, we hate that store." Lil' Allison said

"I want to burn it!" Allie shouted

"There's something wrong with you." Alyse said looking at Allie

"I know that ALREADY! The doctors have stopped telling me!" Allie replied. The other girls stopped and cracked up laughing, only to stop because Allie squealed

"IT'S HOT TOPIC!" Lil' Allison, Tara, and Allie ran into the store

"Here we go..." Juliete mumbled and followed them in, as did Alyse and Krissy. The guys hesitated before also entering the store.

"Dude, it's an LMFAO 'Every Day I'm Shufflin' Shirt!" Allie said running over and grabbing it she gasped, "A. Blue. Free. Hugs. Shirt. It shall be mine!" Allie ran over and grabbed it, while squealing.

"Ohmigosh, they have a whole Tri-force section!" Lil' Allison said running towards that section grabbing a shirt, belt, and shoes with all Tri-force symbols on them, "I've died and gone to geek heaven!" she said laughing. Tara chucked at Allie and Lil' Allison's behavior, she was happy that she would never do that in public. She then noticed a whole wall of shirts,

"Sailor Moon," She exclaimed, running over and grabbing one of each, "HEEEEEE!"

"You guys are pathetic its just clothing-" she stopped when she read a shirt that said Sugar Is My High. She grabbed it and started laughing

"I saw that Alyse!" Allie said pointing at her, "I read it too, and that shirt explains SO much about you!" She started laughing; Alyse instead of cursing her out as she would usually do, ran over, and tipped the display case that Allie was standing next to, on top of her.

"Ow, Bitch! What the hell?" Allie shouted

"HEY, The heck you youngling's doing back there?" a worker shouted. He turned the corner and saw Allie under the display case,

"Bitch in the purple did this," she pointed to Alyse

"Dammit! Why always me," She then jumped on top of the display case that was on the green-eyed girl, cursing her even more.

"Get your fat ass off!" Allie said in a whining tone.

"NEVAH!" The brown eyed girl was about to jump again when a display person hit her,

"NYYYYAAAA, don't rap me!" She shouted jumping off the case and Allie. Juliete laughed, Allie who took it as the perfect moment kicked the case back up, but instead of it staying up it hit Alyse right in the face. "Dammit, again Ow!"

"THAT'S IT! YOU GIRLS ARE OUT!" the worker shouted

"Fine, this place sucks ass anyways!" was Allies reply. The other girls nodded, throwing the stuff at the guys who smartly decided just to keep quiet, and walked out of the store.

"Yeah, that means you're paying for the stuff they want. Sorry." Lil' Allison said, "Also I'm surprised. Alyse and Allie stayed in the same room together for more than 15 minutes. They usually burn the place down by the 5 minute mark."

"Dude! They better not burn my house down!" America said scared

"They wouldn't do it." She said handing her stuff to Lithuania then walking out.

~Russia's house again~

"Little sister? Ah, so you know the others than, da?" Russia said. The two had ended up sitting on the floor and talking for what seemed like forever.

"Yep" She said looking at her nails, "So where are they? If they ended up staying with Britain, god bless him." She laughed

"No, they were supposed to, but they requested America." he said smiling. It was nice to have someone to talk too who did not want to rape him or cry every time he said something.

"Cool, cool...wait, WHAT? They're staying with AMERICA?" she shouted standing up, Russia got up too, "It's okay Katie, it could have been someone worse like Cuba, or Turkey, or, oh good lord France!" she mumbled to herself she turned and looked at the tall man before her, "Take me to them now!" She shouted making Him take a step back. Katie could be very intimidating when she wanted too.

"Okay." He started walk but it was not enough for Katie, she grabbed him by the scarf and pulled him along with her.

This continued for two hours or so until the girls got everything they needed, they were currently now being thrown out of their sixth store.

"Dude's let's just leave before they get banned form the mall." America said. He literally had to get all the people to drag them out.

"NO! But what about the sports stores?" Krissy shouted trying to get out of France's grip. He sighed and picked her up, now carrying her to America's car.

"France, put me down now or I swear if you even grope me-" He threw Krissy in the car and sat next to her slamming the door,

"Sit down, shut up." He sternly said

"Who pissed in your cheerios?" Allie said, France sighed

"Hangover."

"Fine! Don't tell me!" Allie said throwing her arms in the air and turning back around facing the front. France's eye twitched.

"Dude's let's just go before France hit's someone, and that someone is most likely going to be me." America said starting the car and making his way back to the house.

~America's House~

"Is that them?" Katie asked for what seemed like the millionth time in an hour.

"You have said that about every time a car goes by." Russia said getting annoyed

"But is it them?" she asked again. He sighed and looked at the car that was coming towards them, at a very fast speed.

"Da, that's America." He pushed Katie behind him and the car had stopped right where she would have been standing, kicking up dust forms the force of the stop. The car was red and sleek; it was very impressive.

"Yo Russia! Some party last night, am I right?" He raised his hand and Russia high fived him. America then noticed Katie "Who's the chick?"

"HI! I'm Katie" she smiled and waved, France was instantly out of the car and had Katie's hand in his, kissing her hand,

"So much for the hangover," Lithuania mumbled and Japan smirked

"Enchante, ma belle." he smoothly said. The smile that was once on her face was now a frown. She raised her hand and smacked his across the face,

"You fail on the fail train to failville, to take part in the county fail. Now, taste my backhand for FAILURES!" Katie said hitting him again

"There is only one person I know who would say that." Lil' Allison said getting out of the car the other's following, she turned and saw the hazel eyed girl with long hair.

"Katie?"

"Allison?"

SkittleAddict: So second chapter, ha-ha sorry it took me a while to post this. I have been VERY busy for the past couple of weeks. I will try, but no promises, which it will be soon for the third chapter. I hope that it is a little faster next time!

Peace to my people!


	3. Chapter 3

SkittleAddict: …Sorry people, school has been a real bitch lately, my teachers have been throwing projects at us non-stop. Therefore, that is why it has taken so long. I hope you enjoy the story as much as I had while writing it!

The two sister's glomped each other at the same time, France, for the first time, grew balls and walked over towards the two females hugging, with open arms,

"Tout le monde, group hug!" France said with his eye's sparkling, Katie tugged Lil' Allison behind her,

"If you even THINK about touching my sister, I will personally tear you apart limb from limb with these babies." Katie gestured towards her very sharp nails, and then a loud growl hit everyone's ears causing France to scream like a girl, again.

"No, please not my beautiful face!" he then dropped to his knees and cried.

"Pathetic..." Katie scoffed

"Dumbass it was our stomachs, we haven't eaten in like two days!" Juliete shouted at the French man who flinched at her harsh words,

"So, you know what's going to happen next." Lil' Allison said matter-of-factly

"No, we are NOT taking you bloody wankers out to eat!" Britain shouted

"Ha-ha nice one, no, we are going to stay here and eat." She said smiling; Britain then softened his face, regretting ever raising his voice,

"Well, then I shall make my marvelous scones!" he said all cheery, Allie then made a awkward gagging sound, while pointing to her mouth, causing Alyse and Tara to fall to the floor laughing. Katie smirked along with her sister,

"What they're the best thing ever!" He shouted boiling over his point,

"No, MY sister is going to make her amazing Chocolate Chip hazelnut cookies, and your going to like it weather you want to or not!" Katie shouted aggravated at the English man, Alyse then had a light bulb go off in her head,

"WOOOOOH, PIZZAPIZZAPIZZAPIZZA! Can we PLEASE order pizza too?" she shouted looking over towards America,

"Sounds good." He laughed his heroic laugh and ran into the house followed by the girls and the other Nations who felt like it was going to be a bad idea. Once inside the house America was about to pick up the phone until Allie shouted,

"WAIT, we need soda too!" she said laughing "Pepsi!"

"Hell no that stuff is crap! I say Coke!" Lil' Allison said, Allie glared at her,

"So your going to be THAT kind of person now, are you little one?" Allie said creepily, Lil' Allison just nodded, "Fine Coke, but Caffeine free is frowned upon by me, and if I figure out that the soda has no caffeine I will slit your throat's with a rusty spoon! Are we clear?" Allie said cutely, America and the other boy's backed away from them, Lithuania started to shake,

"Have you ever been in prison before?" France asked them, Krissy laughed,

"Nope, why would you ask that?" she then gave him a death glare

"A-A-AHHHHH! Please don't slit my throat with a nasty, dirty spoon!" He shouted.

"Dipshit, that's my job, not Krissy's!" Allie hissed then walked into the kitchen where

Lil' Allison had retreated to moments ago.

"Vhy are ve stuck with these crazy girls!" France complained

"Dude, France is, like, complaining about cute girls, He is totally, like, hungover!" America shouted then skipped out to find the phone. In the meantime, the girls were in the giant kitchen that had barley been used. Lil' Allison had a cookbook out, reading off each ingredient she needed, while the other six girls ran around grabbing everything she said. The guys soon came into the kitchen and sat down at the giant kitchen table, after collecting everything Lil' Allison needed, the five girls joined the boys at the table, except Katie, who had hoisted herself up onto the counter top to watch her sister work. Britain cleared his throat awkwardly,

"So, uhm, are you ladies okay about the whole, transporting thing." He asked, Allie shrugged,

"Yeah, it's fine, don't worry bout' it." She said while putting her feet up on Alyse's lap. Alyse growled and pushed them off, causing Allie to become irritated and kick her. Alyse swatted back at her, Allie then growled deep in her throat,

"Allie, I swear if you break another chair over Alyse's head one more time, I will smack you senseless with a wooden spoon." Lil' Allison threatened turning around, swinging the wooden spoon she held.

"A-again..." Lithuanian mumbled and then looked at Russia who just smiled, "W-What do you mean again?"

"In what world does Allie have sense" Juliete questioned

"Bite me!" Allie hissed

"OKAY!" Alyse shouted and bit her hand, breaking the skin, drawing blood.

"Dammit! AGAIN Alyse, really?" she yelled smacking Alyse upside the head, Alyse reacted and smacked her across the face. Allie gave Alyse a death glare, stood up and grabbed the back of her chair,

"Allie..." Lil' Allison warned

"MEH!" she shouted, once she sat down, she kicked Alyse in the leg once more, America cracked up laughing,

"You dudette's are, like, friggin crazy!" Then fell off his chair holding his sides, the only sound was America laughing then a ding from the oven,

"COOKIES, SUGAR!" Alyse laughed, Lil' Allison ran over and pulled the cookies out of the oven, placing them on a plate in the process. While Katie picked up the plate and placed them in the middle of the table, the doorbell rang,

"Terrorists, don't let them in!" Allie shouted

"What, hell no, Not when I have pretty girls in my house you bastards," America shouted grabbing the girls and pulling them into a giant walk in closet,

"IGGY, GET YOUR SPELL BOOK, RUSSIA GET YOUR PIPE, AND GERMANY….JUST USE YOUR FISTS!" he shouted from inside the closet

"Bloody wanker, my spell book is in their dimension!" Britain shouted, "Also stop calling me Iggy dammit!" He then looked at Germany, who was walking towards the door,

"Iz just ze pizza man." He said

"Dude, really, no way!" America then jumped out of the closet, swung the door open, and took the pizza while the man tried to catch the money that America threw at him. Germany slammed the door,

"Do not ever do that terrorist trick again!" German said to the girls who were back at the kitchen table, they weren't even paying attention because they were mesmerized by the food,

"Pizza!" Tara shouted

"SODA, CAFFEINE!" Allie said laughing like a crazed person,

"Dammit, I forgot about you and your frigging caffeine problems…" Juliete mumbled and tried to grab the soda away from Allie; who just hissed like a cat and dove under the table,

"NEVAH!" she shouted, every now and then, she would mumble 'My precious' from under the table. Britain, who had made his way back over to the table, sat down and grabbed one of Lil' Allison's cookies,

"Wow, theses are good, but I have to say, British food is way better than what ever kind of cookies these are." He said, and continued to munch on it. Lil' Allison had fire appear in her eyes, she grabbed the tray that the cookies were once on and smacked Britain with it,

"If you EVER insult my cookies again, I will make sure you step on a Lego in the dark, are we clear?" she hissed raising the tray again,

"Yes ma'am." He grumbled while holding his head, Alyse was trying to process what was going on and looked around the room ,then at the pizza boxes, then at everyone, then at the boxes, she then lunged for a box but Allie sprang up from under the table and flipped open the pizza lid, smacking her in the face,

"Ha." Allie said, while putting a piece in her mouth,

"THAT'S IT, I'M DONE WITH THIS SHIT!" she shouted, Allie took the piece out of her mouth and went white when Alyse stomped in her direction,

"Alyse if you try to rape me AGAIN, I'm going to have to smack you." Allie said looking at her; Alyse lunged. She was smacked, as Allie had said, but not by the hand of Allie, but with the pizza. Alyse stood shocked for a moment and wiped her face with her hand fast, then grabbed the giant 2oz. bottle of Coke and smacked Allie with it.

Japan stood up and went ninja, as he grabbed the bottle from Alyse,

"Please stop fighting, you have no honor for each other, if you could just not fight for a day, you would all understand each other!" He said Allie sighed,

"Japan might be right…" Juliete mumbled then sat down the others nodded and started to eat in silence,

"Dude, Japan just, like, shut them down…" America mumbled looking at the smiling Japanese man. After thirty minutes of complete and utter silence, America stood up and stretched,

"Okay, dudes I'm heading up, you guys get out, and the girls' can do what ever they want, it's been a long day." With that he went up, the other countries said good night and left, leaving the girls alone,

"I, think I'm going to head up too…" Allie mumbled then looked at the untouched bottle of Coke, "Yeah defiantly." She then walked up the stairs and into her room. The others followed, after cleaning up.

~Next day, early in the morning~

Alyse and Lil' Allison walked into Allie's room to see her still in bed, Katie stood in the doorway to the room,

"Do you two WANT to die?" she said jokingly,

"No I just want to see if she's still out…,"whispered Lil' Allison and walked over towards the bed,

"Allie? You awake yet?" She asked, Allie murmured and grabbed the extra pillow and smacked Alyse who was standing on the other side of the bed,

"REALLY!" she shouted/whispered, "Even when she's asleep, I still get hit."

"I take it that she's out?" Katie asked from the door

"Yep." Both said and walked towards the door, Alyse saw how Allie's sneakers were on the floor near the door,

"Muhaha!" she laughed and grabbed the shoes running out of the door, down the hall, and towards the meeting room where everyone was for there daily World Meeting.

"God..." Lil' Allison and Katie mumbled and walked down the way Alyse ran. Once all the girls were in the World meeting room, they gave a nod of approval to America,

"Okay dudes, sine I'm the hero, the girls came to me and asked if they could talk to us. Being such an amazing hero I am," America the heard a "cough"

"coughfullofyourselfcough" Prussia "coughed"

"Dude, why don't you say that to my face," America shouted at the German.

"What, that would be so un-awesome of me to do something like that." He replied smirking, America stood up and slammed his hand on the table opening his mouth,

"SILENCE, you said we could speak, so we are going to speak now!" Tara shouted, "Or do some people want to have a talk with Juliete?" she then jerked her thumb over towards her, Juliete cracked her knuckles then smirked, America and Prussia instantly sat down and went silent.

"Anyone, no, good, Now, tomorrow is Allie's Birthday and I think, since we are in the presence of the best party planner in the world, we should throw her a party!" Tara exclaimed

"Wait, didn't Allie say she wanted nothing big for her birthday, like no parties or gifts?" Lil' Allison asked

"Who do you think we are? What kind of friends would we be if we didn't at least get her something?" Juliete snapped back

"Touché…" Lil' Allison said back, "Then what do we do?" She asked herself sitting down in an empty chair, America smiled, and he jumped out of his chair, and then launched into a random closet that was in the room.

"Aha, there it is!" America exclaimed and pulled out another bomber jacket that looked exactly like his, but was smaller,

"WHY THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU HAVE A FEMALE SIZED ONE?" Britain shouted,

"Duh, because I was sent the wrong size," America replied setting down the jacket on the table. "Will this work as a gift for her?" he looked at Lil' Allison and Tara,

"YES!" they shouted

"Let's do it!" America exclaimed and threw the jacket back into the closet.

"Do what?" Allie asked yawning; people gasped and looked towards the door,

"Y U NO ANSWER ME!" Allie said loudly

"Nothing, I promise you." Britain said

"LIES!" She shouted

"AMERICA!" Allie and Tara shouted, looking at him,

"Uhm, yeah, we were-weren't talking about something- anything important…" He replied trying to find the right words.

"Oh, okay then." Allie replied while running her fingers through her bed head hairdo. Alyse then came into the room swinging Allie's teal converse, that were tied together, over her head,

"PAYBACK, BITCH!" Alyse shouted, Allie turned towards Alyse,

"What the hell do you-"She was then flat on her back with a shoe print on her face.

"Hahaha, finally," Alyse laughed and swung the shoes around again. Allie lifted herself up and smirked, Alyse looked at her,

"Don't you even think-" she started but Allie cut her off by shouting at the top of her lungs,

"MARIO!" Alyse and growled at Allie, swinging the shoes in the process; Allie grabbed one of them, making Alyse pout and then just kick her.

"You are SO going to get it now!" Allie screamed and launched herself at the lightly tanned girl. Switzerland and Juliete both stood up and slammed their palms on the table top,

"I have had enough of you two!" Switzerland shouted, Juliete glared at the Swiss man, who then put his hand on the rifle he always had, causing her to sit back down,

"All you girl's do is fight, fight, fight!" He hissed

"But," The two said

"Thank you Switzerland!" England and Japan both said

"Oh shut the blood hell up!" Alyse laughed smirking at the angry Brit. Britain opened his mouth but soon closed it,

"_Do NOT yell at the female, do not yell at the female, do not yell at the female."_ He thought to himself, "Plans for today?" he asked more cooled down now. Allie and Alyse shrugged and sat down at the table looking at the other girls,

"Let's go to the beach!" Katie shouted

"YEAH, beach party!" America shouted

"Sound's like fun, I'm in." Lithuania said smiling at Lil' Allison, he completely ignored Russia's cold stare, which surprised Russia and Katie completely,

"Well, I guess I'll go," Britain said

""Ve~ I want to go too!" Italy chimed in

"Guess I have to go too then…" Germany mumbled, Tara and Katie looked at Japan and Russia,

"Please, pleasepleaseplease, we want you to go too!" They both begged

"Da." Russia said smiling

"Okay, I guess." Japan mumbled blushing

"Well, I'm going to go too then! It will be lots of fun!" France said smiling at the girls; Krissy flipped him off in sign language.

"Let's go!" Allie shouted and ran out the door to go pack her teal pull string bag; the others laughed, running out too.

~Later at the beach~

The girls got out of the limo, which America had rented, screaming at each other, France, or at Britain, first Allie and Lil' Allison were fighting over what was better Cupcakes or Muffins, then Alyse butted in saying how they both sucked and that Chocolate was the best. The three started fighting about that, while Krissy and Juliete were yelling At Britain and France, Britain because he said something about all American's being fat and Krissy went off on him, while France was making perverted comments about the girls in their swimsuits, causing Juliete to start beating the living shit out of him. Katie and Tara were just sitting in the far back end of the Limo, they did not want to get in the middle of all of that, until Katie noticed Juliete hitting France, then she instantly jumped into the fight, shouting I want to join! So then, there was one, just Tara and the other Nations were sitting in the back; Allie, Alyse occupied the floor because the argument got out of hand and they started hitting each other, Lil' Allison was yelling at them to stop or she would beat them up with Alyse's leg, or a Lego…something like that. Krissy, France, Britain, Juliete, and Kate occupied the front because Kate and Juliete were still hitting France, causing Britain to make a comment to the three of them and they were all fighting.

Once the six girls, Britain and France were FAR away, Tara sighed,

"That was some limo ride. I'm just surprised that Allie didn't find the built in bar and break a bottle on Alyse's head, set something on fire, or something else stupid...," she mumbled to Italy who just looked at her,

"Ve~ they would-a really do-a that to each other?" He said surprised,

"Dude, you obviously haven't met them yet, beside if you knew all of them as long as I have, then you would understand, also-" Tara got cut off by shouts in the background, Tara turned to see Allie's hands in Alyse's hair, banging Alyse's head against a concrete wall,

"Dammit Alyse, what the hell did you say!" Tara shouted at the two, Allie instantly stopped and let go of Alyse. Alyse then grabbed Allie by the collar of her tank top and threw her at a parked car, then started banging Allie's head on the hood of the car,

"Ha, how you like it bitch?" Alyse shouted trying to make her point; Tara ran over and pulled Alyse away form Allie,

"Krissy, Juliete, help please!" she shouted while trying to hold Alyse back, the other two stopped beating up France and yelling at Britain for ten seconds to run over and grab Allie before she attacked Alyse, again. Russia then stepped in; it was getting way too out of hand,

"You all will stop da?" He asked

"What if we refuse?" Krissy snapped back still a little pissed because from the whole Britain thing,

"Become one with Russia da?" He said with his dark aurora appearing around him,

"Like hell I will!" Allie shouted and slipped out of Krissy and Juliete's grip, running back to the limo and pulling out her bag, then running like hell towards the beach. The other girls, minus Katie, did the same, leaving America and France laughing there assess off,

"I'm surprised we didn't get pulled over while on the way over." Japan said to Lithuania who nodded. They all started to walk in the direction to where the girls went. Once on the beach, the guys and Katie noticed their stuff set up and laid out, but no girls. France then noticed that their shirts were on the towels,

"Ahonhonhhonhon," He laughed pulling off his shirt, as did the other guys. Katie looked around and then saw a volleyball game going on, several feet away,

"Found them." She said to the people, they all looked up and saw her pointing towards the violent volleyball game going on. Katie then threw her shirt on her sisters towel, revealing her blood red bikini top, leaving her shorts on, and ran towards the game,

"I want to play!" She shouted. Germany smiled to himself,

"I have to see this," He said walking towards the game, with the other's following.

Once France noticed that the girls all had bikini tops and their shorts on, his rape face appeared,

"Ahonhonhhonhon…" he kept saying repeatedly, Krissy, who was serving at the time, glared at him and over handed served, and the ball flew directly over the, foul line.

"Ha! You completely over hit the ball!" Alyse shouted,

Krissy held up a finger, and then a French man's scream hit hr ears,

"Ahh, the sweet, sweet pain of France, music to my ears!" she said laughing then looked at Allie, "Go get the ball!" she shouted Allie stood her ground, then ran off screaming with her hands up in the air when Krissy moved towards her. Allie was running towards the Countries, America smiled and opened his arms, ready for a hug, but then noticed five seconds later that she had ran right by him, and directly towards France.

"WHAT THE HELL DUDE!" America shouted at Allie, he regretted it when he saw that she just grabbed the ball, kicked France in the gut during the process of getting the ball, and started walking back towards the court.

"Whut," she said looking at him, she had not even heard him over her own spastic screaming.

"N-nothing!" he said then grabbed he ball from her, "So can we have the honor of playing with you lovely girls?" he asked, Allie just laughed and ran towards the court with America and the others behind her, except France he was still laying on the sand holding his stomach.

"ALLIES VERSUS AXIS," Allie shouted,

"Finally, a challenge," Krissy stated, and joined the circle of people, listening to the teams being made,

"Okay here are the teams; Allies are America, Allie, Russia, Katie, Krissy uhm, and probably not France because of his…problem." Lil' Allison said, "The Axis team is Japan, Tara, Lithuania, me, Germany, Alyse, and Juliete. Damn the Allies are short two…" she continued,

"What about me you bloody wanker!" Britain shouted,

"Oh, that's right, YOU'RE still here." Juliete mumbled

"Now you know how Canada feels, you bastard!" Allie shouted in from the background

"That still leaves them short one." Lil' Allison said trying not to laugh at Allie's comment,

"I'm playing," France said, and Allie screamed

"Argh, my , they burn!"

"Allie what's wrong?" Krissy asked, catching onto where she was going,

"I-I-I-I-I saw France's face, it's even worse than before!" Allie shouted

"Allie, YOU should look in a mirror." Juliete said laughing

"Can't France broke it, then again, I can look into the broken shards and my beauty will repair the mirror." Allie replied laughing

"You're so full of yourself…,"Juliete mumbled jokingly

"Let's just play already!" Katie shouted

Soon they were all distracted by the game, the guy's were trying to show off but, that plan failed because the girls were mostly trying to kill each other, and Krissy, even though they were on the same team, was aiming for France the whole time. Allie and Alyse were diving for the ball ,spiking and sliding to make sure the other didn't get a point, until Krissy rammed Allie out of the way and spiked the ball, hitting Lil' Allison in the face, then bouncing back hitting Allie in the face, when she ran under the net to see if she was okay,

"Dammit every single freaking time," Lil' Allison shouted from the ground, and then cracked up laughing.

"Always the face!" Allie shouted holding her face, laughing,  
Lil' Allison then shot up and shouted

"Let's go swimming!"

"Imma gonna slap Alyse with seaweed!" Allie obnoxiously shouted

"Bitch that's my job, I'M the Asian here!" Juliete said and hit Allie with the ball, again.

"Fine, I still have a secret weapon then!" she laughed like an evil scientist and ran into the water. Soon all the girls and guys were in the water splashing and having a fun time, Lil' Allison had even started boogie boarding. Since Alyse can be oblivious Allie ran and grabbed the boogie board from Lil' Allison, who then yelled at her that she hoped that she stepped on a Lego, and hit Alyse in the back of the head with it. She hit the water and stayed under for a while,

"Dude, Allie finally killed someone!" Tara shouted

"Okay, I have always had a plan for this kind of thing!" she shouted, "Whistle, slowly back away, and then run to Mexico where we can start new lives as tortilla makers!" Allie then grabbed a piece of her wet, salty scented hair and put it under her nose,

"Arriba, Arriba," She shouted then was under water,

"Allie, stop being you and come back up!" Lil' Allison shouted at the water,

"Allison, stop, you look like a crazy person because you're talking to the ocean." Katie said, "Did you drink sea water?"

"Yes, cause' I ALWAYS drink sea water." She replied sarcastically and laughed, then was also pulled under the water,

"This person and or thing probably has no idea at ALL, about what fiery passion from hell that he/it had just released!" Katie shouted pissed that something happened to her little sister. Krissy just sighed and swam over to where the three disappeared; they were just under the water. Krissy then grabbed Allie by the hair, and Alyse by the ankle, up from the water and started dragging then back towards the group, with Lil' Allison following behind After fooling around for a bit and dragging Britain, France, and Germany under the water, they were all on their beach towels and laughing,

"This has had to be the greatest day of my life." Tara said laughing

"You can say that again." Allie said then a musical tone was heard that Alyse knew excessively well.

"MR. SOFTIE!" She screamed and grabbed Germany's bag and pulling out his wallet.

"Hehehehe," she laughed while stealing a twenty and ran like hell towards the boardwalk,

"Shit, ice cream, sugar, Alyse, same car, GRAB HER!" Allie shouted

"She juzt took money from me and all you care about iz ze damn sugar!" Germany shouted running after the girls,

"Yep," was their only reply. Once they found where the truck was, Alyse was sitting on the top of one of the posts, licking a chocolate cone with chocolate sprinkles,

"Nooooooooooooooo," Allie screamed as she sunk to her knees holding her head in her hands

"Hey, what took you so long?" Alyse asked

"Germany scolded us for a good five minutes…" Krissy said glaring at the German, so they sat and waited for Alyse to finish her cone, but Allie as trying to knock it out of her hands, and onto the street, which didn't work out well when Alyse threaten to shove the cone in her face. Soon she even gave up, once they had made it back to their blankets, the sun was setting, and they decided to pack up everything and head home. Everyone put their shirts back on, the girls threw on cotton shorts, and packed up their bags, then walked back towards the limo, besides Alyse, Her sugar rush finally had kicked in and she ran to the limo.

"Ve~ this is going to be one interesting ride home…" Italy said smiling his famous little smile, then got into the limo with everyone else. Indeed the ride was, Allie, found out there was a sunroof, and had tried to throw Alyse out multiple times, then found a small lighter and was running around to find out what could be lit on fire besides Alyse, until Britain took it away from her. She then smacked hit on the forehead. Juliete had then, no later then Allie hit him, broke a glass soda bottle over Britain's head, because of actually letting Allie have a lighter in her possession. Krissy was arguing with France, again, that got out of hand, soon France was punched in the face, and then Katie and Lil' Allison were yelling at the limo driver the whole way, even when he had put up the sound proof window that separated them, they began pounding their fists on the black glass, screaming that if he didn't put it down they would go out the sunroof, and sit in the front with him, thus causing the driver to put the glass back down. Alyse then at one point was running around, jumping on the seats, flying over people and was Falcon punched by Allie.

"Nyaaa, I hate you." She mumbled then passed out on the floor, after a half hour the girls were asleep, and it was scary how quiet it had gotten. Then before they knew it they were parked out in front of America's house. "Hey, Guys…" America said shaking Allie a little, "We're back." The girls opened their eyes and yawned, rubbing their eyes.

"Kay," They all said grabbing their bags, walking into the house then falling asleep on the first piece of comfortable furniture they saw.

"You can defiantly say they have personalities," Germany said the others nodded then noticed something. There were only six girls; there are supposed to be seven,

"Where's Juliete?" Britain said and everyone's face lost every trace of color.

SkittleAddict: Bum bum buuuuummmm, another cliffhanger, ha-ha, and sorry if this chapter is a little shorter than the last one. I did not know where to take it after this…so yeah…ended it a little short. Hahaha, hope you enjoyed the story! If you have a problem with something, then I PRAY that you step on a Lego and fall into a dark hole!


	4. Chapter 4

Don't give me that look people! I'm sorry and school just started so life just got a bit crazier. I would like to take a moment to thank The Blade Of Evil's Bane and otakumudkip98 for helping me when I had writers block. Thanks you guys, where would I be without you! Also I would like to say sorry for being lazy. ON TO THE STORY!

Peace!

America looked at the sleeping girls,

"Dude's we better find her before they wake up." Everyone nodded,

"The main question right now would be; where could Juliete have gone? We didn't leave her at the beach because she was in the limo with us, I strictly remember that." Britain said while rubbing his head for emphasis,

"Of course, she is probably in the limo!" France smiled then frolicked out the door, "She probably fell asleep in ze Limo, maybe I could…" France stopped talking when he noticed no one was inside the limo, "I guez I was wrong…"

"Tch, she is probably hiding from us, obviously trying to scare us now." Germany mumbled to Lithuania while walking outside to join France. Lithuania started to look around cautiously when the word 'scare' and 'Juliete' hit his ears. Russia laughed,

"Russia, what is matter?" Japan asked now concerned

"She is probably still close by," He continued to smile, but his face went blank, "I, have feeling though, that she walked off by herself." Everyone returned blank stares to his statement.

"It doesn't make any sense though, you would think with her being a girl, she wouldn't wander off all by herself…" Lithuania thought aloud, everyone looked at him,

"Dude, have you SEEN the way they act? It's like, totally, outrageous. They're like dudes, not normal dudettes." America exclaimed throwing his arms up, Britain was going to argue with America when they herd Italy's phone go off,

~Some Random Park~

Juliete sighed,

"Why the hell did I wander off, curses, I hate when I do this." She mumbled under her breath, then stiffened up, "Oh, god! I'm turning into Allie!"

Juliete had been walking around for the past hour, thus, making her more turned around, it didn't make it any better that she had no idea where she was. She finally made her way to a lone bench under a big oak tree. Birds chirped and squirrels scurried around. Growling, she began banging the back of her head on the bench,

"I. Freaking. Hate. My. Life," Was said between each bang,

"What the crapola is wrong with you cagna?" said a deep Italian accented voice. Juliete looked up and saw Italy; she smiled and jumped up from off the bench,

"It's about time Ita-wait EXCUSE ME, cagna. I don't speak Italian but I think I know a curse word when I hear it." She snapped, "Also, who the hell do you think you are to call me that! Also why all of a sudden, go all Mafia on me? Is it because no one is around? Yeah, you're cool." Juliete glared at him, he glared back. Bad move on his spot, Juliete smacked him,

"Si cazzo cagna, perché diavolo mi hai colpito? Io non so nemmeno chi diavolo sei!"

He shouted at her, holding his reddened cheek,

"Da fuq…English jackass, English!" she snapped back, causing Romano's face to redden,

"I asked you; why did you hit me, I don't even know you!" He repeated annoyed, she laughed,

"Nice one Italy, you so freaking funny." She waved her hand at him. Romano's eye twitched,

"YOU THINK I'M MY IDIOTA BROTHER!" he hated it when people thought he was his garlic-smelling brother,

"You're not him?" she questioned tilting her head to the side, Romano then pulled out his phone and began to dial his brothers' number,

"Fucking bitch, thinks I'm my stupid brother…" he mumbled, Juliete glared at him and kicked him in the back of his leg, causing him, and his phone, to land flat on the ground,

"BASTARDO!" he yelled, people began to stare,

"Screw you bitch, If you ever DARE challenge me again, you will die a slow and painful death… I promise you that…" she hissed, Romano just flipped her off,

"Sto iniziando a piacermi quel bastardo maledetto di patate meglio di te in questo momento ..." he picked his phone up from off the ground and listened for the ringing tone,

"Don't you ignore me; I always get the final word you bitch! Ha!" Romano stared at Juliete while she fist pumped, people started to stare,

"So much for rice bastards being smart and mature…" He mumbled under his breath clenching his phone, not noticing the loud speaker button lighting up,

"What did you just say?" Juliete had stopped fist pumping to glare at Romano, again. Thus, another colorful fight broke out between the two, not realizing that Italy had just answered his phone.

"Ciao, Romano!" He cheerfully answered, then pulled the phone away when his brothers' colorful language hit his ears,

"YOU'RE DEFFINATLY WORSE THAN THAT DAMN POTATO BASTARD!" he sounded very upset with who ever pissed him off,

"WHO THE HELL IS THE 'DAMN POTATO BASTARD?'" Juliete shouted back at him, more pissed than him. This continued for several minutes,

"Romano, are you with our bella friend Juliete?" he questioned. The line was silent for a moment,

"SO YOU'RE THE ONE OF THE SEVEN MY BROTHER ALWAYS TALKS ABOUT!" Romano shouted causing Italy to drop the phone, shattering the screen.

"ITALY!" Germany shouted and smacked him upside the head,

"Ve~ I'm-a so sorry Germany! It was-a accident!" Italy started bawling. A loud smack emitted from behind them,

"Would anyone like to NOW mention that Italy has a brother?" Juliete crossed her arms over her chest tapping her foot impatiently. Romano was behind her, holding his now, very red cheek, again. Italy stopped crying and ran to his brother,

"ROMANO!" he happily shouted hugging the life out of him,

"Bastardo! Get off me! What have I told you about the stupid hugging?" Romano peeled his annoying brother off of him; a very strong death look came after,

"Wow…I can't believe that I got the two of you mixed up." Juliete scoffed and walked into the house,

"Thank god she's gone…she's scary." Romano mumbled, running his hand through his reddish-brown hair.

"Romano, why don't you stay for the night? You can share a room with me!" Itlay said, while tugging Romano into the house up to 'their' room. Everyone soon retreated in after many confused glances being tossed around; besides, it was going to be a BIG day tomorrow.

~Morning~

"Psssssst, America." Krissy said poking his cheek, she was standing in her Nike sleep wear; America just grunted and rolled over. Tara then pouted,

"If you don't get up, I'll make sure that the only thing you eat is Britain's cooking." She said starting to walk towards the door, he bolted upright and jumped out of his bed, falling to his knees,

"No, no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no, there will be NO need for that. I'm up see! SEE!" he shouted,

"No, I don't actually want to see." Krissy said covering her eyes, "My innocence!" Tara cried laughing. America looked down to see he was only in his boxers, and blushed,

"Hahahaha, sorry bout' that." He got up and went to go get dressed. Krissy then started to snoop around his room,

"Krissy, stop the snooping and just wait," Tara hissed crossing her arms over he Vocaloid sleep shirt.

"Where's the fun in that?" Krissy answered muffled because her head was deep in an old wooden chest, "Ooooooo, what's this?" she held up a little toy solider made out of wood, the paint was faded and peeling off. Tara's eyes widened,

"Britain gave that to America when he was little, I know from the show that he would die if Britain knew he still-" Tara stopped when she saw Krissy's face, "Uhm, uhm, Krissy, I was just kidding, you know how I like to joke and everything." Krissy had already run out the room. "What, have, I, done?"

"Well…what did you do?" America asked from behind, Tara jumped and saw that the chest was still open, "I told Krissy that there was going to be candy there and I didn't want Alyse to know, But Krissy just ran out so we are all going to be screwed, yeah, that's it!" she sounded a little panicked but America shrugged it off and walked out of the room. Tara ran and slammed the chest closed, running out of the room as fast as she could after.

Juliete and Alyse turned into a hallway with about 5 or 6 doors on both sides, in their pajamas. Alyse rubbed her hands together and laughed, and pulled out air hors from what seemed like mid-air. The two fist bumped and put their pointer fingers on the button

"This is going to be hilarious!" Juliete snorted

"We are SO going to get killed after this!" Alyse giggled then stopped, " Wait, why did Tara send us to this exact hallway anyways?" Juliete took out a piece of paper that was scribbled on, there were about several names on it,

"Britain, France, Germany, Japan, Italy, Romano." Alyse read, then everything clicked, "Payback's a bitch ain't it Juliete-ers?"

"YOU call it payback, I call it pissin' off!" she stated.

They both started running down the hall screaming "WE REGERT NOTHING!" with the horns blaring. Three, of the five or six occupied rooms had slammed their doors open.

"What the bloody hell is going on here!" Britain shouted then looked down at his watch, "It's bloody six in the morning!"

"Calm down Angleterre," Franc yelled from across the hall, "Zhese girls obviously couldn't WAIT to see us in our night wear!" He motioned to him, Britain, and a pissed off Germany shirtless, "See? How can zhese girls' resist-" he stopped shouting when the loud blaring became simmered down, Juliete stood still, looking at France, while Alyse continued running around with her horn still going. Germany had blinked only once and saw France on the floor with a bump on his fore-head, Britain laughing, and Alyse kicking down Italy's and Romano's door down. How had all of this happened with just the blink of an eye?

"Get the hell up now, or should I get Germany in here!?" Alyse shouted chucking the can at the bed. It made a clang, meaning it hit someone, Romano sat up and grabbed the can and was going to throw it back but Juliete walked in and crossed her arms,

"You have ten minutes to be up, dressed, and down in the world meeting room. Am. I. Clear?" she slammed the door and looked back out into the hall, Japan was now up, Alyse pointed at all of them,

"You heard the Asian, now move!" the doors slammed and locked

Katie and Lil' Allison had to wake up Lithuania, Russia, and Canada, in their pajamas….

"YOU can wake up Russia; I'M going to wake up Canada and Lithuania." Lil' Allison said to her sister then ran over to Lithuania's room, turning the knob and squealed when she found out it was unlocked, then running in instantly. Katie sighed and walked over to Russia's door and lightly knocked on it,

"Russia, it's me Katie. Time to get up…." There was the rustling of bed sheets and then dead silence, "Russia?" She asked again then put her ear to the door; the door swung open right when she put her ear against the white door. She gasped and hit the floor; big hands then grabbed her arms and hoisted her up, her hazel eyes widened as she was lifted up into mid air. Her feet met the floor as she turned to look at Russia,

"Hi, Get ready, get down stairs, and go to the meeting room. She smiled then walked out, and waited for Lil' Allison to come out of Lithuania's room. No later, did Lil' Allison walked out of the room smirking,

"Well, I guess he's not getting up Katie. Maybe Mr. Russia should wake him up!" she yelled louder than needed. Lithuania was out in the hallway in 10 seconds flat, dressed and ready.

"Morning ladies," He saw Russia, "M-Mr. R-Russia." He nodded towards and then paced down the hall,

"Two down, one to go." Katie said pointing over to Canada's door with her thumb, Lil' Allison was in his room faster than Italy could run away from training.

"CANADA!' she shouted and jumped onto his bed, landing on him. A oomph came from under the red and white sheets. "Are you up? Are you up? Are you up? Huh? Huh? Huh?" she was now jumping up and down on his bed…well mostly on poor Canada. Canada pulled the sheets tighter around him, until he heard a bang. He sat up and looked around the room,

"Lil' Allison?" he said in his signature whisper, a squeal came from the floor,

"CANADA SAID MY NAME!" she went major fan girl and started barrel rolling on the hard wood floor, "dude, dude, dude, dude, dude!" she repeated over and over again. Canada sighed making a movement to get up, but his foot got caught on a lopsided sheet and face planted on the floor next to Lil' Allison. She looked at him with a blank face,

"So…can I take that as you're up?" she asked, he looked at her then got up. Canada looked down at the medium length haired girl and held out his hand smiling,

"Y-Yeah, I think I'm up." he replied

Lil' Allison told Canada that he had to get ready and downstairs into the kitchen in ten minutes to help make breakfast, then walked out of the room and went towards the stairs to meet Katie.

Allie's hand twitched and she rolled over, but in the wrong direction, and was soon best friends with the floor,

"No, I told you that I didn't give Alyse the candy Krissy!" she mumbled but then sniffed, opened one of her green eyes, and sniffed again. Allie sat up and inhaled the delicious smell. She sat for a second and let the situation process, then the light bulb went off.

"Food!" Allie shouted then slammed open her door and shot down the hall, and slid down the steps hand rail. She ran towards the kitchen but tripped over her (America's) sweat pants and slid into the Kitchen having everyone look at her,

"I'm guessing you're up Allie?" Lil' Allison sarcastically asked,

"No, Flying Mint bunny is finally up, I've been up for hours!" Allie snapped back also in a sarcastic tone. A chair scrapped against the tile kitchen floor,

"Sit yo British ass BACK down!" Juliete yelled at Britain. Allie laughed and then got up from the floor

"Just for the record, I saw that, so, you Fail, I laugh" Lil' Allison grinned handing Allie a plate of Bacon, Allie just looked at the plate, thus leading to her hissing at it. She smacked the plate away, then giving her attention to the Canadian making pancakes. Her eyes widened. She ran over, and hugged him from behind.

"OMGCANADAILOVEYOUSOOOOMUCH!THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!" She shouted jumping up and down still holding onto him.

"WHAT ABOUT US, WE PLANNED THIS WHOLE THING!" The six girls shouted from behind, Allie let go of Canada and ran towards her friends,

"Dog pile!" Allie shouted. They were all on the floor laughing,

"Excuse me, HERO coming through!" America shouted and walked over to the pile of girls and picked Allie up, placing her on the ground, and bear hugging her.

"Ready for everyone's gift?" he "asked" pulling her out of the kitchen

"But, but, but, I want to try Canada's pancakes!" she whined, holding onto the kitchen doorframe. America sighed, tazed her sides, causing her to cringe, let go, and make an awkward noise. He carried her into the Meeting room, tossed her onto the couch while running towards the closet that held her gift.

The girls came in and sat on either the ground or next to her,

"You're going to love it! You're going to spaz out even more than you did last year when I got you your America dog tag." Tara said smirking and then went quiet when America spoke,

"What about me and a dog tag!?" he yelled from the closet,

"You did NOT hear anything, are we clear!?" Juliete screamed pointing to the closet.

"Ready guys, I'm coming out of the closet!" America screamed in his "heroic voice." Allie, Alyse, Juliete, Lil' Allison, Katie and Tara cracked up laughing, Krissy just had on a blank face,

"I don't get it tell me!" she yelled jumping up from the ground and started throwing a "Krissy Fit" as Allie liked to call it. Juliete put a hand on Krissy's shoulder and opened her mouth to explain, but Allie's squealing overpowered any source of sound probably in the entire house. Juliete looked up and face palmed, America had brought out his mini bomber jacket.

"OHMIGOSH!THEREARENOFREAKINGWORDSFORHO WHAPPYANDEXCITEDIAMRIGHTNOW!" She screamed standing on the chair, then pointing to America, "YOU!" Allie shouted finally tackling America. He lay on the floor laughing at the Brunette who was attached to him now,

"I-I'm guessing you like it?" America asked snickering between each word; Allie looked up at him,

"Like…LIKE!? Like is more frowned upon than Justin Beiber for this occasion! I LOVE IT!" She was about to hug him again but Tara came over and pulled her off the loud nation.

"Why is it always me that-OHMIGOSH I'm going to get changed and put this on!" Allie stupidly yelled running towards the door.

"Shiny penny!" Alyse yelled, Allie stopped and turned to look at the "illegal Mexican"

"Shaddup! Don't Judge me and my easily distracted-ness-ness….wut?" Allie then grabbed a lone chair near the door and flung it towards Alyse. The chair hit the wall and broke, Lil' Allison had made her way over next to Allie and had her pointer fingers on her temples,

"What the hell are you doing…"Allie questioned

"I'm judging you mentally." She replied now having her middle and pointer finger on her temples. Allie turned around and walked out the door, up the stairs, and slammed her door shut. America did is hero laugh, and responded,

"I totally knew she would like it!" Juliete glared at him,

"IT. WAS. OUR. IDEA. FUCKTARD!" she shouted and flipped the world meeting table onto France and Britain, running out of the room when she saw it actually hit someone. Krissy took that time to point and laugh at the two, running out of the room causing the others to follow her up to their rooms.

Tara was the first one to come back down with Lil' Allison behind her,

"Okay, we need to get Allie out of the house while we prepare for the party. Each one of you will have a responsibility." Tara stated looking around the room. Lil' Allison then threw her hands up shouting,

"I AM IN CHARGE OF THE FOODS! YA HEAR THAT EYEBROWS, ME NOT YOU!" Britain's eyes twitched,

"Why I never-" he started but Alyse came tumbling down the stairs. Everyone's eyes were on her,

"Did you piss someone off?" Lil' Allison asked, Alyse just nodded and pointed towards the person coming down.

"BITCH, WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU EVEN TRY TO HELP FRANCE GET IN MY ROOM!?" Juliete yelled, and then jumped on the third to last step, landing on Alyse. "WHY!?"

Alyse just shrugged, "I was bored."

"That's it…" Juliete said, Alyse nodded again, "I'm going to fucking kill you!" Juliete then jumped off Alyse and drop kicked her. Germany walked over in two long strides and grabbed Juliete and took her away before anymore damage could be made. Krissy then ran down the stairs trying not to fall down,

"Okay, groups for the party? Also, who is going to distract Allie while we do all of this?" she asked . Tara clapped,

"Okay, Germany, Alyse, and France are in charge of decorations. Krissy and Romano are in charge of tables and chairs. Lil' Allison, Italy, and Lithuania are in charge of the food. Japan, Canada and I are the main bosses. America and Juliete are bouncers, so make sure no one is slacking off. Britain, you have to distract Allie. Okay so that just leaves-" Britain's protesting cut Tara off,

"I say, I have to help in the kitchen!" Lil' Allison walked back in from the kitchen and smacked Britain with a rolling pin,

"MY JOB, MINE!" She yelled

"But, why do I have-" he tried to protest but Juliete grabbed Britain by the collar of his shirt and threw him towards the stairs,

"WALK, NOW!" Britain sighed in defeat and went to go get Allie. Tara sighed,

"As I was saying, that only leaves Katie and Russia, you guys can do what ever you want. Now go!" Tara commanded. Everyone ran to get everything they needed and went to their stations. Katie looked at Russia,

"I think we should break into Britain's house for fun, da?" she asked. Russia smiled,

"Da." He replied as they walked out the door, heading towards Britain's house.

Britain had FINALLY gotten Allie out of her room to lead her out the back way and start walking,

"So…..where are we going all of a sudden?" Allie asked looking around,

"Uhm….where do you want to go milady? It is your birthday after all love." He replied looking down at his shoes.

"Okay, how about a place, or another place?" she shrugged, when Britain didn't respond Allie looked up and noticed Britain looking at her, "Dude?" she questioned and waved her hand in front of his face. He shook his head,

"How about we head to the park?" Allie nodded and then grabbed his hand and dragged him towards the park.

Russia whacked his pipe against the glass that blocked his hand from the door knob inside. Once opening the door, Katie ran around looking for anything she could possibly hold against him. Russia leaned against what seemed like a solid wall, but the wall slid over to reveal a staircase that lead to a hidden room,

"Secrets! Let's go!" Katie shouted and ran down the stairs, while Russia walked behind her, being able to catch up because of his long legs,

"Whoa, this it Britain's magic room," Katie exclaimed looking at all the different potions, books, and items that were sprawled all over. Her hazel eye's landed on a familiar book,

"This book is the reason why the others and I are here." Katie picked up the book and started flipping through the pages, choosing a random spell to read, "What the- Dumbledora the Explorer, this is what Britain used to summon you Russia!" Katie closed the book and started waving it around. The familiar glow of the book hit Katie's eyes,

"Katie, this is normal, da?" Russia asked referring to the book.

"Only for the my sister, her friends, and I, then yes." She said dropping the book on the ground. The circle appeared, and a force was pulling Katie back towards it,

"What the hell-" she growled, Katie tried once more to fight against the pulling magnetic field. Katie had lost that challenge and was pulled into the glowing floor circle, the disappearing. Katie had left the Hetalia world.

Germany had been at Alyse and France for what seemed like years, but were actually hours.

"Vhy the hell aren't you working, all you do is fight, fight, fight!" Germany lectured the two who had somehow managed to get glitter, superglue, and streamers attached to them.

"This bastard tried to feel me!" Alyse complained, "I was just defending myself!" France scoffed,

"Like you were defending yourself, you just don't like me, that's why we BOTH turned out like THIS!" France glared at Alyse and man, if looks could kill; Juliete and America started to walk towards the three decorators,

"Is there a problem here? Cause' we don't have time for problems or the people who cause them!" Juliete shouted mostly towards the two Kesha bombed people. America nodded in agreement,

"Also, France, dude, knowing you and how Alyse screamed you tried to feel her, makes a lot of sense. So there is no fighting here."

"But, but, just because I am who I am doesn't mean that every time someone screams rape means that I was there or did it!" France shouted and flailing around making glitter go everywhere.

"Wait, Alyse, where the hell did you even find glitter?" Juliete questioned Alyse shrugged,

"A mystical place called, are you ready for this, a supply closet!" she said doing the imagination gesture from Spongebob.

"Get back to work." Juliete growled and stomped away from the group of people back to the front door.

"Allison, how's the cake coming along?" Tara asked entering the kitchen with Japan and Canada close behind.

"Oh, hey Tara! Okay, so this is what I was thinking for the cake, tye-dye cake with teal frosting and white peace signs! What do you think?" Lil' Allison asked Tara beamed,

"It's so Allie. Easy as that! Go for it dude!" she gave a thumbs up and then looked towards Italy and Lithuania, "If your going to do all of this by yourself, why the heck did you need these two then?" Lil' Allison looked up from the different mixtures she was making for the cake,

"Oh, Italy is going to help and since I'm awesome I get Lithuania." She waved her cake batter covered spoon around, sending batter onto floor.

"I am interested on this tye-dye cake of yours, may you exprane? Is it a famous American cake?" Japan questioned taking out his camera and snapping pictures.

"Oh, umh, well, just from watching I'm guessing that you take vanilla cake mix and pour it into six separate bowls, then add a can of sprite or ginger Ale. Then add different colors of food coloring into each bowl making it as dark or light as you want. Then layering the cake batter colors on top of each other carefully, I got all of this off the paper we printed and also some from watching Lil' Allison work on it…" Lithuania explained matter of fact-ly. Lil' Allison kept nodding, being happy with how Lithuania explained it.

"Veh~I-a think we-a should make-a the color all light and pretty!" Italy yelled pointing to the unfinished cake mix.

"Yes, then make the icing a dark teal, so the white peace signs would pop more!" Lil' Allison shouted and started jumping up and down to the ideas.

"Okay, you guys should get back to work, have fun!" Tara shouted walking out of the kitchen.

"Espero que usted se cae en un agujero y romper su cuello!" Krissy shouted at the angry Italian holding a chair,

"Oh, so you know that damn tomato bastards language do you!?" Romano yelled gripping the chair tighter,

"Darn right I know the language! I'm an honor student in Spanish!" Krissy shouted back,

America looked up from his Tetris game he was currently playing on his phone and face palmed. He put away his phone and ran into the kitchen to talk to little Allison and hopefully find Tara there.

"Yeah, thanks, I can totally handle all this chaos by my self you bastard!" Juliete sarcastically screamed at the American. Romano screamed and Juliete turned around and hissed,

"Damn it! I'm gonna' need a freaking tazer by this point cause' I'm done with everyone not getting along and other bs!" She grabbed Romano by his collar and dragged him away from Krissy,

"Krissy continue, I'll teach him a lesson for when he's around you." Juliete yelled evilly over her shoulder, Romano screamed like a girl.

"Tara! Lil'Allison!" America exclaimed literally knocking the door off its hinges from the force he pushed it. A metal bowl hit America in the face,

"Did you JUST interrupt me? Oh bad idea dude, I'm going to kill you if this isn't a good reason!" Lil' Allison screamed gripping the kitchen table by the edge,

"I'LL GO FIND TARA THEN DUDE!" as soon as he was in, he was out of the kitchen. "TARA!" America once again shouted grabbing her by the shoulders. It just wasn't his day, because he got flipped over Tara's shoulder,

"Sorry America, so what's wrong?" she helped him up,

"Does Allie like anyone else besides me the hero, and my brother?" he started fumbling with his hands, Tara looked up at the ceiling for a moment,

"Yeah, Prussia, Turkey, Greece, Spain, and The Nordics. That's pretty much it." she shrugged, "If I were you I'd get to calling who I said." then just walked away to join Japan and Canada in the center of the room,

"Shit," America mumbled and started calling.

Romano was shaking when walking back over and started to silently help with the chairs, Krissy back peddled towards Juliet,

"What the heck did you do?" she whispered, Juliete smiled,

"I just have that intimidating look." She walked away to go drag America back to where they were supposed to be.

Allie and Britain were sitting on the swings, an awkward silence wrapped around the two of them,

"This is quite awkward, wouldn't you say love?" Britain responded

"Yeah, I think we should head back now…" Allie said getting up from the swing. Britain panicked and grabbed his phone and called America,

"Git, she's leaving, are you ready yet?" he whispered running after her.

"Dude, we're ready, but waiting for a couple of friends. Other than that lock and load Iggy!" America laughed then hung up. Britain shoved his phone into his pants pocket and looked up to see nothing. Now, that's a problem…

He cupped his hands over his mouth and was about to call for her until she jumped up in front of him.

"Secrets, secretes, are no fun, unless they are shared with _everyone_." Allie said putting emphasis on the "everyone" part.

"Uhm….Love there is no need to use that intimidating look. Let's just go back to the house." He walked past her and hoped she would drop it.

"Dude you should of just told me it was a work call. Gosh!" she smiled and threw her arms up in the air,

_"Thank Flying Mint Bunny that she's not the brightest one in the group."_ Britain thought wiping the sweat from his brow. He then shook his head in disappointment when she latched on to his arm commanding that he was her new frolic buddy and since Alyse wasn't there they MUST frolic for Alyse's own sake. Thus the two frolicked towards America's house.

"HURRY UP THEY ARE COMING UP THE DRIVE WAY! GET IN YOUR FETAL POSITIONS!" Alyse yelled, Juliet pulled Alyse off her table and threw her into the closet.

"Just hide!" she then dove behind the couch and grabbed her confetti launcher. The door opened and everyone did the whole surprise thing and launched the confetti everywhere, only Alyse "screwed" it up and threw a pie at Allie, hitting her square in the face.

"Oops, sorry wrong item…hehehehe, happy birthday, would that count as anything?" Alyse shouted delayed. Britain sighed and then went to go join the others in the group. The doorbell rang and America grinned,

"Allie, can you get the door for me? I'm a little busy right now!" he shouted from the other room,

"Kay." Allie replied walking over to the giant red wood door. She grabbed the brass knob and swung the door open. Multiple men were behind the door, Allie stated to have a fan girl attack,

"OHMYGOSH,ITS,ITS,ITS,OHGODITSYOUGUYS!INOW HAVEGONETOHEAVEN!" Allie glomped a white haired man with red eyes, "PRUSSIA, THE ALL AWESOME ONE, I AM NOT WORTH TO BE IN YOUR PRESENCE!"

"I like this frau!" Prussia exclaimed hugging her back.

"Hola amigos! Where is La cumpleaner?" Spain said walking in with a skip in his step, Allies eyes widened,

"You." She said pointing to the Spaniard, also letting go of the Prussian, he raised an eyebrow,

"Que, what did I do chica?" she ran towards Spain and hugged him,

"Yay, now I'm happy only if Denmark were here!" as right on queue, the blonde haired man walked through the door,

"Hey, the King of all Europe is here! Where is my hug and where is the beer!?" Denmark exclaimed walking in arrogantly. Allie pushed Spain away from her and did a running fanglomp on him,

"Life, Complete." She mumbled then looked right up at him hair, "Can I try something?" she asked eyeing his hair,

"Sure anything for you," he said wiggling his eyebrows, she rolled her eyes then reached up and swatted at his well know gravity defying hair, and it just bounced back up to its original spot,

"Oh wow, I knew it was natural!" she fist pumped then hugged him again. Alyse trotted over and looked at Allie then at Spain,

"Is that Spain?" Alyse shouted a little too loudly pointing to the green-eyed, tanned skinned man,

"No, it's France." Allie sarcastically replied, keeping her grip on the Dane,

"Really…how'd he do all that, THAT fast?" she looked up to the ceiling then growled, "I hate you" Allie laughed

"Took you long enough, you god damn Mexican." Allie mumbled into her shoulder

"Ohonhonhonhonhonhonhon, Spain, Prussia, we are reunited once again my friends, it must be fate!" France ran towards the two that were currently doing the same. Krissy glared daggers into the back of France's head; he shivered but did not even dare to look around,

"Damn right." Krissy mumbled crossing her arms,

"Krissy, don't even think about starting a fight, or there will be no cake for you!" Juliete grumbled, Krissy scoffed,

"Like I need cake." She said gesturing to her body,

"You're not fat Krissy, for the last goddamn time!" Allie shouted finally letting Denmark go, he took off straight towards the beer.

"I'm just going to get the cake, before WW3 breaks out." Lil' Allison sighed grabbing Tara towards the Kitchen,

"But I want to stay with Japan!" Tara complained. Lil' Allison took her refusing as a challenge,

"Fine then, France I need assistance!" she hollered, Tara ran into the kitchen screaming. Moments later they returned with a giant Teal cake with peace signs all over it. Allie nearly fainted, but ran over and hugged Lil' Allison,

"You're amazing, I hope you know that." She laughed. Juliete grabbed Allie by the back of her bomber jacket,

"Blow out the candles already!" she demanded, Allie obeyed the command and walked over to the cake. She bent down to blow it out but Alyse came out of no-where and shoved Allies face into the cake,

"I love my life." Alyse giggled Allie then grabbed Alyse by the neck and smudged teal icing all over her face,

"Muhahahaha, revenge is a bitch!" she exclaimed then threw a handful of cake hitting Krissy,

"That's it, I'm taking you down!" she yelled throwing the piece of ruined cake back,

"CAKE FIGHT!" Juliete hollered running towards the cake to join, while Lil' Allison just stood next to Lithuania,

"All that work, down the drain." She mumbled under her breath and then laughed evilly, "I shall get revenge!" Then joined the fight with Tara running in behind her, soon cake was flying everywhere and not too later the bottles of soda and random candy bags thanks to Alyse, but man, what a party.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Also, no more cliffhangers for now, sorry if it seems to be getting bad and boring, but it will get better I promise. There will be the birthdays for the other girls too, I promise to those girls. I have already started writing up the next chapter. This time I swear I'll get it up within 3 months! I'm getting sad because there may be some people waiting for an update and I'm just being lazy and saying "I'll do it tomorrow" people if this happens again message me and tell me to stop being lazy, I'll need it!

SKITTLES OUT! :D


	5. Chapter 5

SkittleAddict: I'm getting faster now! Another shout out to my friends The Blade of Evil's Bane and otakumudkip98, thanks again for the held and ideas! I'm going to need your help in the near future! Now, ON TO THE CHAPTER!

SKITTLES AWAY!

"Canada!" Lil'Allison shouted running up to the violate eyed man,

"W-what's wrong Lil'Allison?" He stuttered in his soft voice.

"Okay, so since it's the fall, I thought we should go camping!" she squealed hugging his arm,

"W-well I r-really don't think that it's my place to decide if-" he started

"I have several bottles of syrup and two dozen pancakes ready for you in the kitchen," she offered smirking, his eyes widened,

"F-fine, only because you bribed me..." Canada then ran to towards the kitchen while Lil'Allison was left alone to do her victory dance.

~later~

"Pack your bags guys 'cause we're going camping!" Lil'Allison screamed, while kicking in the door to Krissy's room, where all the girls were located at the time.

"You better be paying for that door." Krissy said from the bed.

"Well, are YOU being NICE to France?" was Lil'Allison's smartass reply. Krissy remained silent and Tara cracked up laughing,

"Krissy you just answered your own question!" she continued to laugh while Alyse and Allie laughed at there own little thing on the other side of the room,

"What the hell are you two planning over there?" Juliete shouted from the bed and picking up a book that was on the nightstand, throwing it at Allie,

"Fucking Cat!" Allie shouted holding her head

"You want to fuck a cat is that what I am hearing right now?" Alyse said

"Silence, did you two fem-idiot's even hear a word I said?" Lil'Allison growled crossing her arms.

"Honey, if I don't listen to my parent's, why the hell would you think I would listen to what you say?" Allie said, while she continued to rub her head.

"Bitch, I know where America hides the skittles, I want you to remember that now." She stated, "So a recap, Camping with Canada, leaving in two days, pack now, and I'll see if Canada wants anyone else to come." She as then out of the room and slamming the door to her room in a matter of seconds,

"First, we don't have our phones, now we are going to have to deal with no power and no showers? FML!" Juliete complained while heading towards her room.

"Well, might as well start packing…" Tara mumbled

~Two Day's Later~

"Okay, from what little information I have gathered, IT turns out Canada had tried to get America to come, but was put down, then he asked Germany, also put down. So now it's just the six of us and Canada." Tara ranted walking back and forth in front of America's porch steps. All of them were waiting for Canada to pull around in the Jeep he usually goes camping with, no later after Tara had finished her rant Canada pulled around and honked the car horn.

"Yay, camping, I totally wanna make a campfire tonight!" Lil'Allison said while walking and fist pumping towards the car.

"IF there is a campfire, I want s'mores!" Alyse shouted running around with her hands up, and somehow making her way to the car and tossing her bag into the back.

"Alyse, no, we don't need to deal with you running around on one of your sugar high attacks in the middle of the woods." Tara followed tossing her bag in the back then getting in the car next to Alyse.

"Yeah, and I don't need s'mores anyway. I'm on my diet for your information." Krissy said while checking through her bag that she had just tossed in the back then getting in next to Tara.

"Krissy, next time you say that your fat, I will do the unspeakable!" Juliete hollered from the third row, while shoving her bad into the secret area that lead to the trunk.

"IZ GOTS THE CANDH!" Allie shouted holding a pull-string bag to her chest then tossing her bag in the back and holding the candy bag for dear life while trying to pass Alyse to get to the third row.

"Give me the candy bitch!" Alyse hollered getting grabby for the bag,

"No, no candy for you!" Allie shouted than dove next to Juliete accidentally kicking Alyse in the arm while doing so,

"Bad bitch…"she growled then faced forward.

Once on the road, the girls had already started making jokes,

"Wait, what wooded area are we going to anyways?" Tara asked while sticking her head between Canada and Lil'Allison.

"Well, which area would you like to go to?" Canada said looking at everyone in the back through the rear-view mirror. All the girls smirked, making Canada a little uneasy.

"There is this one place that is amazing to go to." Lil'Allison stated sounding all creepy and scary,

"PINE BARRENS!" Everyone shouted, Tara's face went white and Canada swerved from the sudden out burst from the girls,

"Maple!" he somewhat shouted. Once Canada went back to driving in a straight line, he started to chuckle,

"Not even an hour and I'm already having fun." Canada said smiling

"What did you expect? You are going camping with the all awesome six of us, no?" Lil'Allison said jumping up and down in the passenger seat, causing Kumajiro to bounce with her, Tara whimpered

"Hell no, we are not going to the Pine Barrens. The Jersey devil freaks me out!" Tara shouted in Alyse's ear,

"WE are going whether you like it or not!" Alyse shouted back into Tara's ear. Canada sighed, then looked at Tara through the rear-view mirror,

"Tara, the Jersey Devil doesn't exist. I promise you that." He gave her a reassuring smile then focused back on the road.

"Well, that's where the SIX of US come in!" Juliete exclaimed throwing her hands up in the air,

"No, please tell me we're not-" Tara said freaking out but Lil'Allison had cut her off screaming,

"WE ARE GOING TO GO LOOK FOR THE JERSEY DEVIL!" Tara face palmed,

"That's the best idea I have heard, today, next to going camping!" Krissy said smiling not looking away from the window,

"You mean best idea next to skittle vodka!" Alyse corrected

"True that!" Allie agreed, they tried to high five each other but completely missed each other's hands,

"Fail!" they said in an echo effect,

"No, no, please, anything but this!" Juliete said begging to the roof of the jeep, from that point on, Allie and Alyse were trying to get the absolutely perfect high five. IT all ended once they hit the Pine Barrens,

"Finally!" Alyse shouted

"I know you actually shut up, so now I can actually keep what sanity I haven't lost because of you two." Juliete sarcastically said all happy and bubbly.

"No, not that, we actually did the perfect high five, I am so proud of us right now Alyse!" Allie said hopping out of the car and walking around to the back to grab her bag. As she swung it around her shoulder it ended up hitting Krissy smack in the back of the head. Once Krissy turned around the only person behind her was Juliete,

"Two can play that game." Krissy growled then swung her bag, hitting Juliete in the gut.

"SO now you're picking a fight bitch?" Juliete then grabbed her bag and attempted to swing it at Krissy, but missed and hit Alyse.

"BAD BITCH!" Alyse shouted while turning around and mostly pointing the harsh words to the pissed off Asian. Tara jumped in before the fist could start flying,

"Hey, would you look at that fancy cabin!" she quickly had changed the subject in an instant,

"IS IT SHINY?" Allie shouted from the car, then looked up and gave a disappointed look, "Its not fancy, only fancy things are shiny." She grumbled walking towards the cabin.

_~America's House~_

America was breaking down every single door that was in his house, and started to freak out because he hasn't seen his Allie all day.

Japan was doing the same, but was being very calm and looking for Tara in all the places he would think of the bookstore, the videogame store, and her room, but did even bother to look in because of the door being caved in from America's violent kicking. He didn't want to admit it out loud, but he missed Tara, a lot

Lithuania was a little upset that he hadn't heard from Lil'Allison, or at least seen her all day, he wanted to talk to her, and he really liked her. So he ended up looked at the Library, America's videogame room, and, also, her room and was also a little scarred when there were pieces of the doors all over the hallway.

France was also looking for someone, but not the person who he would think, he was a little disturbed by how quiet it was without Krissy yelling at him and throwing her shoe at him. So he just looked in her room and the back yard, what was this did he miss Krissy?

Romano didn't even think he would be joining the mission of missing people but was looking for Juliete, and, since he's so lazy, just looked in her room, man was it just too quiet with out her.

Finally, Spain, who had decided to stay after the Birthday party, was looking for Alyse. He didn't know why, but, it worried him that she wasn't turning the house upside down. It was, not normal, and too, lonely. So he looked in her room and then got sidetracked because he saw Romano walk by.

They all were now gathered in the living room, and were currently watching America pace back and forth.

"Dude's, they are missing, and there is no trace of them at all" America started to quicken his pace.

"Well, I-a saw them leave with-a, oh what's his name, oh yeah, Canadia early this morning!" Italy spoke up from his seat on the floor next to Germany.

"VHY ZE HELL DIDN'T YOU SAY THAT SOONER ITALY!" Germany shouted while lifting up the terrified Italian by his collar and shaking him, Romano stood up and threw a tomato at Germany,

"Lay off my brother you potato bastard!" he yelled then screamed when Germany made eye contact with him.

_~Later that night back in the woods~_

Three of the girls were gathered around the campfire that Canada just got lit. Lil' Allison was inside the kitchen getting the s'mores all gathered together, while Juliete was standing at the front door keeping Alyse away with a giant branch she found on the ground.

"BUT I WANT THE CANDY!" Alyse demanded screaming and lunging at Juliete,

"BITCH WHAT DID I TELL YOU?" Juliete shouted back, swinging the branch, causing a loud crack to emit from the branch, Alyse was now sprawled out on the dirt, "Oh hell naw….hell naw…naw…Alyse, stop pretending and get up!" Juliet demanded then poking Alyse with the now sharp end of the stick, Alyse stood up and rubbed her head. She opened her mouth to say something witty, but the screen door swung open hitting Juliete AND Alyse.

"LET THE SUGAR RUSH BEGIN!" she shouted in an epic voice. The last of the girls gathered around and Canada came back, holding more fire wood. Everyone was soon settled in and all attacked the Marshmallow, chocolate, and graham crackers. Not even thirty minutes later, the girls were all ready high off the sugar, Canada had decided to sit back and watch. Alyse and Allie were currently, and some how up in a tree singing "Shake, shake, shake, senora, shake it all the time, work, work, work, senora, work it all the time" over and over again, but kept getting distracted by anything that moved. Lil' Allison and Tara were having a "sparring fight" with each other; they found some oddly sharp branches lying around and started to swing once they both got the same idea. Juliete and Krissy, well, let's just say that those two found rocks, and interesting ledge that could see everyone, and a sling shot.

Canada laughed lightly to himself at the scene, he noticed how tired he had gotten just in a few hours, soon he began nodding off, and then he was out cold, and snoring. The sugar rush surprisingly stopped right after Canada fell asleep.

"Wow, what the hell did we do, I think I blacked out." Juliete mumbled.

"Is this a hangover?" Krissy questioned to the sky.

"Is Canada dead, or am I still sensing sugar in my system?" Lil'Allison asked pointing to the sleeping man.

"Poke him, with a sharp stick." Alyse said with her little strange laugh at the end.

"Why a sharp stick?" Tara said, obviously a little concerned for the tanned girls safety.

"I could have said throw a rock and see if he twitches or says something." Alyse replied shrugging her shoulders.

"IDEA!" Allie shouted from up in the tree, everyone looked at the tree and heard branches breaking and some awkward gurgling, until Allie face planted on the ground.

"What's this GENIUS'S idea?" Krissy emphasized on the genius part,

"Let's go run around blind in the pitch black dark!" Allie shouted jumping up from the ground.

"LET'S GO DO STUPID SHIT!" Everyone yelled, Tara stopped herself,

"Should we tell Canada where we are going?" Everyone looked at her with an "are you fucking serious" look "Hey, I'm just asking." They all burst out laughing then ran into the woods, whooping, hooting, hollering, and yelling as loud as they could. Everyone was now together panting and laughing,

"I…think…we…should…have…brought…flashlights…"Krissy said taking a deep breath between each word. Everyone looked at her,

"Thanks for mentioning that NOW, Krissy, you think that would have been helpful five freaking minutes ago?" Juliete tried to yell at her. Krissy put up her hands in defense,

"It's the one freaking time I don't say a word, now calm the hell down!" Allie started to laugh like a normal person,

"Shit, what are you scheming now?" Lil' Allison said sarcastically,

"Jersey, devil, hunt, right here, right now." She then looked at everyone's face, shock, surprise, annoyed, a little scared, and no expression, someone was in their own little world.

"Let's do it!" Lil' Allison said laughing, then picked up a stick, "I am armed bitches, come forth brethren, I dare you!" she hollered into the dark night.

"Eh, what the hell, nothing better to do in the woods at this hour" Juliete said crossing her harms and Krissy nodded. Tara's face was white,

"Tara?" Alyse asked

"The Jersey Devil is freaky; it just is drawn too real for me." She mumbled looking around at the tree tops.

"Psh, why the hell would a myth scare you?" Lil' Allison said confidently.

"STEVE, EVERYONE RUN, DIE, OR GET ATTACKED PAINFULLY!" Allie shouted, Lil' Allison, Tara, and Alyse screamed. Allie was laughing her ass off, "The. Look. On. You're. Faces. Were. Priceless!" she gasped out. Then looked up at the girls who were quite and shaking. "What's the matter?" Allie looked in there line of direction and saw the one and only Steve.

"Shit!" Lil' Allison shouted then started to cry. They ran like hell away from the thing, and it disappeared, they lost it. Allie started to pray and Lil' Allison was now paranoid, until the trees around them started to sway violently, every tree they could see, shaking violently.

"GET YO ASSES UP IN A TREE NOW!" Juliete commanded, everyone did so and climbed a now swaying tree, but seven Steve's stood at the base of the tree and stared at the girls soon grabbing the trunk and shaking it violently. Alyse started to cry as did Tara.

_~Back at the Cabin~_

Canada woke up to being pulled up from his chair, he squeaked when he saw his brother making a death glare connect with him.

"Where are the girls?" He asked in a very serious tone.

"I think they went inside to go to sleep!" he mumbled out before being dropped back into his chair. America, Lithuania, Spain, France, Romano, and Japan stormed into the giant cabin and noticed it was vacant.

"WHAT THE HELL YOU PANCAKE BASTARD, WHERE ARE THEY?" Romano shouted, Canada shrunk back,

"I-I-I don't k-know n-n-n-n-now." He stuttered, "M-maybe they ran into the woods." He suggested. America snapped his fingers,

"That actually makes sense!" he then charged out into the dark woods

_~back in the woods~_

Once the seven Steve's left, the girls slowly climbed down one by one. Right when Alyse's feet hit the ground, an awkward crunch under her feet.

"Hey, look, a piece of paper!" she bent down and picked it up _"You can't run and you can't hide"_ she read aloud, Krissy screamed and pointed out in front of her, and just a few feet away from the group, stood Slenderman. Allie started to cry,

"We. Are. All. Going. To. Die." She yelled then started running, the others followed. After running for what seemed like hours the girls were now leaning up against the trees, some painting, and some crying,

"Hey, look, a shack!" Juliete hollered pure joy filled her voice. The five girls looked up and all gave a little smile at the sight of the shack,

"We should go, like, now, I don't want to die." Krissy was already at the shacks door when she finished talking. Every girl filled in the room and were a little uneasy about how unusually dark it was for a shack in the middle of the cherry bogs.

"Is there a light switch or anything?" Alyse asked feeling then walls for a switch or something.

"You idiot this shack is already ancient, why the hell do you think there would be lights in here?" Krissy hissed in a whisper, Alyse was about to argue when the door knob started to jiggle and rattle, Allie covered her mouth and started to cry all over again, Lil' Allison and Tara were hugging and whimpering, Alyse hugged herself and silently cried, Krissy was now starting to freak out, and Juliete, the only sane one, was pushing everybody over to the darkest corner of the shack. It turned out if you look through the suspiciously fixed window, you wouldn't have seen them. After a few minutes of silence, a shadow passed the window, the moon making the shadow glide across the floor, then disappear. The girls started to move,

"I know that they are really old, but why would it be in such good shape?" Alyse said picking up the almost forgotten argument. Once Lil' Allison, Tara, and Allie calmed down they nodded, agreeing with Alyse,

"Dude, there are, like, curtains on the window." Allie whispered. Juliete and Krissy ran over and pulled them closed.

"Find a candle or something." Juliete commanded, everyone began to shuffle around and bang into random things in their way,

"Ow." Tara complained hitting her knee,

"Dammit." Juliete hissed,

"That was my back!" Lil'Allison angrily, but quietly, yelled out,

"I think I broke something." Krissy mumbled

"I hit my head on something." Allie complained

"Ow, Dammit, I just tripped over something." Alyse growled. This went on for a few minutes until Krissy yelled at everyone to stop,

"I found a candle and some matches." She sounded like it was the beginning of a new life.

"Light that bitch up." Juliete said, and Krissy did. Everyone gasped, the shack was not a Cherry bogs shack but a place eight people were living in. How did they know that, well I think the dozen knives on the table, guns and other things hung on one wall and some on desks, multiple muddy footprints, all from different shoes, were on the floor, and the empty beer bottles gave it all away, but the knives and other weapons didn't freak them out, the thing that was really creepy was that on two of the four walls was pictures of the Allies and Axis, and a giant map in the middle marked with different colored pins for each country, everyone gasped

"This looks like a crazy fan-girls room." Tara said out of the blue, Allie and Lil' Allison nodded. They all turned around when they heard slamming form behind them,

"Krissy, are you snooping again?" Alyse questioned

"Yep." She answered then walked over to the wall and tore off a picture of Italy,

"KRISSY!" Allie yelled,

"What?" she said pulling off seven more pictures, that haled each of the Allied and Axis forces faces on them.

"Are you crazy? These lunatics are going to know that someone was in here!" Juliete growled, Krissy shrugged it off handing a picture of America to Allie,

"Krissy, I don't want-Wow this is a really good picture." Allie began to admire the picture. Krissy turned and faced Juliete,

"Like they would find us, seriously guys, they would never find us." Was her smart, but true, remark, towards Juliete.

What the six girls didn't know was that in the dark corner they were once hiding in was a camera recording everything.

"C'mon, let's just leave and blow out that candle." Tara said looking at the curtain drawn window, "Then can someone fix the curtains, after that we can run out and keep running until we find our way back to Canada." She held the knob of the door and waited until everything was as close to back as the people had left it.

"Ready, I'm going to open the door on a count of three." She mumbled then swallowed hard, "1," she started Allie and Krissy got ready, "2," Juliete grabbed Lil' Allison's wrist, "3!" She shouted they burst out the door, Alyse slamming it behind her and all ran the way they had come. Worst idea they could make in their situation. Allie screamed and started to bawl, the Steve's were in font of them and Slender had gotten behind them. Lil' Allison had a panic attack and climbed all the way up the first tree she saw. Only five remained, and all the Steve's lunged towards them, the girls all had instant reactions, kicking, throwing shit, punching, and screaming wile they were attacked.

_~elsewhere~_

Britain looked up and heard the screaming

"It's the girls!" he yelled out, everyone stopped what they were doing and bolted towards were the screams were coming from. They ran, ran, and ran, they wouldn't forgive themselves if they were hurt in anyway, America, on the other hand, was going to kill his brother then hate himself. It didn't take that long till they reached an opening in the woods were five of the girls stood, panting, a little cut up, three of them were crying, and all leaning on the tree Lil' Allison had climbed up on.

"THE HERO IS HERE NO NEED TO WORRY!" America shouted, Krissy gave him the stink eye, then looked at the four others, Juliete was panting, and bleeding, Allie was an absolute mess, and also bleeding, Tara, was crying just a little, and out of breath, then there was herself, she was covered in dirt, blood, and her face was just becoming wet.

"Where the HELL were you guys 5-10 minutes ago?" Juliete demanded, still shaking.

"What does that mean love?" Britain said cautiously walking over and placing a hand on her shoulder. Juliete's eye twitched,

"What do I mean; I'll tell you what I mean! We were chased by some giant gay, and I think naked Alien that Allie, Lil' Allison, Tara, and Alyse were calling Steve. Then we got chased by that thing AND Slenderman! Lil' Allison is up in a tree probably scared for life, Allie is bawling her eyes out, Krissy is on the road to a break down, and Tara probably had a mental breakdown because she hasn't said a word in two hours, and Alyse is actually being normal, that's what I mean!" Juliete finished her rant and looked up in the tree,

"Did you get Lil' Allison down?" Canada asked quietly.

"No, every time we get within her range she throws stuff at us." Tara finally had said,

"Like, what-a kind of-a stuff?" Italy said still shaking from Juliete's outburst.

"Alyse got close to the tree and had a squirrel throw, well more like launched, at her, I had pine cones shot at me, and we don't know how to get her down." Allie huffed still crying a little. France walked to the base of the tree and looked up to see her glaring down at him; she then literally broke off the top of the tree and chucked it down towards him,

"THAT'S A WARNING FRENCHIE!" she shouted, the tree was sticking out of the ground right in front of France, he fell back,

"Je pense que je viens de voir ma vie défiler devant mes yeux." He said, America started to laugh his hero laugh, ran towards Allie and gave her a big hug,

"THE HERO IS HERE FOR YOU ALLIE! NO WORRIES! I'LL GET LIL'ALLISON DOWN!" with that he started to walk towards the tree,

"AMERICA YOU'RE NOT THE HERO!" Allie shouted then covered her mouth, then started to tear up when she saw the look on America's face, he climbed up to the now emo tree, and went into fetal position next to Lil' Allison

"Do you have anymore squirrels?" He asked in a saddened tone, he heard a click from a gun and look over to her, "Did you make a squirrel launcher?" he asked amazed.

"The wonderful things you can do when you play mine-craft." She said smirking,

"Does this mean I have to give my jacket back!?" Allie yelled up, then looked at Lithuania,

"You, go get Lil' Allison." She commanded pointing up the tree; he sighed then got her down within seconds. America hesitantly came down, but got tackled by Allie,

"I'm sorry please, please don't hate me, I'm really, really, really sorry!" She stated to sniffled and America hugged her back,

"Its okay dudette, you all have been through a lot today." He picked her up bridal style and stared to walk back to the cabin, Lithuania Picked up Lil' Allison because she seemed WAY to traumatized to walk, Japan hesitantly picked up Tara, even though she was in his personal space he thought it felt nice. France walked over to Krissy, but she picked up a big rock and threw it at him,

"BACK OFF!" She shouted, and then started to walk, Juliete doing the same. Then there was Alyse, she was left with the rest of the guys and still shaking a little, but the happy-go-lucky- Spaniard proudly walked towards her, whispered to her, then picked her up,

"Let's go mi amiga's" He said to the rest of the nations.

Before they all knew it they were back at the cabin. The girls in Canada's jeep, while the guys were getting their bags for them,

"Man, I wonder if it was THAT scary." America said hauling Allie's bag over his shoulder.

"You git, they were in tears, and Lil' Allison was up in a bloody tree throwing squirrels, what the hell do you think wanker?" Britain snapped at the loud mouth man, while re-checking all the rooms.

"Vell ve should just go, making zhem vait zhis long might freak them out more." Germany said looking out the window to see the girls holding on to each other, and then there was a tree waving back and forth violently.

"GERMANY!" Lil' Allison cried out, they were all out and guarding the jeep in the matter of seconds.

"Canadia. You think you can do this by yourself bro-ha?" America said glancing at the girls every so often.

"W-Well, I think they would feel safer with Germany here too. N-no offence America." He mumbled looking at the steering wheel the whole time. America sighed in defeat,

"You heard him dude, ride with the girls and we'll see you girls back at the house." He looked directly at the girls who were still in tears, "You guys will be safe I promise." He smiled then hit the roof of the car; Canada started up the jeep and headed down the dirt road.

"Worst camping experience ever, never again will I go out in the woods when it's dark." Juliete mumbled, the others mumbled agreements then Allie shot up her head,

"I just realized this, we ran into Steve, Slenderman, and yet no freaking Jersey Devil!" she threw her arms up in aggravation. No later, they were back in civilization, Alyse perked up her head when she saw THAT car, then glanced at the sleeping German,

"PUNCH BUGGY!" she shouted slugging him in the arm, waking him up. He turned and glared at her, "What, I just got over my shock, so now I'm back to myself!" she said shrugging then Allie snorted, Krissy laughed at Allie, Juliete was laughing at Germany, and Lil' Allison and Tara were laughing and leaning on each other for support.

"YAY NOW IM BACK TO MYSELF!" Allie shouted then fist pumped, Germany placed a hand on his face and leaned back into the seat,

"I-It only gets b-better. Besides shouldn't we be h-happy t-that they are safe?" Canada said smiling a little, Germany smiled, he was right, they are safe.

They arrived at America's house late, the girls were asleep, and once the other nations arrived, carried them out of the car, while the guys who had free hands, were carrying the bags to their rooms.

~Next Day~

Allie groaned and rolled over only to hit someone, she shot up only to see the others in her room, all were snoring lightly. She got out of bed nosily walking to one side of the semi-non cramped room, and chuckled to herself. '

"Look at them, all happy and sleeping, it would be a shame if that got disturbed," then jumped onto the bed shouting, "WEEEEEEE!" there were shouts of complaint and angry shouts, also moaning of the tired ones,

"THE HELL BITCH, I WAS SLEEPING!" Juliete growled throwing a pillow. Allie ran out of the room, down the stairs, and into the meeting room where everyone was enjoying their coffee, tea, orange juice, and milk. Allie jumped onto the table and struck a hero pose,

"I CAN DO WHAT I WANT, AND YOU CAN'T HIT ME!" she shouted in her best hero voice, and then got knocked off the table by a chair, courtesy of Alyse.

"HOW YOU LIKE THAT?" she said then jumped on the table and danced her heart out.

"Alyse did you have drugs of something?" Tara said sitting down in an empty chair. Alyse's eye twitched then she laughed jumping off the table and body slamming Allie. The guys' smiled then all started to laugh, Krissy shot a glare at them,

"What's so funny?" she demanded stomping

"Never noticed how boring, gray, and quite it is without you girls here." Britain said smirking, Allie rubber her hand on her shirt,

"We have that effect on people." She smirked then ran towards the kitchen, "FOOD!" Alyse perked up and ran out with her, Krissy joining along with Juliete shouting "I'm not done with you" to Allie, and Krissy adding a "Yeah." some where in there. Lil' Allison and Tara where laughing and running out after,

"I'M MAKING THE FOOD!" Lil' Allison screamed. Once the girls were out ear shot Germany smiled,

"You vere missed." The others raised their glasses, all saying "Agreed" in harmony.

SkittleAddict: Yay! Another chapter is up! I'm planning the next chapter right now! Also, who lives have been in that cabin? Will they find the girls and take them, or give them cookies? The world may never know, until next time my fellow readers!

SKITTLES AWAY!


	6. Chapter 6

SkittleAddict: Heyyyy, I'm back, yet again, with another chapter! YAY! For all of you that have been waiting, here you go enjoy!"  
SKITTLES AWAY!

"BUT WHHHHHHHHYYYYYYY," Allie whined while tugging on the annoyed Brit's sleeve, as his eye began to twitch, "Why can't we go with you guys?" she continued in the same tone. Germany looked like he was going to throw himself out a window if she kept that up.  
"Allie, shut the hell up!" Juliete shouted throwing a pencil at her, then rolled over next to her in the spiny chair she was sitting in, whispering, "Beside we will be home alone, and we can do whatever the hell we want."  
"Don't we always do that anyways?" Allie replied looking at Alyse and Krissy glaring at each other from across the table, then at poor Tara sitting next to Krissy,  
"Please, don't throw anything, please don't throw anything, please don't throw anything." Tara prayed to herself.  
"Allie, love, America didn't want to tell you because he knew you would do this, thus all of you coming with us. We'll be back by Sunday." He crossed his arms and stared her down.  
"But today is Tuesday, that is so not cool, besides you don't want to bail us out of jail right?" Allie replied standing up and slamming her hands on the table.  
"I 'ardly doubt zhat would 'appen." France said from the doorway. Krissy broke her stare with Alyse and stood up to glare at France, he then walked out of the room. Juliete stood up and walked over to Britain, he flinched when she grabbed the front of his jacket,  
"Listen, I'm going to tell you three really important things about us, and I want to you take note of them." she waited for him to nod, then started again, "One, NEVER doubt us, two, DO NOT make us angry or you will get no sleep that night, and three, we will do stupid shit, good and bad, so don't be surprised if we are in jail when you get back." she finished and let go of him wiping her hands on her shirt.  
"I understand, now, we shall see you lovely ladies in a few days." He bowed and left the girls. It was quiet for too long, especially with all of them in the same room.  
"Now what?" Alyse asked putting her feet up on the table. Lil' Allison looked around the room,  
"Light stuff on fire?" She suggested,  
"What are we 10 years old? Please, been there, done that. "Allie replied spinning in the chair Juliete was once sitting in. Krissy looked up and smiled, then ran out of the room into the kitchen,  
"I'm a little scared right now, especially 'cause of that crazy look she had in her eyes." Tara said then hesitantly got up and followed her,  
"WHAT THE HELL KRISSY!" Tara shouted, all the girl got up and ran into the kitchen.

_ ~The world meeting with the guys~_

"I feel bad leaving them alone." America sighed laying his head down on the table. Germany scoffed,  
"Zhey can handle zhemselves. I think zhey can survive a couple days without us." Germany then went back to the meeting, but none of them could focus, they had this feeling something bad was going to happen.

"Dammit America, now I can't think straight." Britain grumbled loosening his tie a little,

"Zhey vill be fine, non?" France said then slouched back into his chair, "I 'ope I am right."

"The hero feels like there is something bad about to happen to them." America grumbled into the table. They were right to be worrying.

_ ~Back with the girls~_

The kitchen was a mess, everything was ripped apart, thrown across the floor, the table was flipped over, and so were the chairs. Now Krissy was in the middle of tearing apart the drawers.  
"Krissy what the hell are you doing?" Tara shouted, Krissy stopped throwing after a stapler became stuck to the wall.  
"Looking for America's stash. Why, what does it look like?" She then started up doing whatever again.  
"What the hell you talkin' bout Bitch?" Juliete said, Krissy then threw the toaster against the wall, the girls watched as it started to rain electrical parts. Krissy sighed and noticed a wallet on the floor,

"It's about damn time I found it and in the freaking toaster too. Allison go get the phone." Krissy commanded, Lil' Allison came back with the kitchen phone and Krissy dialed a number, "Hi, yes, I would like two large extra cheese pizzas, and two large pepperoni pizzas, also one large liter of Coke, and one large liter of Pepsi." The girls just gave Krissy an odd look, and she noticed and waved around a wallet with the American flag on it, before tossing it to Tara.

"Why did you toss it to-" Tara started then opened it to be interrupted by Allie saying "Damn, we are going to party tonight!"  
"Gimmie!" Alyse said reaching for the loaded wallet, Allie smacked her hand then grabbed the wallet,  
""MINE!" she yelled. The two ran around the kitchen and fought over the wallet for a while, during this time Lil' Allison and Tara got their questions answered,  
"Where did you hear about this?" Tara asked first, Krissy shrugged,  
"From America, well actually I was eavesdropping on him and Britain, and heard him start talking about this giant wad of cash, so yeah." she gave an innocent smile and turned to Lil' Allison,  
"How much is in there?" Krissy held her chin in her hand to think,  
"I think about $800." Lil' Allison's eyes got wide,  
"We shall use it!" Allie then stopped running and threw the wallet to Krissy, then pulled out another wallet from her back pocket,  
"We can use this too, I pick pocketed Britain, sometimes it's good to be a girl." she tossed the wallet over to Krissy and she grinned,  
"I wonder how long it will take him to realize that you did that." during that very same moment at the world meeting, Britain was cursing them out because he noticed he was pick pocketed, by girls, also getting laughed at by the other nations. The doorbell rang,  
"Pizza, has, arrived." Krissy shuffled to the door and opened it throwing a 50 at him then slammed it.  
"LET"S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" She hollered.

~Hours after the Party~

The girls woke up on the floor and Alyse on the table with an empty soda bottle in her hand.  
"Man, I am worn out, I'm going to bed." Tara tiredly mumbled while rubbing her eyes.  
"Sleepover in Juliete's room." Allie said smiling, then yawned, the girls ran upstairs, as best as they could while banging into the walls and furniture, and into the giant closet that held sleeping bags that were never used form the camping trip. Once they gathered everything they settled down in Juliete's room, passing out minutes later. Not knowing that there were certain people waiting for this to happen.

"I don't know why the hell we are doing this.' a man growled closing the top of Krissy's navy sleeping bag and hauling it over his shoulder.  
"Matt shut the fuck up, this is going to help us with our plan." a super cheery voice hissed while walking over to Lil' Allison's sleeping bag, but stepped on an already broken chair leg, causing it to snap in front of her face. She bolted up, bed head going crazy, to see Britain?  
What the-?" she was cut off by Britain covering her mouth with a sickly scented cloth, knocking her out instantly.

"Sorry love can't have any road bumps in our plan." With that he closed the top of her green sleeping bag and threw her over his shoulder, the same way Canada did with Krissy.

"The fuck brah, we could have been busted!" A loud man with sunglasses on top of his head yelled while closing the top of Allie's sleeping, and holding her bridal style before being roughly tossed over his shoulder. Japan was already on back at the door with Tara over his shoulder, waiting impatiently for the other two sleeping bags to be grabbed by someone. Germany closed the tops of Juliete's and Alyse's sleeping bags tossing Alyse to France, who grunted and just dragged her down the hall, not giving a single fuck. Germany sighed then tossed Juliete over his right shoulder motioning the others to move, they all ran out of the house and tossed the girls into the back of their white van, climbing in once they were all tossed in, Italy sped off into the night. 

_~That morning~_

Krissy moaned and rolled over, then moved to grab the tip of her sleeping bag, to feel nothing. She opened her eyes and shot up. She was in a room that she had never seen before.  
"What the hell? America doesn't have this...dark of a room." She climbed off of the bed and walked over to the door, reached for the handle and stopped when voices got closer to the door. She panicked and jumped back onto the bed and pretended to fall asleep again. The pounding went by her room, and opened the rooms next to hers door.  
"Wake up, or do you want me to get my baseball bat?" America screamed, then grunted,  
"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO ASSHOLE! I WILL THROW ANOTHER LAMP AT YOU IF YOU COME ANY FREAKING CLOSER!" Allie screamed back at him. Krissy chuckled to herself. Then knitted her eyebrows together.  
_ 'Wait, that guy sounded like America? How is that possible? Maybe this is just them tricking us.' _She thought then closed her eyes again when the door slammed open,  
"Bitch, you awake yet?" a man that sounded like Canada asked, she stayed still, the door closed and she thought he left, then she bolt up screaming when a giant polar bear was I too of her growling.  
"IM UP, IM UP, CALL THE BEAR OFF!" She shouted standing on the bed. Canada whistled, calling the bear back, and chuckled. Kumajiro walked out of the room growling, Krissy hopped off the bed and looked Canada up and down,  
"Yeah, we aren't going to get along, I can see right after this." she stated Canada raised an eyebrow then tumbled onto the floor in pain, she had punched him in the stomach and ran like hell out of the room holding in her laughter.

Lil' Allison tossed and turned then finally groaned and sat up,  
"Can't sleep love?" Britain asked, She yelped then looked at the door,  
"You-You're not the Britain I know." she hollered then looked at the table next to her then grabbed the first thing she saw, which happened to be a type of jewelry box, then threw it at him. He stepped to the side then laughed,  
"Love, I wouldn't do that again if I were you." His smile went from cherry and innocent, to scary and sadistic. She scooted back on the bed, "Now, will you be a good girl and follow me down to where we will soon be joined with the others?" she looked at him, then the door, then the window, then back to him,  
"Only if you answer one question of mine," she started, Britain came over and sat on the edge of the green sheeted bed,  
"Making deals are we now, I like you already." He motioned for her to continue, taking a deep breath she continued,  
"Why, did you take us, are we important to you weirdoes or something?" He put his chin in his hand then leaned on his knee,  
"Well, love, to be honest, I'm not telling you that." Lil' Allison threw her arms up in the air,  
"WHY THE HELL NOT?" she demanded,  
"You didn't say how I had to answer it love, you said I just needed to answer it." She growled then the light bulb went off, she grabbed the back of his pink sweater vest and pushed him onto the bed, grabbed a pillow and pushed it onto his face,

"It'll all be over soon." she said trying not to laugh, he soon stopped fighting and she removed the pillow he was still breathing but she tied his limbs together praying that he wouldn't wake up before she ran out of the room and down the long dark hallway.

Juliete took in a deep aggravated breath, her head hurt, she was aching from sleeping in the wrong position,  
"Allie, are you up yet?" She asked without even opening her eyes. There was a deep creepy chuckle. She opened her eyes and looked to the door, not even bothering to move or shift.  
"I vouldn't act like you are sleeping, I heard you." Germany said leaning on the door frame, Juliete grumbled in frustration and propped herself up with her hands.  
"Germany, what the hell is this all about, where the fuck are the others, and why the hell am I in a Pink room!" she didn't sound angry at the beginning of her rant just annoyed, then she got more angry when the word pink left her mouth. Germany sighed then pushed himself off the door frame and walked towards her, "No, Don't take another step." she threatened. He looked down at her with innocent eyes, wait, innocent? She noticed how his eyes were no longer blue, but blood red. Her breathing hitched when he smirked,  
"Finally figure out that I'm not your Germany, am I right?" he said tipping his head to the side, murderous smiled creped up to his lips, Juliete didn't know what to do so, quickly, she processed the situation,  
_'Okay, Juliete, If I start being smart with all these comments...Germany, could or will kill me, but What would happen if I don't be a smart ass, will I see the others, will I survive?'_  
Germany waved his gloved hand in front of her face,  
"Hello, did you just hear vhat I said?" he said sounding a little annoyed with her for zoning out, she smirked at his tone,  
"Bitch, I don't listen, so don't even try to make me start." she snapped he placed a hand on her shoulder, she gripped his wrist and put her other hand on his shoulder joint,  
"You are a very smart girl, putting me in this position, if I tugged you or tried to move it would dislocate my stronger arm." he loosened his grip, and Juliete let go of him, he motioned to the door, "We have to meet down there once the rest of your friends wake up." Juliete cautiously walked out the door, backwards watching the the fake Germany look at her. Once in the hallway she pointed and acted surprised causing him to look that way, she punched him in the stomach and kicked him between the legs. Once he was curled up in a ball she ran for it.

Tara sighed then sat down on the edge of the bed, it seemed useless, she can't go out the door, locked, the window has bars on the outside of it, and there were no other ways to get out of the damn room. Tara mentally cursed for the twentieth time in an hour. Ever since, a guy who looked like, Japan came in and woke her up roughly, she was trying to find a way out. The door knob twisted and Japan came back in and didn't say a word at the beginning, just had this murderous look in his eyes,  
"I hope you know that trying to escape is not going to work." his voice was just creepy to Tara and she shivered, but then finally noticing the door being open, she motioned for Japan to come over to where she was and was mentally patting herself on the back because this plan just might work.  
"Yeah, I saw this handle on the mirror in the bathroom; you wanna go check that out, I think someone was watching me earlier once you left." Japan huffed and went into the bathroom and started to check the whole bathroom, once his back was turned she grabbed a chair and closed the door, placing the chair under the handle, and then moving the conveniently placed bookshelf on the door as fast as she could. Then ran out the door but not forgetting to close it and lock it on her way out then ran for her life hoping to run into one of the others.

Alyse sat in a chair with her knees up against her chest, and glaring across the little table at France.  
"Bitch, what's up with you?" he said then took another puff of his cigarette, Alyse coughed for emphasis; she wanted him to hate him before the day even started.  
"Can you put that out?" she asked as innocent as Alyse could sound, which isn't very innocent, France laughed, then put it out on the table leaving a burn mark on the already banged up table. "Thanks, now, I know you're not the France I know because he would have been trying to rape me by now..." her voice trailed off when the look in France's eyes went from boring and not caring, to fill with lust and hunger. "HELL NO, IF YOU TRY AND TOUCH ME YOU LITTLE SHIT, I WILL RIP YOUR BALLS OFF!" Alyse hollered standing up and grabbing the chair hoisting it over her head, France smirked,  
"Wow, I'm surprised a little thing like you could hold that up." Alyse was furious, and threw the chair by his face to show it even more. He laughed again, not caring.  
"WHY THE HELL WON'T YOU GET SCARED YET?" she hissed aggravated with the French man. He lit another cigarette and ignored her, "HOW MANY OF THOSE THINGS DO YOU HAVE ON YOU?" she was getting really pissed, and flipped the table on him, hitting him in the head and knocking him out. Alyse's' eyes widened, and she ran out of the room, trying to find a staircase or something.

All the girls were running around the house looking for a way out and each other. Until Lil' Allison screamed, all the girls ran towards where it came from and saw Lil' Allison cornered in the hallway by Kumajiro. He was foaming at the mouth and growling at her. Krissy sighed and took off her shoe,  
"What are you doing? This is not the time for your feet to be hurting!" Tara hissed, while Krissy was taking off her other shoe.  
"I am taming a wild beast. DUH." then chucked her shoe at him, Kumajiro pounced on her shoe and tore it apart, Krissy was fuming now, "YOU DAMN BEAR THAT WAS A NIKE SHOE!" she charged and hit the bear with the shoe. He fell to the ground with a grunt.  
"KRISSY THAT IS ANIMAL ABUSE!" Allie yelled pulling the tips of her hair, "AND YOU WONDER WHY YOUR CATS DON'T LIKE YOU!" Krissy turned around and walked up to Allie, putting her face in Allie's personal space,  
"MY RELATIONSHIP WITH DERK AND CHARLOTTE ARE GOING FINE!" she hissed back, they were now gripping each other's shoulders and using force to push the other back. Juliete then put herself between the two,  
"YOU," she said pointing to Allie, "KNOCK OFF THE SHIT, THAT BEAR WAS GOING TO KILL US!" then turned to Krissy, "YOU, NOBODY CARES ABOUT YOUR GODDAMN CATS, NOW LETS MOVE BEFORE THOSE GUYS GET UP AND FIND US!" she hollered, then a that being cleared made the girls turn to look behind them, and there, stood the guys. Now that they were standing in better light, they noticed it actually wasn't them. Something inside Allie, Tara, and Lil' Allison clicked, causing them all to gasp  
"2P'S!" they screamed, causing them to laugh,  
"What peed?" Alyse said then was grabbed by Britain, who tugged her down the hall and down the stairs,  
"HOW DID WE NOT SEE THE STAIRS RIGHT THERE? WE ARE OBVIOUSLY CATCHING ALLIE'S IDIOT." Lil' Allison shouted, but was also grabbed by Italy, and was taken down the stairs.  
"Hurtful..." Allie mumbled, then Canada picked her up and was taken down the stairs. Krissy hissed and punched France when he tried to touch her,

"I can walk thankyouverymuch!" she then walked backwards, "NO SHOW FOR YOU!" France frowned and took out a cigarette. Those two walked awkwardly down the hall until you heard Krissy screaming then a thud.

"I think Krissy found the stairs..."Alyse giggled then was dragged down the hall towards the others by Japan, she pulled up his sleeve to bite him, then noticed all the creepy tattoos all up his arm. "TARA HOW YOU LIKE THAT, HE LOOKS LIKE HE'S IN A GANG OR SOMETHING!" then cracked up laughing, Japan growled and hit a pressure point on her shoulder, knocking her out.

"Damn that little bitch was getting annoying." he growled, Tara gasped then screamed when Russia grabbed her shoulder, and picked her and Juliete up with one arm and followed Japan down the hall.

Once everyone was in the same room, all the girls were dropped on the floor. Tara growled then looked up to see the others on the floor sending death glares to the men all gathered together smirking.

"Quick question." Krissy said smirking, "Why do you look like a glitter cupcake psychopath?" then pointed to Britain. The men cracked up laughing, as did the other girls, Britain kept his smile on the entire time, even when he lunged for Krissy, pulled her up by her hair and put a knife to her throat.  
"What was that love? I couldn't hear what you said over your screaming." his smile widened in a sick way,  
"I didn't, oh...I see what you did there." she said, he quirked his brow at her unusual behavior, usually his victims would be screaming and begging him for mercy.  
"Are you messed up in the head or something?" Britain asked her lowering the knife down to his side,  
"Listen, we survived seven Steve's, Slenderman, and these two fighting," pointing to Allie and Alyse who was still sprawled out on the floor, "and I don't really think a Ke$ha wannabe with a knife is going to faze us." Krissy finished with a huff, then a squeak when Britain let go of her hair.  
"Well then, I guess this is going to be more fun than our other victims right America~" he sang, America lifted up his blood baseball bat with a smirk and tipped his sunglasses down to the tip of his nose to look at the girls, and then stayed on Allie, she noticed and flipped him off. He chucked,  
"What do you mean by more fun?" Tara asked, but was sorry when Russia chuckled,  
"It means, that we will find out your worst fear and torture you with it, da?" Allie shivered, then gave a cocky grin towards Russia, causing him to drop his smile and look at her,  
"Wanna know torture, try being stuck with us on caffeine and sugar. Then we can talk about fears, because we will be your new fear after we are done with you." She batted her eyelashes innocently,  
"Is that a deal, aru?" China asked  
"The deal is, if you can handle us on sugar and caffeine for a non-stop day, then we will tell you our worst fear," Krissy started up but Italy cut her off,  
"I agree," he held out his hand. Allie slapped it away with a shouting 'listen to the rest asshole'  
"AS I WAS SAYING," Krissy began again, "and if you can't you let us go, easy as that." then folded her arms over her chest, a moan came from the floor,  
and "The Mexican is up." Allie said with a snort, Alyse sat up and looked around the room until her sight landed on 2P! Japan,

"YOU!" she hissed and stomped over to him getting in his face,

"You are in my personal space." he hissed motioning for his sword on his belt,

"NO, NO, YOU LISTEN TO ME. FIRST OF ALL, I WILL BE ALL UP IN YOUR GRILL WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT. SECOND, IF YOU DARE TO EVEN TOUCH ME AGAIN, I WILL CUT OFF THE 3-INCHES YOU CALL BALLS. WE CLEAR!?" once finished with her rant, she backed away and sat back down next to Allie. Canada laughed,

"Can we change the bet to we keep em' I'm starting to get turned on by their feistiness." the others chuckled and started to agree, Krissy grabbed Lil' Allison's foot and took off her shoe, put her fist in it, and took a nice swing to Canada's face, he just grabbed her wrist and smirked, "See, it might be fun to keep them around." Krissy hissed and he dropped her with a smirk,

"Hell to the no, we are keeping the original bet. I don't want rape anywhere near this bet." Lil' Allison growled, and gave him a long glare.

"Look at the time, lovies; you should head up to your room. You have a big day tomorrow." Britain said motioning towards the stairs,

"Fine." they all mumbled and ran up the stairs.

"Now whose room are we all going to stay in? I think it would be better if we didn't get separated again." Tara said in a low voice, scared that they might be following them, or could still hear them.

"I ain't going back to the hell of a room I woke up in." Juliete said with a shiver,

"What was your room like then?" Allie said curious, Juliete sighed and covered her face with her hand,

"Fucking pink, my room was all pink and glittery, and I didn't even bother to look around to see if there were unicorns because' there was. Also, god I don't even want to say it, a twilight poster along with a Justin Beiber poster on the wall." she started to freak out just talking about it again,

"That room shall burn in the pits of hell." Lil' Allison said with death in her eyes. Tara nodded in agreement,

"Allie, you got a lighter on you?" she asked putting out her hand in a 'give it to me' manner.

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU ASKING ME THAT? JUST BECAUSE I BURNED THAT MEXICAN'S GREEN CARD," she said pointing to Alyse who yelled a 'hey!' at her, "DON'T MEAN SHIT!" she huffed and looked at the door that was next to them, and kicked the door open, then walking in. The others shrugged and followed into the room,

"Is that a yes or no then?" Tara said, she wanted an answer, and wanted it now.

Allie looked back and forth with a nervous laugh, then sighed

"I'm waiting for the right time to use it, which is probably gonna be tomorrow."Juliete laughed, as did the others,

"Smart, Allie, very smart. I can't believe I just said that. We are going to die in our sleep!" Lil' Allison screamed and started to run around flailing her arms, Alyse followed her actions.

"Alyse why are you freaking out?" Tara said shaking her head due to Lil' Allison's actions, Alyse stopped and looked at the rest of the group,

"I thought were just acting like idiots for no reason at all." she replied Allie jumped up from the couch screaming,

"WE SHALL ACT LIKE IDIOTS NONETHELESS WE ALREADY DO, COME FORTH ALYSE, WE MUST FROLICK!" then those two continued acting like idiots until passing out face first on the ground, with awkward gurgling sounds,

"Let's go to sleep guys." Juliete yawned and walked right over the two,

"Should we check to see if they are okay, and like, not dying?" Krissy stated a little worried for her friends,

"If they are still breathing in the morning then they are fine." she replied

"If not?" Lil' Allison questioned, Juliete started to get pissed,

"What the hell is with all the questions? I'm not a fucking psychic, I can't tell if the idiots are going to be normal, or wait, normal is being too nice, if they aren't "normal" then we take Allie's lighter and set this bitch of a house on fire. Easy as that, now go to sleep, and if there is one more question, I will fucking flip this bed on everyone." Juliete flopped on the bed after her rant and was asleep instantly.

"Sleep, well, now, morning." Krissy said half asleep, then passed out on the couch near the door. Lil' Allison and Tara looked around the room and heard a creak and bang, they freaked out and ran to the other side of the room, Juliete was half off the bed so, they pushed her and jumped in the bed pulling the sheets over them and tried to stay calm, they didn't want a Steve mishap all over again.

_~Morning~_

Allie and Alyse were violently awakened by someone or something kicking them,  
"Bitch's wake up, we need to plan what we are going to do for today!" Juliete hissed, Allie just rolled over but banged into the wall,  
"I'M UP, I'M UP, I'M TOTALLY UP!" as loud as Allie was, the house was still quiet.  
"Mexican, that means you too." Allie said and tazed her side, causing her to spaz and sit up.  
"Yay, you're not dead!" Lil' Allison laughed then opened the door, "All clear!"  
"Let's get this shit over with." Krissy said and stalked out the door and ran down the stairs, the others following,  
"Okay, lets make a run for the living room, and at least get-" Allie cut Tara off with a scream/whisper  
"Wait!" she pulled out a piece of paper from her bomber jacket and opened it, "Dudes, this has America's number on it! We're saved!" she turned to go to the kitchen and the others followed. Allie picked up the phone and dialed the number,  
"Wait there's writing on it, what's it say?" Alyse went for the paper, but Allie put it back in her pocket. Alyse wiggled her eyebrows,  
"He picked up!" she squealed  
"Hello? Hero here, may I ask who this is?" America said from the other line, he had walked out of the meeting room to take the call, and the room got quiet, they all ran to the door to listen to his conversation.  
"America!" Allie cried out while the others cried in joy behind her,

"Babe? What's up, you okay?" He replied the doors then burst opened on America's end,

"Are ze girls okay?" France asked

"Frog, of course not, they obviously called!" Britain yelled at France, and then fought,

"DUDE'S SHUT UP! Allie, I'm being serious, are you girls okay?" he had a dead serious tone, which was very unusual for the carefree, happy go lucky, American.

"No we-" the girls then screamed, a sick chuckle came from behind and stabbed the phone cord, cutting them off.

"Now, now lovies, we can't have you calling our other selves. What about that bet?" Britain pulled the knife out of the wall and took the phone out of Allie's loosely gripping hand,

"No..." Allie whispered, and punched the wall. A hole was now starting to form in the wall; she flipped around when arms went around her waist,

"If you wanted America, you coulda' just came for me doll." 2P! America whispered in her ear, she gagged and got out of his grasp. Tara then freaked out when Japan grabbed her hand

"You have such nice skin; wanna put an amazing tattoo on your back?" He said a side grin plastered on his face.

"Please, don't touch me." she whispered, but he didn't listen, "I SAID LET GO ASSHOLE!" she shouted he let her go,

"That's a better way to tell someone to get off." The others chuckled and sat down at the table. Britain was already cooking stuff, while America was reading a newspaper with his feet up, Canada was polishing his hockey stick with Kumajiro by his side, Italy was eating pasta, but the room smelled like iron, for some strange reason, China Russia, and Germany were all arguing over some stupid thing, and then there was France who was smoking and looking at Alyse, as like he was challenging her to say something, and finally Japan, he was cleaning off a red substance off his sword.

"It's watermelon." Allie said confidently, Krissy and Juliete gave her a "wtf" look, "I'm trying to think idiot. Also I don't want Lil' Allison freaking out anymore." the others shrugged,

"When does the bet start?" Krissy asked jumping up on the counted to watch Britain cook.

"Love it starts now." he cracked an egg into the pan and looked up. "Well?" Krissy hopped off the counter

"Good, cause we already did our doses." then looked at Alyse, "Hey, is that candy over there, I hope Alyse does not try to find it." she was being very obvious, Alyse made an 'O' with her mouth and pushed Britain away from the stove, starting to rip open every cabinet in reach, throwing the shit inside everywhere.

"Ay, ay, what the hell?" America shouted standing up; Alyse ignored him and threw a box of baking soda behind her, nailing him in the face. "BITCH WANNA GO?" he shouted and picked up his bat,

"Bro, chill the fuck out, it's the bet." Canada said and watched as Allie finally caught on, running over and stood between France and him,

"Waddya' want toots?" he lifted up his sunglasses only to slide his chair backwards when she flipped the giant table,

"FOR NARNIA!" she yelled then turned to jump the turned over table, only to run into Krissy who holding open a bottle of cooking vinegar, it was all over the kitchen she smirked and squirted France with it.

"SUCK ON THAT BI-ATCH!" then threw the bottle at China, Juliete walked over to the man holding his head then looked up to see her tilting her head to the side,

"What, aru~?" he growled,

"Are you a guy, girl, or one of those trans-vesties that dress up like chicks?" He stood up and she burst out laughing.

Lil' Allison and Tara managed to flip the refrigerator over and were standing on top of the fallen item like they had just won a war, Lil' Allison opened a drawer and saw six pairs of sunglasses, she screamed stop and everyone froze, she held up the sunglasses, Allie and Alyse freaked out while putting them on,

"I have arrived, and now, I will fuck. Shit. UP!" Allie hollered running out of the kitchen,

"THEY SEE ME TROLLIN" THEY HATIN'" Lil' Allison and Tara sang while awkwardly danced out the kitchen, Alyse stood on the countertop and noticed all the guys standing together in a bundle.

"BODY SLAM!" she screamed and landed on the group, they laid on the floor groaning, she got up, laughed, did a fail gangman style and ran out of the kitchen, leaving Juliete and Krissy with the guys,

"Give in?" Juliete said

"This all you got bitch?" Italy spat, Krissy leaned down to make sure eye contact was made,

"No, this is just the beginning." Krissy leaned up, grabbed Juliete by the arm and tugged her out. They hid behind the wall to listen in on what they said,

"We are going to lose this bet." America mumbled. Britain smacked him after standing up,

"THAT IS JUST WHAT THEY WANT TO HEAR, THEY ARE TEENAGERS, FOR GOD SAKE, WE ARE OLDER THAN THEM, AND WE CAN HURT THEM, THIS WON'T, AND CAN'T BOTHER US!" He finished his rant, walked towards the door speaking once more, "I would go continue this bet, you two, and not listen." Krissy, looked up and saw him glaring down at her,

"WE weren't listening, gosh, you see this?" she grabbed a pot that was near her, "I was eyeing this sexy thing for a little bit, now I can do this." She threw the pot down, smashing it to pieces,

"Hope that wasn't expensive sparkles." Juliete said standing up, shoving past him. The men ran out when they heard another smash, America fell to his knees and cursed to the ceiling. Allie and Alyse had pushed the giant plasma off its stand, and it lay on the rug, pieces scattered everywhere.

"WHY? Why couldn't you have just spared the TV?" he cried out,

"Cause this weird looking bitch was looking back at me when I stood in front of it, so I broke her face." Allie responded with a shrug. Alyse had already made her way over to the couch and gripped it,

"Not the couch!" Canada cried, Alyse smirked and flipped it. A sickening crack broke through the house. Everything went quiet, until the girls had a giggle fit,

"I finally broke my first couch!" She squealed, the others whooped and hollered for her.

"Someone gets another bag of candy!" Tara yelled tossing her a bag of skittles, Allie intercepted it, running away shaking the bag,

"Hey, I just ate you, and this is crazy, I had some skittles, and both were tasty!" She sang walking down the hall.

"BATHROOM!" Lil' Allison shouted slamming the white door. Then the sound of water echoed through the whole house, getting louder and louder every so often. Italy stomped down the hall, but nearly jumped out of his skin when he stepped in a puddle. It was a dark color, red it looked like.

"Did someone get hurt? Do you need help?" He smiled when the door unlocked and the toilet flushed,

"What? Oh no, I found your pasta and flushed it all down the toilet. You need to eat more, and probably invest in a plunger." She said smiling and ran into another room.

"Hey back here you brat!" He hollered and ran after her, she slammed the door in his face, making him ram into it. She cracked up laughing, hearing him grumble words of hate Italian. "What are you doing now?" he demanded pounding his fists on the wooden door,

"Ooooo, important papers and a, is this, yes it is, a paper shredder." she pushed the start up button and listen to him start to panic more when she put the first piece in. then sighed, she could do better than this, and took out the lighter she stole from the kitchen,

"Burn!" she shouted and lit everything on fire. Italy was in the room screaming, Lil' Allison was running out the knocked down door and down the hall.

"Country girl, shake it for me girl, shake it for me girl!" Krissy sang from upstairs, France, Russia, and Germany ran upstairs,

"Verdammit, they are either spreading or multiplying!" Germany hissed they all stopped at the top of the stairs to see Krissy walk out of Russia's room with a pair of scissors.

"I'm insecure, I know what for, those boys turn green when I walk through the do-o-or. I need makeup to cover up; they way I am just ain't enough. Everyone else in the room can see it everyone else including you. Baby you light up my world in such horrid flames, that way that you flip your hair makes them boys run like hell, but well I smile at the ground even flowers wilt. Cause I know o-oh! I know that I'm insecure!" she stopped singing and saw the three of them standing and staring.

"What?" she hissed making a jabbing motion with the scissors,

"Why are you holding scissors!?" France shouted and tried to take them from her. She ducked away from him and ran into Canada's room. Russia ran into his room and growled, all of his stuff was cut up, ripped apart, or tossed into the bathroom with the hot water running, no never mind the water running, the pipes were all taken off so the water was shooting up in the air.

"My room!" he had his aurora show up and he stalked out of his room to see her start messing up Canada's room.

"HEY!" He barked, she turned and threw the scissors, wedging in the wall next to his face,

"You should learn not to sneak up on a crazy person with a sharp object in possession." she walked over to the wall and pulled up the Scissors. He grabbed her wrist,

"My. Room." he growled, she looked behind him and looked back at him,

"Honey, it was a mess when I went in there." with a snap of her fingers she walked past him and down the stairs.

Tara giggled and watched as Krissy ran down the stairs,

"Now, do it now! I did the top already! Do the rest!" she handed Tara the bottle of baby oil and ran to destroy something else. Tara finished the bottom half of the stairs and stood at the bottom, sunglasses on and when Lil' Allison passed off the lighter she held up Germany's wallet.

"Yo, look at my magic trick!" she hollered up the stairs, they all turned, the lighter went off and the wallet was now a flame.

"HOW DID YOU GET-" he went on the first step and went down, down, down, with Russia and France behind because he grabbed their ankles. At the bottom of the stairs was a pile of men, an open flame, and a kickass teenager.

"Trololololololol!" she put herself into gear and ran when Germany reached out for her.

Alyse had currently found a box of tools, but mostly focused on the cordless power drill. China walked down the other hallway, following a trail of holes in the walls, floor, and somehow the lights, and doors. He stopped when he heard drilling coming from the work room.  
"What the hell are you doing crazy teenage girl?" there was Alyse standing on a desk, with holes in it, a drill in hand and the nail halfway through the bookcase and several books.  
"Remodeling with my new toy!" she kissed the handle and continued her work. China grabbed the drill from her.  
"You're done with that now." setting it down on the chair, which was also, was covered in holes,  
OMG, you're right! No more holes, just glitter, glitter, glitter!" Taking out two cans of super bright pink and blue glitter, Alyse ran around the room with the caps off, leaving a trail behind her.  
"WHY THE HELL DO YOU NEED GLITTER? ARU~" China was confused, and furious,  
"Now I will be able to find the bathroom without getting lost." she replied then threw a handful of pink in his face, covering him, smacked him with the empty cans and kicking him before running out of the room.  
Juliete was standing in the middle of the living room, watching everything happen,  
"Why the hell aren't you doing anything?" Canada said walking over to her. The other men nodded,  
"Because, I can just stand here and let all hell unleash." Once said, the plant that was near her caught on fire. The men back away, freaked out. "Just walk away, unless you want to be next." they glared and walked away. Juliete burst out laughing, since she was holding it in the whole time.  
"Did that freak them the hell out or what?" Allie laughed getting up from behind the large plant, "I can't believe the old match in the plant worked!" she high-fived her friends and ran off once again.  
After an hour, the whole place was completely wrecked, if not wrecked, on fire, thrown out a window, or on fire and thorn out a window. The girls had moved to the outside and the 2P's followed.  
"What the hell is she doing up there!?" Russia shouted and pointed to the roof where Krissy was pouring gas, from a gas can that Alyse found in the garage, all over the roof. They turned to hear laughing from behind them,  
"Damn y'all screwed now." Juliete said and snickered once again.  
"The hell is that supposed to mean?" Canada demanded gripping his hockey stick tighter,  
"Oh, nothing." Lil' Allison grinned, Britain raised an eyebrow.  
We are just getting ready, to show you something that we can do." Tara smirked in a creepy way. America backed up a little.  
"What would that something be? Aru~" China asked, causing the girls to all look at them in a strange way.  
"Why, good gender confused child, I will tell you since you are DYING to know." Allie tilted her head to the side.  
"READY?" Krissy shouted from the roof, the others hollered a 'go for it girl'. China growled and grabbed Allie by the front of her teal shirt,  
"What. Does. It. Mean?" he asked more menacingly then before. Krissy was next to them with a crazy grin on her face, and a light caught the corners of everyone's eyes.  
"HOLY FUCKING SHIT MY BLOODY HOUSE!" Britain shouted, the others turned and saw a giant flame where a house once stood.  
"ALL MY SHIT IS IN THERE!" America shouted grabbing his head stomping his right foot.  
"KUMAJIRO!" Canada screamed, and made a move to run towards the house, only to be stopped by his brother and Russia.  
"WHERE IS MY BEAR!" he shouted at the girls,  
"Did we win the bet?" Lil' Allison asked hopefully, Canada growled at her, she stuck her tongue out,  
"WHERE IS MY FUCKING BEAR?!" he shouted again, veins showing up in his neck,  
"Answer our question first, then we'll answer yours!" Allie shouted, Canada towered over her within seconds, then hissed at Britain,  
"Answer their goddamn question Brit!" Britain, who had been staring at his house, turned and put a hand over his eyes,  
"yes, you won the bet, but I WANT YOU TO FUCKING FIX THE GODDAMN HOUSE BEFORE WE TAKE YOU BACK!" he started in a disappointed voice then raised with anger.  
"Pfft, that's nothin'" Krissy said and walked over to the house and walked right through the door. The 2P's gaped at her actions as the other girls followed her.  
"By the way, it's not really fire, Lil' Allison is just a computer wiz, and a projector just made us lucky, or we really would've had to burn the house down." Alyse said then skipped through the door. The others laughed at how bad they scared the most sadistic people in the world.  
No later the girls were packed back into the van that kidnapped them, Canada driving, America in shotgun, Britain, Italy, and Russia in the middle seat, while the girls were all in the back laughing away, Allie then put her head between Britain and Italy, to being the line of sight with the rear-view mirror,  
"Can I be honest without being stabbed, shanked, strangled, or killed in any way?" she asked, the mumbled a yes and she had a smile on her face, "Okay, Canada," he looked up when hearing his name, "You're a badass and freaking hot." Canada smirked and looked back at the road, "America?" she asked again  
"I totally knew this was coming babe." he laughed while turning around.  
"You're hot too, and I freaking love the baseball, evil villain thing going on." she laughed at his expression and went back to her friends, they were all giving her a 'are you kidding me' look, "What?" she said  
"you're going to get raped for being honest with them." Juliete hissed, Allie gave her the bird,  
"Actually it's called balls, something everyone, except for Alyse who already got them, have to grow." she snapped her fingers and looked out the window. They were all still looking at her like she was crazy, well, even crazier. Lil' Allison puffed out her cheeks and leaned in Allie's spot, in between Britain and Russia,  
"Hey Britain," she said to him, he turned his head, blue eyes piercing her eyes, "You seriously remind me of a cupcake, and may I add, I hate them, Muffins are way better, It looks like 1P Poland threw up on you or decided to give you a makeover." she finished and leaned back, Allie gave her a 'bravo', Lil' Allison humored her and bowed as best as she could in the cramped space.  
"We're back!" Tara shouted noticing the familiar surroundings from when their Canada took them out. They pulled into their America's driveway and noticed the lawn, sidewalks, and a little bit of the long driveway, covered with swat cars and workers. Canada put the car in park, not giving two shits of the police staring at them, and got out of the car as did the other 2P's. The girls stayed in the van once they saw the 1P's come running out of the house,  
"What the hell are YOU doing here?" America hissed and cracked his knuckles,  
"Easy there rookie, we are just here for a couple more seconds then we are outta here." Italy said and moved out of the ways for the girls to walk out, the guys shouted in surprise when they saw them. America, Lithuania, Japan, Spain, Romano, and France made a move to grab the girls but the girls had other plans. Allie squealed and ran towards America with her arms open,  
"AMERICAAAAAA!" she shouted and hugged him, he picked her up with a 'thank god'.  
Lil' Allison ran for Lithuania and gave him a quick hug; he blushed and gave her a quick hug back before Russia saw him do it.  
"Now I can sleep a little better." He said with a short laugh at the end.  
Alyse made a run for Spain, even though she just met him, she wanted to hug him.  
"Mi flor está de vuelta!" he shouted and hugged her back and didn't let go.  
Tara ran up to Japan and bowed in front of him,  
"I'm so happy to be back." she said and stood up straight with a smile. He nodded in response; no words could describe how happy he was.  
Then there were two girls and two guys, they walked by them, no hugs, and no words were exchanged, just a glance, eye lock, a smile, and continued their way to the house. The strange thing is that, that was all they need to come from the four. Allie, Lil' Allison, Alyse, and Tara ran in behind their two friends, leaving the 1 and 2P's. The swat team left, leaving the driveway and yard, abandoned. America took a step forward,  
"Thank you." he said with a slight smile, then gave out, and If I see you near them again, I will falcon punch you're faces in, because, I'M THE HERO!" he laughed and went towards the house, the other 1P's following and the 2P's leaving. Britain walked in and saw the girls on the floor holding their stomachs, crying, groaning, and whining, blood coming out from the inside of their legs.  
"OH MY BLOODY-" Britain exclaimed causing the others to run in and see the horrid scene in front of them.

SkittleAddict: Yeah, about that thing with the cliffhangers, yeah, I lied. :3 I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing this. And oh no, what could have happened to the girls? Also, 2P's surprising or not? Finally, this is when I stop ranting, I'm thinking about bringing them (2P's) back maybe, so send me your thoughts, or not! Thanks everyone! SKITTLES AWAY!


	7. Christmas Special

Okay guys please read this before the chapter. Actually, that's the thing, this isn't actually a part of the real story, this is a little side story for the holidays that Otakumudkip recommended I do. So, here it is. A little Christmas Chapter. I am doing this because school is getting hard, I made the basketball team and I have no time, whenever I do get time though, I have writers block. So chapter 7 won't be coming around until after basketball and midterms are over, this is just something to hold you off till then. Thank you for understanding and enjoy the chapter!

It was a peaceful morning in America's house. The sun slowly started to come through the windows, the winter birds chirped, there was a fresh blanket of snow outside, from the storm the night before, and the house was warm, leaving everyone inside snug as a bug while they slept.  
Juliete rolled over and pulled the covers over her head, heating up her cold nose. She let out a sleepy breath and slowly drifted back to sleep. Her door was broken off the hinges and a person was on top of her.

"WAKE UP!" Alyse shouted jumping up and down on Juliete's bed. She growled, and sat up, throwing Alyse off her. Laughter emitted from around her, she looked up and saw that Allie, Lil' Allison, Tara and a half asleep Krissy were also in her room. She sighed and grabbed her pillow and burying her face in it.

"Julie, get up its Christmas!" Tara complained. Juliete made a muffled sound from under her pillow, "What?" Tara sighed. Juliete launched up forward,

"Go wake up the guys so they can deal with you for a couple of hours!" she threw the pillow at Krissy, who just happened to lean up from the couch, and got hit in the face, she was back laying down, but on the floor.

"Why me," Krissy cried, "I just wanted some sleep. That's all, am I a bad person?" Juliete face palmed,

"Well, we actually tried, we got America up, but Britain woke up and chased him back into his room, locked him in, and went after us. That's as far as we got, so we couldn't do any damage." Allie said with a shrug.

"Then why come and bother me?" Juliete yelled annoyed,

"Because," Lil' Allison spoke up, "One, we can. Two, Krissy was easy to get up and Alyse, Allie, and I were already up, so we didn't have to do much work, besides drag a sleepy Krissy down the hall to your room." Juliete sighed; there was no reason to fight with them. She stood up and looked at her clock, her mouth gaped open.

"Uh Oh. She finally realized." Alyse said grabbing on to Allie. Fire seemed to emit from Juliete,

"IT'S FREAKING 4 IN THE MORNING!" she hissed grabbing Allie and Alyse and pulling them towards the door.

"Juliete today is the day of happiness and joy, to be thankful for what you have and your family!" Alyse pleaded. Juliete stopped dragging them and looked at Alyse.

"Wow, Alyse you're right..." she started, the tightened her grip, "If I wasn't a total Grinch right now I would care but, oh look, I don't give a fuck!" she threw them out and pointed to the door for Tara and Lil' Allison. She slammed the door when they were out and noticed Krissy still had a death grip on her pillow. Juliete slammed her head on the door and hear them start to talk,

"Well, I guess she doesn't want to help us get the guys up." Tara let out a sigh. "I hope she knows that clock stopped working when Alyse accidentally broke it when she threw it at Krissy." Allie stopped listening and ran next door, kicking down Spain's door,

"Feliz Navidad motherfucker!" she said and noticed how no one was in the room, his bed was made, and the room was quiet. "Not sure if he's already awake or he's invisible..."Allie walked out of the room, "Alyse your boyfriend is gone!" Allie shouted, Alyse fumed, and walked across the hall and kicked down Japan's door,

"The girl is gone too!" she said,

"HEY!" Tara shouted, "WATCH IT!" Tara mumbled something in Japanese, then spoke again, "What is going on?"

"Come on Tara, I can even tell, me and Alyse are in the hallway kicking down doors. DUH, pay attention." Allie stated. Lil' Allison face palmed.

"Thank you Allie." she mumbled, then opened Juliete's door, "DON'T THROW ANYTHING I COME IN PEACE!" she yelled shielding herself with the door.

"What could you guys possibly want?" she mumbled,

"The guys are gone!" Alyse shouted, Krissy sprang up,

"France too!?" she hollered, Allie gave her a look and nodded, "BEST. CHRISTMAS. EVER!" she fist pumped. They all ran downstairs still in their pajamas, but hair brushed, to see them all in the living room where the tree was piled high with presents.

"DAMMIT!" Krissy hissed when she started to scan the room and saw France with mistletoe in his hand. Alyse ran by the tree and into the kitchen, she saw a shit load of candy, everywhere,

"I AM NO LONGER WORTHY KITCHEN GOD!" she yelled then grabbed a Hershey's bar, before running back in to join everyone.

"Merry Christmas dudette!" America exclaimed jumping up and hugging Allie.

Japan went over to Tara and bowed, she did too in return. Spain grabbed Alyse when she ran back in; Britain gave a nod to Krissy and Juliet as did Germany. Lithuania quickly grabbed Lil' Allison and hugged her, she had a heart attack right then and there. Britain cleared his throat,

"Okay, before we all go crazy and dive into the gifts, we Allied and Axis powers have something for you girls. Each of them got a small box wrapped in their favorite color.

"What, you guys really didn't have to, like I know its all in the Christmas spirit and all but-" Tara and Lil' Allison got cut off by Prussia laughing,

"Just open zhem already! You fraus vill like this!" he laughed again. The colorful wrapping paper was soon up in the air, and ripping of the tape was heard, then squealing.

"MY BABY! MOMMA MISSED YOU!" Allie wailed as she held onto her phone and ear buds.

"YES I CAN FINALLY LISTEN TO MY COUNTRY MUSIC AGAIN!" Krissy cried and rubbed her face against the screen of the phone.

"VICTORY! I SHALL BE AS HAPPY AS LOKI WHEN HE ALMOST TOOK OVER THE WORLD!" Lil' Allison yelled holding her phone and green ipod against her face.

"I CAN LISTEN TO MY ANIME AGAIN!" Tara shouted with a fist pump holding her navy blue ipod in her clenched fist, and her phone in the other.

"MY MUSIC, MY PHONE, TEXTING, IFUNNY! I WON'T BE UNHAPPY EVER AGAIN!" Alyse cheered, and put her ear buds in.

"YES! I NEVER THOUGHT I WOULD BE THIS HAPPY TO SEE THIS PIECE OF CRAP EVER!" Juliete whooped,

The girls ran around and hugged each of the guys, saying thank you as they went. France even got some love from everyone but Lil' Allison ands Tara.

"How did you even get these?" Lil' Allison asked still holding her electronics with a death grip.

"Well, they started showing up a month ago randomly, and I walked with everyone and we decided that we would give them to you today." Britain smiled as the girls grew even wider. Allie unlocked her phone and dialed a number. She held it up to her ear with a fist to her mouth and waited for the ringing.

"We're sorry the person you are trying to reach is not available in this dimension." was what came from the annoying robotic woman's voice from the other side of the line.

"Why don't we start opening the rest of the gifts?" Britain suggested, America then interrupted with a loud hoot,  
"SANTA, LET'S SEE WHAT YOU GOT MEH!" then literally dived into the tree. Britain sighed and covered his eyes, not wanting to see the tree fall from the fatass. "BOOYAH! NEW HORROR VIDEO GAMES!" he exclaimed from inside the tree. His head popped out mere seconds later, "Uh, does anyone know what Ao Oni is?" he held out the game, Tara ran over and grabbed it out of his hand,

"I am NOT going through THAT nightmare again!" she shouted before opening the casing and snapping the disk.

"You tell that creepy bastard Tara!" Lil' Allison and Alyse cheered on.

"DUDE!" America shouted face going pale, "SANTA GAVE THAT TO ME!" Juliete sighed,

"Just ask Japan to give you another one, since Santa isn't real, it had to be from him." the girls (minus Krissy), Italy, and America gasped.

They gathered in a small group across the room, and started to whisper. Every so often one of them would look back and make a face a Juliete. she face palmed. Krissy scooted next to Juliete and whispered,

"I don't think they were ever told that he doesn't exist." Juliete shrugged, "I was never told about him, since my family is so religious, they didn't want me thinking him higher than God."

Juliete gaped at her, and then mumbled something along the lines of Krissy having no childhood. The group that was forgotten about soon surrounded Juliete and Krissy,

"We have living proof that he is real!" Lil' Allison said with a smirk on her face. France popped into the circle crowding the two non-believers,

"Iz zhis a rape party? I 'ope it iz." He gave his signature laugh and Krissy kicked him in the face, and then looked at her friends and the two men.

"Where is this proof then?" Allie and Alyse smirked, grabbing a hold of Krissy under the arms and dragged her outside. She punched Allie in the stomach and kicked Alyse. they let her go and fell to the snow covered ground; she brushed herself off before looking up. Her eyes went wide.

There in the sky, in the bright of day, was nine reindeer pulling a bright red sleigh with five people in it. Krissy rubbed her eyes with the back of her fists and looked up again to see...nothing. Krissy raised an eyebrow, but turned when she heard bells. There right in front of her was Santa with four other men, climbing out of the sleigh. They all turned when curse words came from the, still open, front door,

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU DOING? BOY I WILL MESS YOU UP IF YOU DON'T PUT ME DOWN RIGHT THIS-" Juliete was dropped from America's shoulder cutting her lovely colored sentence short.

"FINLAND!" Lil' Allison and Tara shouted running towards the blonde man dressed in red. He opened his arms and hugged both of them with a big smile. Juliete's mouth was wide open, she couldn't believe it. Santa was real, but wait, wasn't his name supposed to be Chris Cringle or some shit and not Finland?

"Hyvää Joulua!" He said with his voice filled with cheer.

Allie squealed and ran towards one of the men that came with Santa.

"Denmark! You're back!" She hugged him, he laughed and hugged her back, giving her a quick peck on the cheek,

"Glædelig jul!" he said full of joy and a sparkle in his eyes. Allie fainted.

Alyse burst out laughing and pointed. Tara sighed; Allie was not going to shut up about that. No later, as in ten seconds, Allie gained conscious, and noticed Denmark smiling, she blushed and got up. Noticing Iceland and Norway standing awkwardly near the reindeer. She ran over to Iceland and pulled him down so she could whisper in his ear. He was released from her clutches and was blushing. Allie made a begging motion with her hands. Tara became suspicious, what was Allie up too? someone clearing their throat made to look over her shoulder,

"Tara, am I correct?" Iceland said to her, she had an inner fan girl, and nodded her head wildly.

Iceland took a few seconds to look over to Allie who made a 'go on' gesture from next to Denmark. Iceland sighed, and a blush came up.

"Gleðileg jól." he mumbled quickly then pecked her cheek.

Tara's face grew red, and held her cheek. Iceland had already moved back to his spot with his brother and had the same shade of color on his face.

"YOU'RE WELCOME TARA!" Allie shouted and started to laugh.

Finland clapped his hands, and everyone looked over towards him,

"Why don't we all go inside? Some of us seem to not have shoes on." He was mostly pointing towards the girls. Alyse waved her hand,

"I'm fine! I don't need any shoes." She then looked up to the sky, "Well, fine as in I can't feel my feet at all."

All the girls ran back into the house and huddled around the empty fireplace. Sweden cocked his eyebrow,

" t'ere is n' f're. t'en w'y s't i'n f'nt of ''t?" he questioned. Finland noticed this too and grabbed a rather large blanket, wrapping the girls in it.

"There was one. It's still warm though." Krissy said from under all the fluff.

"the girls somehow managed to turn around all together without getting out of the blanket and watched as they guys opened their stuff. At one point Alyse got out of the blanket and ran into boxes of candy, then upstairs to her room. The others followed and came back down dressed appropriately for the cold weather. Jeans, fuzzy socks, short sleeved shirt and a hoodie/jacket. Lil' Allison stared out the window for a couple of minutes before running into the living area and announced,

"SNOWBALL WAR! GIRLS AGAINST BOYS!" then waited for what people had to say.

Allie whooped, Krissy cheered and added a 'let's do it!' Juliete smiled and nodded, Tara sighed, wanting to sit on the side lines and read her anime. Prussia stood up,

"Hold on zhere fraus, before you get in over your head. Did you ever zhink that ve vould vin because ve are zhe dominate species?" France nodded in agreement, Krissy stood up,

"Nice, you got the feminist side of her powered up." Allie said with a sigh, and watched as Krissy stood up on the coffee table, hands on hips,

"Listen, PAL. Just because there are more of you and you are "stronger" doesn't mean that you will win. You must have strategy and agility. Also, France you're opinion doesn't count, cause' I'm not even sure what you are." She sat down with a satisfied grin and high fives from her friends.

"Very vell Zhen." Prussia said with a glare stuck out his hand for Krissy to shake.

She spit in her hand and stuck it out; he gave her a disgusted look. Then realized that she wanted him to do the same. He shivered and spit then grabbed her hand, with a spine chilling squish. She let go and wiped her hand on her pants and stood up.

"Let's get into formation. You girls know the drill, Lil' Allison Fort, Allie and Alyse ammo, Juliete and me have our own thing we have to do." Krissy announced then walked out of the room.

the others ran as soon as Krissy stopped talking and the guys stood in the room dumbfounded. Prussia pinched the bridge of his nose, realizing how much of a mistake he had just made. Mere seconds later the guys walked out and were instantly pelted with snowballs, France screamed like the woman he is and hid behind Germany.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS BITCHES!" Juliete yelled from the roof, and then dropped three trash cans on France, Russia, and Sweden; France was a stroke of luck, but poor Russia and Sweden, well wrong time wrong place. America laughed at France and called him a wimp,

"AMERICA!" Lil' Allison shouted

He looked out and up to see a giant snow castle fort and Lil' Allison on top leaning out one of the ammo windows,

"I HAVE A PROPOSITION FOR YOU! IF WE WIN, PRUSSIA MUST SAY THAT WOMEN ARE MORE SUPERIOR TO MEN, IF YOU WIN PRUSSIA GETS TO SAY I TOLD YOU SO." Lil' Allison finished shouting and leaned back in after she got an 'okay' from him. "FIRE!" she shouted.

A wall of snowballs came from the top of the castle; the guys screamed and ran, ducking for cover and some even using each other for human shields.

Not even two hours; later the guys all ran into the woods for cover, and time to catch their breath. A rustle of the trees, and snow falling in the heaps next to them, got them running again. The laughing from the girl's did not deem to stop, it just echoed.

"Prussia," Spain started with a big gasp, "I-I think the chika's won, just accept defeat and call it off." Prussia frowned,

"Nein, we will win just watch. They will have to get tired at some point." he said with a little laugh, but was on the ground, his face now covered with snow.

"Don't bet on it chap, they don't seem to have an off switch." Britain said with a chuckle.

"Fine!" Prussia said as he leaned up on his elbows, "You fraus vin!" They all came out from behind the trees high fiving each other with laughs.

"Who's dominating now?" Krissy said with a smirk, Prussia just mumbled and took Krissy's hand when she offered to help him up. He noticed Allie pouting,

"Vhat's vrong frau? Break a nail?" Prussia mocked, Allie snapped him a look and shook her head,

"Nah, could care less bout' my nails, me and Alyse just had an amazing plan all thought out, but you guys wussed out." she shrugged and started to make her way back towards the house. "Probably for the best though, you might have gotten frostbite." she shouted over her shoulder.

Everyone shook their heads and followed Allie back towards the house. Everyone was inside with hot chocolate in their hands. America was starting up the fire again, when a smell hit his nose, he dropped everything and followed the smell to see Finland and Sweden pulling cookies out. Alyse was sitting on the counter eating cookie dough while watching them. The cookies reminded America about the cake that he had in the fridge, he pushed Alyse over so he wouldn't hit her with the door and pulled out a medium sized green and red cake, with Merry Christmas written in white icing along the top.

"CAKE! GIMMIEGIMMIEGIMMIEGIMMIE!" Alyse tried to make a grab for the cake but America stopped her and walked out, Alyse threw a wad of cookie dough at him, sticking to the wall, instead of the back of his superman shirt. she crossed her arms and followed him out of the kitchen.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" America yelled as he brought out the cake and set it down on the coffee table. Japan moved away as did a few others just by the sight of the colored cake. the girls squealed and ran up to the cake,

"VICTORY!" Lil' Allison yelled taking a piece America had cut from the table.  
Alyse shoved everyone aside to grab a piece, only for Allie to take it away from her.

"no, no. You have to go sober for the rest of the night. Yes, even with a kitchen filled with candy." she said taking a bite out of her piece right in front of Alyse.

Alyse growled and took a piece anyways and ran, jumping over the couch and weaving through people, through the kitchen door and locking it behind her. She laughed and started to raid the whole kitchen, ripping bags and boxes, letting the candy spill all over the floor. Soon she couldn't even move, the candy was up to her waist. Alyse went under and was literally swimming.

Allie waited till the shuffling stopped then forced open the door, and laughed. There was Alyse passed out in the middle of a candy pool, mouth hanging open, and twitching.

"Some one had too much candy. " Juliete mocked Alyse groaned and sat up holding her head.

"This must be a candy sugar hangover. I hate it." Alyse mumbled as she rolled out of the kitchen and onto the carpet. "I'm going up. Merry Christmas guys!"

The guys nodded in her direction, Allie ran over and hugged Denmark, Prussia, and America, saying a quick merry Christmas and running up right after Alyse.

The other girls did the same besides Krissy and Juliete, who just said Merry Christmas, and went upstairs. Lil' Allison hugged Lithuania and Britain, before following the four others. Finally Tara hugged Iceland and Bowes towards Japan with a Merry Christmas. Then headed up, the guys sighed and sat down in the loving area. Finland and the other Nordics left after Tara went up, and said their goodbyes. America and the remaining sat in the living area and watched the fire, before drifting of to sleep.

The girls waited for them to fall asleep before running back downstairs in their pajamas and pillows, and lay down in the living area next to their favorite guy. All gathered in one room, for a peaceful night.

Merry Christmas from the Where'd You Come from cast!

Have a great holiday! Hope to be back soon! Love you all!

SkittleAddict over and out...for now.


	8. Chapter 7

Hey guys,

Been awhile, hasn't it? Yeah, this past month has been really depressing. Yes, basketball has been over and so has midterms obviously, but then we had a week off, and Softball tryouts came right after that, so to let you know on the behalf of the story, I didn't make the team. It was a really bad week, and now it's just becoming a bad month, and there has been drama with mean girls who did make the team. Blah, blah, blah, I'm so sorry it's taken so long, but the bright side is spring break is this time next week for us, and maybe another chapter for you guys. :) Thank you for waiting for such a long time, like since Christmas, it's been great having so many people read my story. Now forget about the depressing author and have some laughs! Your favorite girls are back! ON WITH THE STORY!

Skittle out.

Italy began to flip out, thus, start crying. Germany and the others just stood horrified at the scene in front of them. Japan made the first move and knelt down next to Tara,

"Ms. Tara, What is going on, do you need-?" Tara cut him off with a glare,

"Call. Hungary. Now." She hissed then rolled over and into a ball.

America ran to his phone and dialed her number,

"Hungary, hey! Yeah, We have a little problem over at my place, see Iggy did a spell that made six, very cute may I add, girls come to our world and now they are on the floor bleeding and holding their stomachs, they want you to come over and-" the line went dead.

About 30 seconds later Hungary kicked the door down and walked passed the clueless male nations. She shook her head at them,

"Girls, I want you to get up take this bag," she held out her right arm, "and do what you need to." the girls complied and did as told, running up the stairs as fast as possible, slamming one of their doors and locking it.

Hungary turned to the nations.

"Now, you are going to have to let them be for a couple of hours or at least till they act like they should, clear?" they all nodded, Britain stepped forward,

"Can you tell us what happened to them, and will it happen again?" he clenched the bottom of his suit jacket, Hungary just laughed,

"Yes, it's going to happen again, once every month. So be prepared if they start lashing out on you guys for no reason at all." France shivered then spoke up,

"But, they do that to the furniture and me everyday."

"How long have they been around?" Hungary asked looking at the calendar, then making a red dot on the date. America looked up and hummed,

"Couple of months." he said with a shrug.

Hungary gave a small smile to herself,

"They have been hiding it well then." she said with a hit of joy in her voice.

The girls ran down the stairs jumping and hopping,

"Hey Hungary, what is in that other bag?" Lil' Allison asked reaching for the bag, Hungary smiled and pulled out the most holy items, chocolate, skittles, starbursts, snickers, Reese's, and ice cream.

"SUGAR! GIMMIE GIMMIE GIMMIE GIMMIE!" Alyse shouted jumping up and down. Juliete grabbed the overly hyper female and dragged her into the kitchen.

"Bitch, you have to learn to control yourself. I'm not always going to be there to drag yo ass out!" she hissed then tossed her on the floor.

Lil' Allison and Tara thanked Hungary before she left, leaving the girls the sugar,

"Again, thank you so much! It was nice to finally meet you Hungary." Tara smiled as the female nation left.

Then frowned when she heard a slap behind her.

"MY STARBURSTS!" Lil' Allison shouted, Tara turned to see Alyse holding her cheek and glaring at the defensive girl.

"IT'S CANDY, SO IT'S MINE! I CLAIMED IT AS MINE. CANDY MEANS ALYSE! SO. GIVE. ME. THE. CANDY." Alyse hissed and tried to grab the bag again.

Lil' Allison swung it out of the way but Alyse took it out of her hands,

"PRAISE THE LORD, SWEET MOMMA NINNY MUGGINS!" Allie shouted getting on her knees and pulling out a giant bag of Skittles.

Juliete walked in and hit her head on the wall at the sight,

"Does that bitch want us to die! Giving HER skittles" Juliete hissed pointing at Allie.

Allie was currently trying to open the bag with the floor, as in bang it against the ground until the floor cracks or the bag bursts,

"Is like giving HER alcohol!" then pointed to Alyse.

She had ripped the plastic bag apart and was stuffing all the Reese's and Snickers in her pockets, and every so often down her shirt,

"It's a big no! So why the hell-"

"I TOLD YOU DON'T TOUCH THE FUCKING STARBURSTS!" Lil' Allison screamed over Juliete who threw her arms up and walked out of the room.

Something crashed and there was cursing followed shortly after. The guys slowly made their way out of the room and into the kitchen, where Juliete, Tara, and Krissy were.

"So, how did you do it?" Britain asked to the three sane girls,

"Well, I don't want to go into too much detail since Tara hates this stuff, but-" Krissy started but Tara kicked her, shutting her up, Germany leaned on the table and sighed,

"No, no, not whatever...THAT is, what he meant was how did you survive our other sides?"

Juliete smirked and sat on the countertop,

"Well, long story short, we made a bet with them saying that if they could survive a full day with us on sugar, they keep us, But our side was that if they couldn't, then we will be set free." they all were listening intently and ushered for her to tell how they did it.

"You know when america got the call from us? We just woke up on day two of being with them, and after the cupcake craze cut the line, the bet started." Tara continued,

Britain raised his thick brows, they wanted to know more,

"The thing is though, we weren't on sugar, we couldn't find any except maple syrup so we just acted...I don't think normal is the word but, we were sugar sober." Krissy finished, rocking back and forth on the wooden chair.

America burst out laughing as did Prussia,

"How-how-how did you make it seem like you vere on sugar?" Prussia gasped, then cracked up laughing again.

"I think Lil' Allison found a video recorder or something, so we can show you if you can handle it." Tara smirked then cringed, slamming her fist on the table. "I. Hate. Life." she grumbled.

Lil' Allison handed over the video recorder and pressed play, within thirty seconds, America, France, Prussia, and Britain were laughing. Germany and Japan were smirking, then there was Italy who was out with the girls in the other room.

"GOD DAMMIT!" Allie screeched, America got up, made a heroic pose, and leaped out of the kitchen,

"I AM HERE TO RESCUE YOU!" he announced, Allie was glaring at the coffee table that was moved to the center of the living room,

"What?" he mumbled and scratched his head, Juliete smirked she knew what was coming,

"FUCK YOU TABLE, FUCK YOU COUCH, FUCK YOU GRAVITY, FUCK YOU FEET, FUCK THIS, FUCK THAT, FUCK LIFE!" she yelled, Lil' Allison came in laughing,

"You hit your foot on the table didn't you?" Alyse giggled at the comment, Allie gave her the bird.

"AW HELL NAW!" Alyse and Juliete shouted. Allie groaned,

"THAT WASN'T TOWARDS YOU JULIETE! IT WAS FOR THE DAMN CANDY ADDICT!" Juliete didn't seem to care, they both ran after her.

Krissy watched as the three ran around the couch, it was like watching a cartoon show. She sighed then smirked, an evil plan was forming in her head. Before she could get anywhere Russia picked her up, along with Juliete and Alyse in his arms. Germany was already up the stairs with Allie, Lil' Allison, and Tara in his arms, And threw them all in one room.

"You can come out vhen zhis whole...zhing is done." Germany said from the other side of the locked door. Krissy growled and kicked at the door, Juliete looked around for a chair, but noticed that there was nothing that they could use in this room.

"DAMMIT!" Juliete shouted kicking the door.

Then Thunder shook the house, Allie, Alyse, Lil' Allison, and Tara screamed.

It began to heavily pour, the thunder shook the house every so often, and a flash of lightning went across the window. The girls gave up and their mood calmed down so they just sat and watched.

"Thor is upset that we are locked in a room." Allie laughed from the floor, currently on her stomach then rolled over to her back.

Lil' Allison scoffed,

"LOKI SHALL TAKE OVER THE WORLD AND KILL ALL THE 'YOLO' AND 'SWAG' IDIOTS!" she hissed, "HE IS WAY MORE SUPERIOR TO THOR!"

Allie and Lil' Allison got into a fight about who is better, while Juliete continued to look out the window, Krissy found an Amish book, freaked out, then began to read, Tara was reading a manga that she took from America's library along with three bags filled with them. It was going to be a long time stuck in a room together.

"Where's Alyse?" Krissy finally asked after looking up from her book after two hours. Everyone looked around the room and could not find her.

"ALYSE!" Allie yelled, and started to kick the walls as she walked,

"What good will that do?" Juliete mumbled in annoyance,

"She could have turned invisible and is watching us right now, so this is what I am doing. Your argument is invalid." Allie replied then started to smack and kick at the wall.

Lil' Allison sighed,

"If she WAS 'invisible' then wouldn't you see clothes walking around without a body?" she stated with a triumphant smile, thinking Allie couldn't beat that.

"Duh, she's naked. It's Alyse, c'mon. She would do something stupid like that." Allie replied whipping her hand around with a loud 'thwap' against the red and white wallpaper.

"You guys looking for me?" Alyse asked.

Everyone turned to see Alyse standing in front of a secret staircase in a bookcase.

"You have got to be kidding me." Krissy said, shoving Alyse out of the way to look down the stairs.

"HOLY SHIT!" Allie yelled in excitement, "YOU FOUND NARNIA!" she jumped up and down until the power went out and they all shrieked.

"THE GIRL FROM THE RING IS FINALLY COMING FOR ME!" Alyse cried.

Allie pulled her hair in front of her face and screamed at Alyse.

Alyse took off down the stairway, with Allie or 'Samarah' right behind screaming at her. Krissy, Lil' Allison, Juliete, and Tara followed. They didn't want to be stuck in that room either, soon they were tumbling out of a big cabinet in the kitchen. Tara and Lil' Allison face palmed,

"Leave it to America to have a staircase that leads to the kitchen." the two mumbled.

They had no idea where they were going only the flickering candles in the other room were leading them to a different destination.

"If it's Steve. I love you guys." Tara said clenching her fists.

"Or maybe, *gasp*, it could be, like, ohmigod, the idiots that we have been living with for that past couple of months." Juliete said in a mocking annoying voice.

Allie and Alyse looked at her.

"Nah, it could be a Zombie Apocalypse right now, and everyone in this house and the 2P's are the only ones left in this world!" Allie said then smacked her cheeks in like she just found out the answer to life.

"Dios mío, eres un idiota. ¿Por qué le ocurre eso?" Krissy said in Spanish.

Allie was about to say a smart ass comment back, but Alyse screaming made everyone else scream.

"Woah, woah, woah! Dudettes, calm down it just me!" America said They stopped screaming.

They started yelling and scolding America for scaring them.

Krissy screamed again when a hand grabbed her shoulder. She turned and swung her right foot, hitting whomever the hand belonged to in between the legs. The victim of Krissy's power kick fell to his knees with an 'umph',

"Warum zum Teufel würden Sie tun, diese Frau? Ich kam, um nach dir zu sehen! " Prussia gasped. Krissy just growled in annoyance.

"At least you weren't France." Lil' Allison said trying to add humor to the moment.

France popped in.

"Did zomeone call for moi?" he asked Krissy just turned and swung her fist into his stomach.

He coughed and fell to the ground. Prussia was still groaning, and America was running his hand through his hair. Allie and Alyse were still holding onto each other after the first scream. Juliete was gripping the counter top, Tara was grabbing Krissy's arm telling her to calm down, and Lil' Allison was now holding a chair over her head.

"NEXT PERSON TO WALK IN GETS A CHAIR OVER THEIR HEAD!" Lil' Allison shouted about up to the point where she was done with the jump scares.

"NO ONE COME INTO THE KITCHEN! WE'LL COME OUT, IT'S ALL GOOD!" America shouted, then turned to Lil' Allison, "Put the chair down, so we can all go out to the main room where we have a shit load of flashlights and Germany is getting a fire going."

He got her to put the chair down, and she walked out of the Kitchen to go sit on the couch in the other room. the girls swarmed in and sat down. The room was oddly quiet,

"I'm bored." Alyse said with a huff then falling to her back.

Tara's eyes widened and leaned over towards Lil' Allison who was currently give France a death glare, but turned away when Tara told Lil' Allison her idea.

"America?" Lil' Allison asked innocently, he swallowed hard, knowing something is up, and looked towards her, "Do you still have those mystical old things called 'board games'"?

America's face scrunched together,

"Why the hell would you want those old boring things?" he asked,

"So... is that a yes, to you have them?" Tara said with a 'answer the freaking question' look.

"Yeah. I do. They are in that closet on the top shelf." He replied avoiding Tara's glare.

Lil' Allison shot up and ran towards said closet and ripped it apart until she found the game she wanted. She gave a hoot and ran back towards the group and started to clean off the coffee table.

"Hey, Allie. It's our favorite game!" Tara shouted and grabbed the box and showing it over the flashlight.

"LIFE!" Allie shouted with a fist pump, then scooted over towards the table.

Lil' Allison set up the board and all the girls started to grab a colored car, setting them up. Alyse then sighed and banged her head on the table.

"Am I going to be broke again? She asked the little car, in a desperate tone.

"Mexican please, is Allie gonna be rich again and am I going to have nine back loans?" Lil' Allison said with a laugh.

Allie rubbed her nails on her shirt with a smirk.

"Let's just play already!" Krissy said with a smile.

The guys gathered around and watched as the girls laughed and shouted at each other. At one point, America even had to bring out the rules so Juliete could prove her point to Alyse. Two rounds were played, until everyone brought out different games so everyone could play. Allie and Alyse moved onto playing cards, and played kings. Everyone gathered around the card game since it was getting intense after five seconds of starting time. No later, everyone was in a big circle playing Bull Shit.

"BULL SHIT!" Krissy yelled at Tara.

"Check me." She replied with a smirk.

Krissy realized her mistake, and checked the cards Tara put down. Krissy mumbled a few colorful words in Spanish, that made Spain laugh, as she picked up the pile. Allie cracked up laughing, Alyse was smirking, and the guys started to shake their heads. No later, Lil' Allison and Juliete got in a fight, which surprised the group when Juliete backed down.

"Damn STRAIGHT!" Lil' Allison said in victory. Juliete waved it off.

"OMG JULIETE ARE YOU GOING SOFT?" Alyse shouted in the Asians ear,

"No, I'm not." Juliete replied putting her hand on the tan girls' face, pushing her away.

" I beg to differ." Alyse argued back leaning up on her elbow.

Juliete menacingly leaned close to her friends face,

"I WILL cut you in your sleep, and burn every single fucking piece of candy and every ounce of sugar in this house. ARE. WE. CLEAR?" Alyse was staring at Juliete with her mouth hanging open, trying to form words, but all that came out was "meeeeeeeeeeeewaowoawoawaeeee ee"

The guys were watching the girls behavior pattern, it seemed, so far, that it went to not caring, violent, happy go lucky, depressing, jumpy, angry, violent again, then regular. After being violent for the second time, they were back to the way that they usually would act. Britain, Japan, Lithuania, Italy, and Romano were happy these moods were done and over for, that was until the lights went back on, and a call came to America's phone.

"Kay. Dude's, some car hit a powerline and thats why the power went out. They fixed it, the dude and his car are fine, and there is gonna' be a LOT of flickering of the lights. That's it though." America announced.

"SAMARAH WILL STILL BE ABLE TO GET ME!" Alyse shouted, then turned to Allie who was starting to move her hair to the front of her face, "DON'T EVEN!" she hissed throwing the box from Life at her.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Come forth bitch of thou illegal Spanish nation!" Allie said with a fencing stance.

The two launched towards each other, but stopped when the forgotten game board flew between them, pieces flying all over the place. They turned to see Lil' allison with her hands in the flipping table position.

"The hell?" Juliete said pulling the mini people out of her hair.

Lil' Allison looked around, then saw the playing cards laying in a messy pile, and picked them up,

"Whapa!" she shouted throwing a card at Allie.

It went straight down to the ground.

"DAMMIT!" she yelled,

"Allison did you catch Allie's stupidity?" Juliete asked.

Tara chuckled,

"I didn't know Polish was contagious." Alyse laughed.

Allie puffed out her cheeks. Lithuania looked up in horror, as did half of the other nations.

"You're Polish?!" He asked. She nodded,

"Yeah, actually, I'm a "mutt." she said making quotation marks in the air with her fingers, "I'm Polish, Welsh, British, American, Irish, Italian, and German." She said then finished quietly when she noticed a guy pop up when she said their name.

"What are the rest of you?" Germany asked now intrigued even more since Allie called herself a 'mutt'

"I'm Italian, Russian, American, British, French, and Irish." Alyse answered.

Allie jumped on Alyse's back,

"DON'T FORGET MEXICAN!" she yelled.

Alyse threw the girl off her back and screamed back,

"I'M NOT MEXICAN!" Lil' Allison cut in before they would start throwing fists and people,

"I'm German, Hispanic, a little British, Polish, a little of Irish, American, and, as much as I hate to say, French too." Lil' Allison said shuddering when admitting that she was french.

Allie opened her mouth,

"DON'T FUCKING SAY IT!" Allie instantly shut her mouth, putting her hands up to say 'wasn't gonna'

"I'm Swedish, French-canadian, Polish, Italian, American, Irish, and I guess kinda British." Tara said Lithuania threw his hands into his hair and grabbed handfuls,

"IS EVERYONE HERE POLISH?! POLAND IS ENOUGH BUT THIS IS JUST PATHETIC!" He screamed and started to pace,

"Wait," he said stopping then turned to Krissy and Juliete, who were silent the whole time, remembered they had not yet said what they were.

"You two, are the only hope of sanity in this house." He grabbed Krissy by the shoulders,

Krissy's eyes narrowed, she grabbed his wrists and was about to knee him, when Lil' Allison threw Krissy a death glare. Krissy rolled her eyes, pouted then let go of Lithuanians wrists, then leaned in close to him,

"Don't. Touch. Me. " she said venom dripping from each word escaping her mouth.

Lithuania went white, she was scary like Russia, he didn't think it would be possible then remembered Alyse was Russian but was only scary when she was given sugar, could Krissy be Russian? Krissy lifted an eyebrow when she noticed the nations' blank face, he seemed to be processing what the situation was going to be.

"God you people are such freaks." Krissy said stepping away from the spaced out Lithuanian,

"Coming from you, that means nothing." Allie said with a laugh.

Krissy shot Allie a look,

"Oh hush your face, you're a freak too." Krissy hissed then cleared her throat.

"I'm half German and half Irish." She watched Lithuania's color come back to his face,

"No Russian?" He asked

Krissy shook her head

"Polish?" He asked again

Krissy shook her head again.

"Just two?" He questioned, Krissy threw her head back

" I told you what I was now stop asking questions!" She snapped putting her hands on her hips.

"Okay one out of the four is not Polish, or Russian." Lithuania turned to Juliete,

She raised her eyebrows.

"What chu want man bitch?" She said

"We are waiting to hear what you are love." Britain said running his hand through his hair.

Juliete inhaled a deep breath,

"Okay okay. I'm Asian and American." Juliete said irritated, then looking at her fingernails,

"That's it?" Britain asked letting his arms drop to his sides, Juliete groaned,

"How fucking hard is it to tell what I am?! I'm an Asian that grew up in America and speaks English. Easy as that." she snapped her face turning red with anger.

Italy ran behind Germany, so that if the female outburst again, he would have Germany to protect him, but stupid big brother France, oh stupid, stupid France, decided to open his mouth

at a stupid time.

"I vould 'ave though zhat you were Russian or Germany because of 'ow hostile, and violent you are." Juliete made eye contact with France, he covered his mouth.

Allie and Alyse looked up in horror, no one tries to bad mouth Juliete and lives. Lil' Allison flipped over the coffee table, while Krissy and Tara moved the couch and chairs next to the table creating a barrier,

"TAKE COVER!" Allie yelled diving behind the furniture.

Alyse ran over to France, grabbed his shoulder and said a quick 'nice knowing you' before joining the other girls in the safety zone. France's face went white when he noticed he was probably going to die. Juliete put her left foot forward and France collapsed,

"I AM SO SORRY! I NEVER MEANT TO SAY ANY OF ZHAT! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!" he bawled then shielded his face.

Juliete sat down across from France and waited for him to move his hands before speaking. As funny as it was watching France almost piss his pants, Juliete wanted to get one thing through with them,

"France, listen. I grew up in Trenton for a couple of years before moving to where I live now, so it was pretty much be scary or get scared. Thats why im so scary at times, and its kinda hard with what my family has been through, Allie understands what I'm saying, but it would be nice for people to think I'm not a bitch or scary all the time. So i guess what I'm saying is that I'm sorry." France had fully removed his hands from his face.

France was heartbroken by the pained look in her eyes, he wanted to help somehow. He noticed her giving him a look,

"Da hell you lookin at me like that for?" she snapped

France sighed the lights flickered and Alyse screamed something about a girl named Samara coming for her again,

"Oh shut up." Krissy hissed, throwing her amish book, that she had began to read again, at Alyse.

Alyse squeaked and flailed her arms around until she went flying off the coffee table, that she seated herself on mere minutes ago. the book hit the wall and landed next to Alyse. Lil' Allison started to laugh,

"THAT'S what you get for touching MY Starburst! What goes around comes around bitch!" she yelled.

Alyse shot the little dirty blonde a look and growled, then smirked,

"At least I'm tall enough for it to hit me, it would probably go right over your head." Lil' Allison yelled in aggravation,

"SHUT THE HELL UP! I'M NOT THAT SHORT!" she threw a flashlight at Alyse.

Germany grabbed the flashlight before it hit the poor girl. Alyse's eyes rolled back, causing her head to hit the floor. Tara rolled her eyes, she was currently reading manga and zoned everything out for the last five minutes, but just happened to look up, right then and there to see Alyse faint.

"Lil' Allison, did someone have one too many starburst?" Tara said in a mocking tone, Lil' Allison turned and hissed,

"MY STARBURST! I already have them to deal with" she threw her arm over to Allie drawing a mustache on the fainted girl's face with a lime green highlighter.

"I don't need another person to look out for whenever one of them walk by my room without feeling like I'm going to get mugged by a Mexican and a Polish idiot for my candy!" Allie's head snapped up and she narrowed her eyes, uncapping the highlighter and tossing it towards the little group.

She missed and Krissy threw a smart comment at her,

"Some softball player." Allie groaned, then turned back to see France with a bright green streak across his face.

"HA! MISSED ME!" Lil' Allison shouted,

"I GOT FRANCE, I GOT ONE OUT OF THE TWO FRENCHIES THAT WERE IN MY SIGHT!" Allie snapped back,

Juliete looked up, as did Krissy and Tara. Lil' Allison fumed,

"OoOoOoOoOoOoOo! Girl you gonna take that shit?" Juliete said to Lil' Allison.

"Nope. That's why I'm going to do this." Lil' Allison responded getting up.

She walked into the kitchen, opened one of the cabinets and pulled out a huge ass bag of Skittles. She walked over to the lighter that was left out and grabbed it on her way out. Allie raised a brow and watched the girl with curiosity. Lill' Allison picked up one of the turned over bowls that were on the floor and broke open the Skittles, pouring them into the clear red bowl. Alyse caught on and jumped up to her feet,

"YOU WOULDN'T DARE!" She yelled,

Lil' Allison gave Juliete a quick glance and Alyse was pinned on the ground, Allie was still trying to process as Lil' Allison tossed the empty red bag over her shoulder, then picked up the lighter. Allie's eye widened in horror, she lept forward but Krissy sat on her,

"NO! YOU MONSTER! YOU HAVE NO HEART!" she screamed, the guys watched the scene in front of them.

Allie turned her head to look at the girl sitting on her,

"KRISSY YOUR FAT ASS IS GOING TO CRUSH MY LUNGS!" she yelled

The copper haired girl puffed out her cheeks in annoyance, and jumped up and down on the girl beneath her,

"GOOD!" She replied standing up then flipping around and landing stomach first on Allie's back causing her to cough.

"You will pay for your foul behavior towards the all powerful me!" Lil' Allison announce pointing the lighter towards Allie.

"Power freak much?" Alyse asked while trying to kick Juliete off her.

"No, I just love revenge, it's so...sweet. MUHAHAHAHAHA!" Lil' Allison laughed maniacally then flicked the lighter on.

It happened so fast and it killed Allie and Alyse. First the green one went up, then the yellow, orange and red around the first one lit up. no later the once Skittle filled bowl was just fire. The bowl soon went out with a puff, Krissy and Juliete got up and Alyse instantly ran over to check if there were any left, Allie grabbed the bowl knelt to ground setting it down and grabbed Alyse by the hair,

"CPR! WE CAN STILL BE ABLE TO SAVE THEM!" She commanded, then grabbed the back of Alyse's head and shoved it into the bowl.

A ring of smoke rose around where Alyse had made contact with the black powder filled bowl. She leaned up and her face was black, Allie burst out laughing as Alyse rubbed her eyes,

"So you're not only mexican but you're also-" The bowl hitting her in the face with the powder flying everywhere cut her sentence short.

"BAD BITCH!" She snapped getting up.

Tara looked up again and her eyes almost bugged out of her head, the little area that Alyse and Allie were in, along with the carpet, was a black color. She noticed Lil' Allison with a ;lighter and the open bag of Skittles.

"Dude...You didn't." she said with her mouth agape.

Lil' Allison just had a satisfactory smile on her face, and didn't notice allie and Alyse get up and run into the kitchen. She only turned when she heard the cabinets slamming, and bags hitting the floor. Lil' Allison and Tara got up and ran in to see the floor covered in sugar, powder, brown sugar, any type of powder the girls found it and threw it on the floor. America ran in when he heard a pot crash along with Britain and Germany tagging behind.

"WHAT ARE YOU DUDETTES DOING!?" America yelled,

Alyse was sitting on the top cabinets with a big red ceramic pot in her hands. America crossed his arms. Alyse shrugged and lifted her arms over her head then snapped them back down in a quick motion sending ceramic piece flying.

"Wait, where is the other one?" Britain asked

As if on cue, Allie came tumbling out of one of the small cabinets near the floor. Lil' Allison tilted her head when Allie gave her a devilish look. She held up a bag of starburst, and Lil' Allison ran towards her.

"Alyse heads up!" Allie yelled throwing the bag over Lil' Allison's head,

Alyse had her head in a big flour bag, and lifted up her white face and hair when she heard her name, only to watch the bag fly past her face.

"Dammit! Get down here so I can smack the white off your face!" Lil' Allison shouted towards Alyse.

She scoffed with a snort,

"that's racist." Lil' Allison's face turned red and was about done with these two.

She got up on the marble countertop, opened one of the cabinets and started to climb,

"NUUU! Alyse throw me the bag it you want to live!" Allie said dramatically throwing out her right arm,

Alyse nodded and tossed the bag, Allie caught it and took off out of the kitchen and down the hall. Lil' Allison growled, and jumped back onto the countertop. Tara jumped in front of her friend before she ran off,

"Allison, think about what you are going to do." She warned Lil' Allison stood and thought,

Tara smiled, she liked being the level headed one in the group, she thought she had everything under control until everyone in the Kitchen heard the toilet flush. Lil' Allison and Germany ran past Tara. She sighed and rubbed her temples, Japan came in and smiled putting a hand on her shoulder,

"Good try, . Almost." He said with a little smile, she sighed and walked after Germany and Lil' Allison.

America and Britain sighed and walked out of the kitchen and back out into the living room with the rest of the nations and two girls. America slumped in his armchair and took off his glasses, running his right hand over his bare face,

"I have no clue what they are doing, I just hope with whatever it is, they don't flood my house."

Britain sat up straight a little bit,

" I say, are you becoming responsible America?" He asked, everyone's eyes turned towards him, America shrugged,

"Every-so-often I can be dude." he responded Canada nodded in agreement, even though no one would see him agreeing with his brother.

Lil' Allison screamed and a snapping sound hit the boy's ears. They all jumped up and ran in the direction of the scream. Krissy and Juliete were still in the room. Juliete leaned back on her hands and rolled her head to look as Krissy engrossed in her Amish book,

" Should we?" she asked

Krissy sighed and marked her page by folding a corner, got up and stretched,

"Might as well." they went in the direction everyone else did.

No later did they see the small group of guys around one of the bathroom doors, Lil' Allison was surrounded by broken furniture and the finished wood door and all dents in it. They heard the toilet flush again, with Allie's voice echoing with the flush,

"Be freeee." she sang

Little blips of items hitting water made Lil' Allison kick at the door again.

"DON'T TOUCH THAT HANDLE!" She yelled.

Allie let out an immature laugh,

"That sounded naughty Allison." she giggle again then flushed the toilet again.

Lil' Allison turned to Juliete, and gave her puppy eyes, it usually didn't work, but hey, the fifteenth try wont hurt anyone. Juliete looked away, few minutes later she sighed and told everyone to clear out. Once the area was clear enough, Juliete grabbed France by the collar of his blue cape and swung him towards the door. His face making contact with the door, and it breaking in half.

Allie let out a girly scream, and threw the bar of soap that was next to the sink at France, he bopped off his nose and he gave a sheepish smile. She narrowed her eyes, then heard the wood cracking again then France was gone replaced by a females arm unlocking the door through the hole and kicking the door open. While Juliete was struggling to get the door open, Allie was standing on the toilet and opening the, strangely, big air vent and pushing aside the ceiling tiles, the door clicked and Allie threw the bag up and hoisted herself up too. Her having no upper body strength for an athletic girl the sight was sad to see, but no one was watching.

Juliete and Lil' Allison ran in and Juliete noticed the tiles, and held up three fingers and counted down, and when she was holding her fist up they heard Allie yell 'Goddammit' from another room.

"AHA!" Lil Allison yelled and ran into the other room tossing ceiling tiles around until she found her bag of candy, but before leaving she broke a tile over Allies' head.

"GAWD DAMMIT!" Allie hissed then gripped her head.

Prussia snickered, then walked over to help Allie out of the debris of tiles. He picked her up by her arms and placed her next to him, then checked her head.

"You okay frau?" he asked tilting her head from side to side,

She wiggled her head out of his hands,

"Yeah, during basketball for our school, I dove for the ball and a fat girl ended up sitting on top of me, I almost had a concussion because her butt slammed my head to the floor. I'm fine because nothing can beat that pain." she said while dusting off the white powder and pulling out pieces of foam from her long hair. "I'll get her for this." she hissed

Britain was still trying to get the story of her playing basketball and the fat person process through her head and flinched when he hear a sickening crack that was close by.

"I NEED AN ADULT!" Alyse yelled,

Germany gripped the bridge of his nose and took in a deep breath, then walked out of the room to hear a bag getting hit up against something, and Germany couldn't have been more dead on. Yes it was a bag, but the bag of starbursts Lil' Allison had to be exact, beating up against **someone** not somthing. Alyse was currently trapped under a broken wooden coffee table, explaining the crack noise from earlier, and Lil' Allison sitting in front of the poor girl's head, beating her with the bag every time she moved, or twitched in her case.

Alyse shifted to make sure the table did not crush her, then a smack of the plastic bag against skin echoed throughout the living room. France flinched, happy that it wasn't him, but he could still feel the pain of that smack.

"Stupid munchkin!" Alyse shouted, at the dirty blonde haired girl.

Lil' Allison wrinkled her nose in frustration and decided to just kick Alyse in the side, instead of the bag. skin hitting skin made Italy flinch, he hated it when they got violent.

"I WILL KILL YOU **FIRST** WHEN I TAKE OVER THIS POOR EXCUSE OF A PLANET." Lil' Allison yelled then eating a pink starburst.

Juliete had just about enough, she was tired, moody, hungry, and just wanted to go home, but since three of those four things weren't going to happen with who she was with at the moment she decided to help Alyse. Picked up the table Alyse scrambled out from under and jumped onto the couch grabbing a pillow and nuzzling her face into it.

"Juliete, are you bored?" Tara asked,

Juliete looked up and shrugged,

"How'd you guess?"

"We've known you long enough to know that you are kind and bubbly when you are bored." Krissy said with a shrug.

Juliete and Krissy flinched holding their stomachs, and Allie suddenly hit the floor and went to fetal position. Lil' Allison laughed as did Alyse. Italy tilted his head,

"Mine aren't as bad anymore." Alyse said then snickered when Allie started to roll back an forth.

"If I don't think about them they they aren't there. Easy as that." Lil' Allison also said

"MEEEEEEEEEHHHHH~" Allie moaned then shot up when she hear the familiar sound of popcorn popping in the microwave.

Alyse sniffed then began to drool, Germany smiled,

"Zhat's right, you haven't had food zince zhis morning, or maybe even before you were taken by the 2P's." Lil' Allison's stomach made the dying whale sound exactly when Germany finished his sentence.

"Food? Where?" Krissy asked.

Juliete sighed, those two and food, it was crazy. Just the sight of food made them go crazy, the worst was that Allie was turning into the two.

"I'll make something if you lovies are hungry." Britain said with a smile.

Allie, Tara, and Lil' Allison screamed no, but when Britain started to walk towards the kitchen, Tara yelled at Juliete and Krissy to tackle him. The sad part had to be that a grown man had gotten pinned by two skinny teenagers.

"what's so bad about getting food cooked for us?" Krissy asked then shifted more of her weight making the blonde under them grumble.

"What's so bad? WHAT'S SO BAD?! Krissy any other person in this room could make food for us. except him! DO YOU WANT HIM TO POISON US?" Lil' Allison shouted

Britain was a little taken back at the insult and leaned his head against the tiled floor. Juliete noticed and nudged Alyse, then pointed down to the British man. Alyse knelt down next to him.

"I eat literally anything, I'll try your cooking." she said with a smile.

Britain's spirits seemed to brighten at her words. Krissy nodded agreeing that she will try with Alyse. Tara face palmed with a sigh, and mumbled something only Lil' allison heard and nodded, obviously agreeing with whatever Tara had said. Allie ran over and hugged Alyse and Krissy. Krissy punched Allie in the stomach,

"Why are you hugging me?" Krissy hissed at the brunette on the ground

"Because this is the last time I might see you." Allie faked a sniff and wiped a "tear" from her eye.

Alyse took her chance and kicked the girl who was down on the floor. Her sock coverd foot hit Allie in the gut, and she made a quiet 'oomph' as Lithuania and Italy watched Allie slide across from the force of the kick. Allie leaned up on her elbows,

"Ya know what I hope you choke on the food now!" she snapped,

Alyse clicked her tongue and yelled in French,

"CE DU POLISH!" Allie's mouth hung open,

"CE DU MEXIC!" Alyse bit her cheek, Allie bit her thumb, "I BITE MY THUMB AT YOU!"

Alyse started to speed walk towards Allie, who was still on the floor, but turned when she heard the timer for the microwave ding, she backpedaled and ran into the kitchen with Krissy and Juliete walking behind.

Ten minutes later, Alyse came running out with her hand over her mouth, and face green. Allie pointed and laughed from her spot in the leather couch, when Juliete had to drag Krissy out both faces green. Lil' Allison ran over and gave a smile,

"Holy crap, your faces are my FAVORITE shade of green!" her eyes lit up.

Britain walked in, a pot ut carved into his face. Germany awkwardly walked over and put a hand on the Brit's shoulder. Germany felt England's shoulder slump lower when the girls ran upstairs into separate bathrooms.

"We warned them." Tara said in a 'I told you so' tone.

The toilets flushed and Allie looked up.

"Wow, so we got kidnaped by the 2P's , a punch in the Uterus by mother nature, really bad cramps, and now Ayse, Juliete, and Krissy have possible food poisoning. This must be the worst week ever." Tara said voice sounding more tired as the list went on.

Allie started to laugh and shake her head,

"That's never good." Lithuania said to Lil' Allison, the other nations nodded.

America shrugged and Allie put a hand on Canada's shoulder, and he stiffened. HE wasn't sure if he was the next target, or the next punching bag.

"So, we all are on shark week, right?" Allie asked,

Tara and Lil' Allison nodded, not knowing where this was going,

"That means we now all have the same cycle!" She laughed

Allie turned to face the men,

"Which means YOU BOYS don't get a rest once a week for the next multiple months." she cackled and rubbed her hands together like she was using hand sanitizer,

Tara face palmed and Lil' Allison rolled her eyes. Lil' Allison's eyes landed on the calendar, and her eyes widened,

"Alyse's birthday is tomorrow." She announced.

The room was quiet until Allie screamed 'Dammit.'

So thats the end of that. I decided that I needed to do another birthday chapter and since her birthday actually passed a while ago, I would do hers. Thank you all again for being so patient with me, I missed the feeling of writing. Stayed tuned, and if you think you know Alyse enough, I need Ideas, I have a couple little ones, but I need more, PM me if you have an idea and I'll get back as soon as possible!

Skittle out. 3


End file.
